Love at the Olympics
by abbydepp
Summary: Clary Fray, an Olympian for hurdles on the USA team, competes on and off the track for her medals and the beautiful Jace Lightwood. Clary and Jace like each other, but haven't dated yet, but what happens when Clary gets friendly with the one and only Michael Phelps? Will Jace try harder for Clary, or will he just give up? Please read, I know I suck at summaries.
1. Opening Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not NBC, not these athletes or characters, nothing. Not any stores or anything either. I don't own anything.

**A/N: This is just an idea that popped in my head and wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it, so here it is. Listen, some of the athletes are changed; their age, what order the Olympic sports go in, where they live, etc. Just be prepared for that. Thanks, I hope you enjoy!**

Opening Ceremony

Six hours a day, six days a week, seven years of training is worth it. Just for this moment. The yells, the screams, the cheers. The red, white, and blue and five hundred members of the USA team around me, just this moment right here is worth it. I can only hope that the next three weeks will be a thousand times better than this moment.

"I can't believe we are actually here!" Lolo Jones, my best friend, who is in the same sport as I am yelled grabbing my hand and smiling widely. "Thank you, Jesus for letting me come here! All glory to You!"

I smiled at her. Lolo was a stunning woman, twenty years of age, who had been to one Olympics event before. Bejing, China 2008. Turns out she won fourth in almost every event she came in and didn't win any metals, this time she hoped to change that.

We became friends instantly, as soon as I came to the same training facility, in Brooklyn New York, we hit it off immediately. Even though I was four years younger than her. When we got mad at each other, we would fight on the track and then hug and make up. That's what made our friendship so great. Lolo was a major Christian who would keep her virginity until she married. I admired that about her.

"I know!" I grinned at the still cheering crowd, "I'm so excited!"

"I'm so glad, Jeff let us walk through this!" Lolo announced happily. Jeff Morgan, our coach, was who she was talking about. He had been my coach since I started, Jeff took a chance on me even though I was only five-foot-two in a sport where you are supposed to be five-seven.

Jeff almost didn't let us walk the Opening Ceremony because track events start tomorrow. Our event, Hurdles, started in four days and Jeff was making Lolo and I train vigorously until that event started. Lolo and I begged and pleaded until he had finally given in and let us walk in the Ceremony. Which only a few track athletes actually had a chance to do.

I pulled out my camera and started to take pictures and videos.

"UNITES STATES OF AMERICA!" The announcers called in several different languages, the crowd roared in response.

This moment would be hard to beat.

Last time I thought those words were when I had arrived at the Olympics. My mom, Jeff, a few friends, and my step-dad walked with me to Olympic Village, helping me carry bags and find my room. However, as soon as we stepped through the front doors of my hotel the doorman at Olympic Village said no parents aloud, only athletes, one friend, and coaches.

My mom had given him a fight but had ultimately gone away when she lost. My step-dad, Luke, following her. My friends Isabelle, Max, Alec, and their parents, Maryse and Robert Lightwood had followed them.

The Lightwoods were all beautiful, tall, dark-haired model-looking people who had been my friends for years now. Ever sense they moved to Brooklyn, New York and started going to my school which was about two years ago now.

Max was nine and the cutest kid, sweetest kid you will ever see. Isabelle was my age, sixteen, and was obsessed with the latest fashion and styles. Alec was eighteen, he was an in the closet gay who had yet to tell his parents. I could tell why he was scared because Maryse and Robert Lightwood could get seriously mad when they wanted to be.

And then there was Jace Lightwood. The gorgeous, golden hair and eyed boy who had a past with me. Not a dating past, just a past were we both liked each other but never dated. Jace was a seventeen year old arrogant, cocky, sarcastic, and mean at times but never cruel. He was tall like his adoptive family but he was lean and had muscles. Jace was as close to perfect as perfect would get in a man. He would never intentionally mean to hurt someone's feelings, except maybe one person.

Simon Lewis. My best friend of ten years, who pleaded with his mom to let him come to London with me, but with her job and his sister they couldn't do it. I told him it was okay, but cried inside. Simon was a tall, brown hair and brown eyed boy who was sixteen also. There was some reason why Jace and Simon didn't like each other, but every time I asked they said they didn't know what I was talking about.

So I stopped asking.

Jeff and Jace were the only two left to help me with my bags. We walked to the front desk. The lobby was crowded with people, not with just American's either; there were Britain's in the corner, some Jamacain's hugging each other, and Chinese walking to their room. Wow, I thought, I'm really here.

"Hello," Jeff started, setting down one of my bags on the floor the receptionist woman looked up, "I'm here to check in my Olympian."

"Great!" The British woman looked at Jace, "What's your name?" This had happened so many times that I started not caring. I was short and with long sleeved clothes on I didn't look like an athlete, Jace did every way you looked at him.

"Actually," Jeff interrupted, "It's Clary." He pointed to me on the other side of Jace.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman blushed.

"That's alright, it's happened before."

The woman nodded, "What's your name?" She asked, ready to type on her computer.

"Clary Fray." I answered.

"What is the category of your sport?"

"Track and field." She typed that in on her computer, several lists and names in USA colors popped up on the screen.

The woman looked at me oddly, she probably didn't believe me, "What is your sport?"

"Hurdles." I expected the next look. The doubtfully one that showed no confidence.

"Clary Fray, track and field, hurdles." I nodded to the right information. A picture of me with information popped up on the screen, "Oh! You are that little red-haired girl that got first place in the trials a few weeks ago, right?"

"Yes, that's me." I blushed, not liking to brag about myself.

"Great," The London woman replied, "Clary you are in room one-fifty-one on the fifth floor. How many keys do you need?"

I glanced at Jeff, "Two." He told her.

"What about me?" Jace asked from beside me.

"I don't want you near Clary while she is training."

"Fair enough, I know I'm a distraction." Jace winked at me.

The British woman laughed, "Here are your cards and I'm Shelly if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded taking the cards, "Thank you Shelly."

Shelly smiled, "Thank you. Enjoy your time here. Congratulations."

"Thanks." I said again, walking away from the desk as some Japanese people walked up behind us to get help. Jeff led us to a secluded couch area.

"Clary, Jace, let's sit down for a minute, okay?" Jeff asked. I smiled, this was so like Jeff; wanting to sit down before we even got started but when we did get started, he didn't want to stop until we were finished.

Jace rolled the suitcase he had until it was next to the couch, and sat down beside it. "What?" He asked, "Did you become to overwhelmed by my gorgeous-ness and now you have to take a breather? I can't say I blame you."

"No, Jace, that's not what happened." Jeff turned to me, "Have you heard from Lolo?"

"She called me an hour ago and said she was already here." I nodded, standing behind the couches. "I don't know what room she is in though."

Jeff nodded, "I thought you two would be in the same room."

"Clary Fray? Are you Clary Fray?" An excited voice came from my left. I turned to see who it was and my knees almost gave out, the fabulous five Gymnastics team were right beside me. I realized it was Gabby Douglas who spoke.

"Yes, I am." I said looking at them all. Happy to see there was someone else my size here.

"Really? Oh my gosh, I love you!" Gabby hugged me around the neck. "I watched you at the Olympic trails and I couldn't believe you made it to the Olympics! Great job!"

"Umm... thanks." I said, it sounded like a question. I looked at them all Kyla Ross, Aly Raisman, McKayla Maroney, Jordyn Wieber, and of course Gabby. "It's great to meet you all."

"I'm McKayla, nice to meet you too." The girl that looked like a young Sandra Bullock, walked up and hugged me.

"Hi McKayla, I'm Clary." I smiled at her.

"I'm Aly Raisman." The next girl, a girl with brown hair and eyes shook my hand. "You're the first Olympian we've met."

"Great, well I'm glad we all meet then." I smiled at the girl. The others introduced themselves with hugs.

"What sport are you again?" Jordyn asked.

"Hurdles." I replied.

"Hurdles? I bet that is the hardest track event to do." Aly said.

I shrugged, "Not harder than the six mile run, I bet."

"Yes, you're probably right." She laughed and nodded.

"I heard that Gymnastics is the hardest sport." I told them surprised at how much we got along already, "What with everything you all do."

"Have you ever tried Gymnastics?" McKayla asked, pushing away my comment modestly.

I nodded, "I tried it when I was little, like six maybe."

"What happened?"

"I just wasn't that good." I replied laughing, they laughed as well.

"Can we get a picture with you?" Gabby asked excitedly.

"Of course." I smiled, we had our picture taken, got each others numbers and twitter names.

"Tweet the picture!" Gabby said.

I nodded and tweeted the picture captioning it 'Just made five new friends' and tagged them in it. Being in the Olympics, NBC people almost made us get a twitter and being that I hadn't had one before, I had to create one. I just got it the other day and I already had five hundred followers, which I was pretty proud about.

"Oh, that is a great picture!" Kyla gushed, happily. "I'm so glad we met you, Clary." She hugged me again.

"I am as well," Said McKayla, "I know we are going to be great friends!"

Before I could reply, Jeff walked up, "Clary, we need to get your room set up and then get down to the track."

"Okay," I replied Jeff walked away, "Sorry, that's my coach, Jeff Morgan. He is very nice to new people."

"It's cool," Gabby shrugged it off, "What room are you in?"

I glanced down at my card, "Fifth Floor, room number one-fifty-one."

"We are all on the fourth floor!" Aly said sadly.

"It's okay, Aly," McKayla comforted her, "We will still make time for sleep overs." She winked at me smiling.

"Yes we will," I turned back to Jeff and Jace, "I guess I should go but I'm sure I'll see you five later. Congratulations." I hugged them all. They all congratulated me and wished me luck and I thanked them before walking back over to Jace and Jeff.

"Ready?" Jeff asked. I nodded.

"What was that about?" Jace asked, motioning to the five Gymnasts I just met.

I shrugged, "I just made five new friends. Five new Olympian friends."

Jace smirked, "I thought they were homeless cute girls. I was about to go give them money."

"Well then I'm glad I told you." I replied, knowing he was being sarcastic.

"Let's get to your room," Jeff laughed shaking his head.

We took the elevator- probably the only time I will be able to take an elevator ever with Jeff's crazy training- upstairs with some Japanese people, who I tried to talk to, but the language barrier cut us off.

On the fifth floor, on our way to my room. I ran into Ryan Lochte. The swimmer! Ryan and I became best friends instantly, because he is so nice, we took some pictures together and wished each other good luck, knowing we would see each other later.

Soon after that, we found room number 151. Putting the key in, I walked into the room. It was beautiful; there were blue chairs and a couch with red pillows there was a large television in front of the couch and there was light wood floors.

"Hello?" I asked, walking into the room and setting down my bags, "Is anyone here?"

"Clary?" Someone called from another room. Knowing that voice, I smiled.

"Yes, it's us." Then, Lolo jones came running threw the house and hugged me tightly around the neck.

"Are you in this room?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am!" I replied, Lolo let go of me and hugged Jeff.

Jace cursed from beside me, "This is a great room. I hope ours looks like this."

"You should see the bedrooms, come on!" Lolo grabbed one of my bags and led us to a room.

The bedroom were as beautiful as the living room. There were three beds in one room, with two bedroom areas in the apartment, Lolo led me to her room. The three beds were a light yellow wood, there were high off the ground to fit bags under, and the comforter was printed with 'London Olympics 2012' and had small blue, red, and purple pictures of every sport. The drawings on them where white, and there was also a small bedside table beside every bed. I could see a bathroom and a small closet through two doors. A small balcony was right beside a taken bed, which I assumed to be Lolo's.

"Sleep in my room, Clary!" Lolo said happily.

"Okay, sure." I nodded, placing my bags on a bed pushed up against the wall.

"This is nice." Jeff looked around the room, "You two look like you can handle everything. Jace, why don't we go find your family?" They set my bags down.

"Thanks for helping me." I thanked them, hugging them both. I tried not to notice the rush of my heartbeat when I touched Jace. They nodded, Jace stepped away from me hands in his pockets.

"You're welcome." Jace said, looking at the ground.

"Sure," Jeff smiled, "You two be down at the gym by," He looked at a clock on a wall, "four, okay? If you two are going to walk in the Opening Ceremony we need to get some extra training in today and tomorrow."

We both nodded, it was three o'clock in the after noon. Even though it felt like only ten o'clock. This time change was going to be difficult to adjust to.

"Alright then, we'll go." After more thanks, Jeff and Jace left the room. Lolo and I started to open new clothes and shoes, generously donated by Nike and UnderArmor. When we heard the front door open.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A woman's voice asked in the living room. Lolo and I smiled at each other before running out to greet her. There was a woman in the room with brown hair and boys cut, she was built though, looking very strong as she held three bags and pulled a black suitcase.

"Hello," I said shaking her hand, "I'm Clary Fray." The woman set down her bags and sighed in relief.

"Abby Wambach, nice to meet you." Abby replied, smiling brightly.

"I'm Lolo Jones, great to meet you," Lolo greeted her, "What is your sport?"

"Soccer. I play on the woman's USA team, what about you two?"

"Track and field, specifically hurdles." I replied.

Abby nodded, "Nice." She said looking around the room, "It looks great in here, good sized kitchen and living room." Abby observed, stepping through different doors and I saw the kitchen door. I would have to remember that.

"Yes," Lolo replied, "The bedrooms are great too."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course you can!" I said, "You're our roommate!" We all laughed, each picked up some of Abby's bags, and made our way to the bedrooms, showing Abby around the place. And Lolo showing both of us.

"You two are sweet, is there anyone else in your room?" Abby asked.

"No. There isn't only us." I said, motioning to the two taken beds.

"Can I sleep in your room?" Abby asked nervously.

"Sure!

"Yes, please do!" Lolo and I replied happily at the same time.

"Great, thanks girls." Abby took the last bed in our individual room.

Lolo, Abby, and I then preceded to talk about random things, just to get to know each other more. We laughed and joked and even explored the hotel a little bit until Lolo and I had to get changed and ready to go down to the Gym.

At that time I thought, this moment would be hard to beat. Although of course it was beaten because Lolo and I were walking with the United States team in the Opening Ceremony.

Once again I hoped, but doubted, that the weeks to follow would ever beat this. But maybe I would be wrong again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Training

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Training

The next day, the brutal alarm that Lolo set for Abby, herself, and I woke us up at the ungodly hour of six o'clock. Usually, I was a good morning person but today not really because of the horrible six hour time change. Still, I got out of bed eventually.

"Good morning." I mumbled to my roommates.

"Morning." Abby said. Lolo grumbled something incoherent.

I kneeled down to my suitcases and pulled out some clothes, walking into the bathroom I got ready quickly; brushing my teeth, putting on my clothes, and brushing my hair before I hurried out of the bathroom - knowing how Lolo got in the morning. It wasn't pretty.

Walking into the kitchen, my stomach grumbling, I saw my other suit-mates; Marti Malloy - A Judo woman, Courtney Mathewson - Water Polo, and Allyson Felix - a sprinter- they were all still asleep in bed. Allyson's alarm went off and she bolted up right.

"Allyson." I whispered trying not to wake the others in the room, "It's just your alarm."

She blinked and turned to me, before shutting off her vibrating alarm, "Thanks." She mumbled.

"You're welcome," I said softly, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Allyson smiled, stretching and getting out of bed. Smiling back, I turned and walked towards the kitchen. I liked Allyson, and deeply respected her because of how well she ran and how sweet she was... unlike some other people on the track and field team.

I made myself some French toast, savoring the delicious taste before I had to go run lap after lap on the track. Last night, Mrs. Malloy, Marti's mom, brought a lot of food and ingredients over for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I knew that I would love the Malloy family, after that moment.

After Lolo finished eating, we said our goodbyes to Abby and the rest of them (Allyson was due later that's why we weren't walking with her) and headed down to the gym.

The gym was more like an elite training superhero facility, because it was this _huge _room in the hotel with treadmill after treadmill, row after row. And then exercise bikes, ellipticals, bench press, exercise balls, and many more just row after row of every machine.

Coach Jeff Morgan was seated on a bench press, we walked over.

"Good morning." Jeff started, "I hope you two rested well because today we will start your training. Lolo, I want you to bench press. Clary," He pointed behind me to a large glass containment, inside was a medium sized track, "Five laps around that will give you one mile. I want you to do six miles. Keep in mind that I will be timing you and your best time so far is," He glanced at the green clipboard he always carried around, "forty-seven minutes. I would like for you to break forty-five."

I nodded getting a large water bottle, that they conveniently sold at the front of the gym, and walked into the glass containment that two other track members I didn't know were already using. I found a starting spot and waited for Jeff to start the time.

Jeff walked to the edge of the glass and did a countdown, then he pointed at me, pushed a button on his stopwatch and I started to run.

Everyone always asks me what I think about when I run laps, and the truth is I just get one song stuck in my head and just sing that until I'm done. It helps past the time, especially when I'm running such a great distance as six miles. (Song is Relient K: Be my escape. I don't own it)

I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so you won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate.

Lap two, lap three...

This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption because I know to live you must give your life away

Lap four, lap five... five miles to go

And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

Lap seven, lap eight...

And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because I gotta get out of here I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake I gotta get out of here And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

Lap nine, lap ten... four miles to go

I'm giving up on doing this alone now Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there And this life sentence that I'm serving I admit that I'm every bit deserving But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Lap eleven, lap twelve...

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

Lap thirteen, lap fourteen, lap fifteen... three miles to go. Still running, I motioned to Jeff that I had three miles left.

And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get out of here Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake I gotta get out of here And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape

Lap seventeen, lap eighteen...

_I am a hostage to my own humanity self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

Lap nineteen, lap twenty... two miles

And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me but I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Lap twenty-one, lap twenty-two...

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key and I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me and even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because

Lap twenty-three, lap twenty-four, lap twenty-five... only one mile left. Again, I motioned to Jeff and he walked up to the glass, waiting for me to get finished.

I've gotta get out of here I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get out of here and I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging you to be my escape.

Lap twenty-six, lap twenty-seven...

I fought You for so long I should have let You in. Oh how we regret those things we do and all I was trying to do was save my own skin but so were You

Lap twenty-eight, lap twenty-nine...

So were You

Lap thirty. Once I crossed the line I started on, I stopped and tried to catch my breath as I drank all of my water bottle.

After my breathing had gotten slower, and less embarrassing, I walked out to a smiling Jeff Morgan.

"Forty-five minutes and twenty-three seconds!" He yelled, hugging me tightly.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. Jeff showed me the stopwatch, sure enough the black numbers read 45:23, "Wow!"

"Great job, kid. I'm so proud." He smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Coach."

"You're welcome, why don't you go sit down for a minute and then you can continue training?" He patted my shoulder. I thanked him once again and walked over to a bench, taking a seat after I bought another water bottle.

Leaning my head back against the back of the bench, I closed my eyes and tried to calm my heartbeat.

"Excuse me?" A sweet voice asked beside me. I opened my eyes and saw a short busty but skinny woman with brown hair and eyes. I didn't know this woman, but she looked familiar somehow.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling at the nervous woman.

"How many laps did you just run?"

I glanced back at the track, "Thirty. It's six miles."

"Honey," The woman gasped, "I'm sorry I just saw you running lap after lap in there and I couldn't help but ask. How long did you run?"

Something about this woman made me want to tell her, "Forty-five minutes, it's actually my best time for six miles."

"Forty-five minutes, honey, I can't even run one mile in forty-five minutes! Congratulations." She touched my shoulder like a proud mother. Which made me think; how was she in here? I thought parents weren't allowed in this hotel. I decided that asking her would be rude of me, at least for the first meeting.

"Thank you, ma'am." I replied respectively.

"Don't call me ma'am, honey, it makes me feel old," The woman shook her head, "My name is Debroah. Debbie Phelps."

Debbie _Phelps. _As in? No way! This could not be Michael Phelps's mother. But, could it? She did look familiar.

"What is your sport?" Debbie asked after my silence had become awkward. I couldn't help it though, I was in awe.

"Hurdles." Again I expected the look that said 'that is ridiculous that will never happen', but this time it never came.

"Wow." She nodded, "Which events of Hurldes are you in, dear?"

"100m Hurdles, 800m Hurdles, 400m Hurdles, and the USA relay race." I replied, counting them off. (A/N: Yes, I did just make up some Hurdle races.)

"Is that all of them?"

"No, I didn't qualify for the 200 meter hurdles." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, well four events is still great, honey." I muttered a thank you to her praise, "When do your events start?"

"Monday." I said, "Monday is the 100m, 400m, and 800m all for medals. The relay race is Wednesday."

"Good luck. I'll be in the audience."

"Thank you, Ms. Phelps." I thanked her and hugged her.

"You're welcome, miss?"

"Clary Fray."

"That's a beautiful name," Debbie complemented then her eyes went down to my un-covered leg and I knew exactly what she was looking at, "Honey, do you mind if I ask what that is?"

I glanced down at the oval shaped, foot and a half long stitches, "I was bitten by a shark when I was eleven."

Her mouth fell open in an audible gasp, "What... What happened?"

"I was swimming in the ocean with my step-dad and-"

She cut me off, "Don't. You don't have to tell me anymore. You are visibly shaking, are you okay?"

"Mom," A tall woman with long brown hair and brown eyes walked up before I could answer, "Don't annoy the athletes. They are trying to train."

"But, I-" Debbie started.

"She wasn't, don't worry." I smiled at Debbie and the new girl. "I should get back to training though, my coach will be angry if he sees me talking instead of resting."

"Yes, of course." Debbie hugged me once again, "Clary, I will see you on Monday. Just remember, if you hear a high-pitch squeal-"

"That will be you?" I asked.

She nodded, "That will be me. Well, me or your mother I suppose."

"Yes, she'll give you some compitision. Thank you, Ms. Phelps. I hope to see you soon." I smiled at the two women before walking back over to Jeff and getting my next instructions. I noticed Lolo was now doing the six mile run.

Jeff frowned at me, "When I say rest, I mean rest for a few minutes. Not ten."

"I know. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Yes it will." Jeff smiled, I grinned back; he knew me to well, "Come on then, get on the bench press."

My grin faded as I lay down under the metal bars with multiple circular weights on them and I began to train once more.

Once our training ended, Lolo and I met a few other Olympians such as; Missy Franklin, happiest girl ever and so sweet, Jessica Ennis, our competitor in Hurdles whose confidence scared me, and Kellie Wells.

Kellie and Lolo and I had a past, we were just known to not like each other. We had all said thing to one another that made us not friends. And then Carmelita joined Kellie, from being semi-nice, to being full blown out mean. We all tended not to cross each other.

Lolo and I made it to the hotel, and as soon as I stepped through the door of my room to shower, I realized there was a whole stack of new clothing on top of my bed.

"Uh, girls? Why is there all this stuff on my bed?" I asked the two in the living room.

Courtney replied before Marti could, "A huge bag of clothing came to our door after you and Lolo left for training. Some was labeled 'Clary' and the others was labeled 'Lolo', so we assumed it was yours."

I ignored her sarcasm and saw that there was clothes on Lolo's bed too. "Okay... thanks for putting it on my bed."

"No problem. What is it?" Marti asked, getting up and coming into my room behind me.

I looked at the clothing, realizing it was all USA colors. There were track pants, running shorts, my track uniforms and shoes for the races, socks, sweatbands, USA and Olympic shirts, and jackets. A whole lot of jackets.

"Wow, Clare," Marti gasped, "I'm jealous. Who gave you all this stuff?"

There was a note taped on top of the jackets, I pulled it off and read it out loud, "Clary Fray, we saw this morning how great you are on the track and wanted to just say Congratulations for Monday. Hope your stay is going well. Love, The Olympic Family." I sat the letter down on my bedside table and looked at all the clothes, "I don't need all this."

"Look," She held up a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt, "They have your name on it."

I looked. Sure enough, 'Fray' was written across the top of the arm sleeve, around the bicep area. "I don't need all of this," I repeated, "Do you want some of it?"

"None of it would fit me," She replied frowning slightly before smiling, "Why don't you give it to your family?"

"Yeah, I probably will. That's a good idea." I nodded. "I'll get a shower and call mom later."

Marti nodded smiling at me before she left the room, taking one of the my sweatbands with her. I grinned at the retreated girl and made my way into the shower.

Sitting down on the bed in a fluffy white towel with my hair wet, I pulled out my phone and called mom.

"Hello?" My mother, Jocelyn Fray answered from the other end.

"Hey, mom." I smiled, hearing my moms voice always calmed me down. Unless she was yelling at me.

"Clary!" Mom yelled, "Luke. Luke! I got her on the phone." She said to my step-father, Luke Garroway. "Clary, I'm going to put you on speaker because we are all in the room."

"Okay." There was a click from mom pressing a button.

"You're now on speaker, honey."

"Hey, everyone."

There was a chorus of hello's in response.

"Clary," That was Isabelle Lightwood, "I miss you! Come visit us, Luke said we weren't allowed to come there!"

"That's what I wanted to talk about," I replied, "Mom, I got all this new free Olympic gear and I wanted to give some to all of you."

"Honey, did you get the stuff you need and want?" Mom asked.

"Yes, I got my track uniforms, my shoes, what to wear on the podium, everything I need and a few extra things I want to keep are separated. But, I still have a huge stack on my bed left."

"Bring it over here!" Isabelle yelled.

"I will." I laughed, "I'll be over there in a few minutes just give me your floor and suite number."

"Floor six, room number fifty." A voice that sounded like Alec Lightwood replied.

"Okay. I'll be over there soon." I replied, hanging up the phone, getting dressed and patting my hair dry lightly, before I separated the clothes I wanted and needed with the ones I didn't and then I was ready to go.

Shoving my phone into my pocket and stacking up the clothes to give away, I picked them up and, with a brief explanation to my roommates, I was off. I walked out of Olympic Village, to to the hotel across the street ignoring the paparazzi on the way I walked into the hotel my family and friends were staying at. I took the stairs up to the sixth floor and after an awkward moment of shifting the clothes to one hand, I knocked.

The door opened almost immediately, and there stood Jace, "Everyone make way, it is the Olympian herself!" Jace announced.

"Funny, how long did it take you to come up with that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Jace leant close to me, "Hours."

"Good for you," I side stepped him and walked into the hotel room, "I have Olympic gear for everyone."

"Clary," Jace tsked from behind me, "You know the only thing you don't want from me is for me to wear more clothing."

I rolled my eyes about to ask where everyone was when mom, Luke, Isabelle, Maryse, Robert, Max, and Alec all emerged from a room in the house. They all hugged me as I sat down the clothes. Isabelle dove in to the clothes, throwing the ones she didn't want around the room.

"Clary, I love your shirt!" She gushed, probably trying to find an exact copy in the stack. I glanced down at my red long sleeved shirt.

"I think there is one in blue in there." I replied pointing to the stack. Isabelle found it and thanked me repeatedly. I laughed, "You're welcome."

"I'm going to go try it on. Oh! And this!" She said, grabbing a jacket as well. Then, she ran into a room.

"Clary," A small voice said. I turned and saw that it was Max, "Is there anything for me in there?" He asked hopefully.

I scooped him up and placed him in my lap before grabbing a male looking small shirt, "Sure, Max. Do you like this shirt?"

He examined the red shirt with the Olympic rings on them, "Yes."

"Max," Maryse said, "What do you say to Clary?"

Max hugged me around the neck, "Thank you, Clary. I like it a lot."

"You're welcome." I said, hugging him back.

"Do you want to know a secret?" The nine-year-old asked, whispering in my ear.

"Sure."

"I think you're going to win your races! All of them!" He replied excitedly.

I laughed again, "Thank you, Max. I hope I do."

"You will," Max nodded letting go of my neck and looking at me, "You have to. You've only train a million times a day."

"That's right," I grinned, "I do train a million times a day."

"Yep." Max jumped off my lap, clutching the shirt to his chest. He walked back over to his father, showing the Olympics shirt to him.

"How was training today, baby?" Mom asked me.

"Mom, I ran six miles in forty-five minutes, that's my best time." I smiled.

"Great job!" Mom smiled and hugged me.

"Oh, also I met Michael Phelps's mom, Debbie. And my other competitors and-"

"You met Michael Phelps?" Isabelle screeched running back into the room in only a tank-top.

"No, I met his mom." I replied slowly.

"Damn," Isabelle shook her head, "I would love to meet that sexy swimmer."

"Isabelle! Language!" Maryse said, covering Max's ears. Max pushed away from his mother.

"Yeah, Isabelle," Jace started, "everyone knows I'm more sexy than a swimmer."

"Shut up, Jace."

"Clary," Jace talked anyway, "You were on television today."

"Oh! Honey, you were! I recorded it!" Mom sprung up and ran into what I guessed to be a bedroom. Isabelle went back to her room to change, Luke followed mom, and some way or another I was left in a room alone with Jace. Who was staring at me.

To prevent my blush, I started to pick up the clothes that they didn't want; which was only a pair of sweatpants, hair-ties, and a shirt. When I sat back down on the couch, Jace had scooted over until he was right there, our knees and shoulders touching even though there was room left on the couch.

Jace suddenly stuck his hand out grasped mine. Whenever he touched me; whether it was a bump in a school hallway or a hand in comfort- there was an electric shock, that ran up my veins into my heart. Which started to hammer in my chest, and I knew I was blushing from the way he was looking at me.

"Do you feel that?" He asked, eyes pointing down to our joined hands.

I was motionless, the heat of his body, his hand touching mine, his golden stare watching me so... lovingly. I was motionless.

"That shock," Jace said when I didn't respond, "Do you feel that?"

I nodded, still unable to talk.

"Do you know what that means?" Jace shook his head, as if to tell me not to answer that, then he continued, "I've wanted to tell you something, Clary. I have wanted to tell you this since the moment I met you, but I haven't found the words until now. Clary," He stroked my cheek lightly leaving a fiery path in its wake, "ever since I've met you, I've belong to you completely. I-"

"Jace," I whispered finding my voice and putting a finger over his lips, "I think I know what you are going to say," _and even though I have been dying to hear it_, "but please don't."

He removed the hand gently, placing my hand on his cheek and leaning into it. The gaze in his eyes was dreamlike, "Why not?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't want a boyfriend. Not now at least. I want to keep my mind clear and focused until my races are over with."

"That's Jeff speaking, not you." Jace whispered, our faces were now less than a foot apart and I was having trouble thinking.

"He's right, Jace," I said, "These are the Olympics."

"I know," Jace laughed lightly, "You are my Olympian."

"Jace," I pushed him away and let go of his hand so I could think correctly, "I want this too. I've wanted this for a long time, but not now."

Before Jace could answer, mom walked back in; a clear DVD in her hand. I stood up from the couch, glancing back at Jace's bored mask, and sat down on a seat away from him.

Mom put the disk into the box under the television and it started to play, "Clary Fray. The pretty," I heard Jace scoff and it broke my heart, "little Hurdler from Brooklyn, New York has all the odds against her." The documentary stopped for a second to play music and introduce the cast of the news show then it began again, "What do you see when you see this girl?" A video of me running flashed across the screen, "Greatness? Determination? No. This sixteen year old girl is five-foot-two and is an Olympian. Clary is under five inches of the usual height of a Hurdler and only four inches tall than the actual Hurdler-" On screen showed a picture of Lolo and I.

"I don't want to watch anymore." I said, speaking over the television so I didn't have to hear it.

"Clary, it's bad at first but it gets better." Mom tried to explain.

"Mom," I shook my head, "All these comments are going to get in my head. I can't have more things in my head while I'm trying to represent my country." I glanced at Jace for that comment. "I'm not watching anymore of it."

Mom shut off the television, "Okay. You can watch it a different time." By the tone of her voice I could tell she was mad at me. I didn't want to deal with everyones emotions, not today.

After that, I hugged everyone and bid my goodbyes. Leaving the clothes I had stacked up and planned to take back before I walked down and over to the Olympic Village. I stepped through the front door, waving to Shelly on my way past and started for the stairs.

"Clary Fray! Hey, are you Clary Fray?" I turned at my name being called. In the Lobby was Shelly, a few janitors, and Michael Phelps. I didn't think any of them knew my name, but the way Michael was waving at me I figured he did. Wait! Michael Phelps. THE Michael Phelps is waving at me! _Do something you idiot._

"Hi, Michael." I nodded dumbly in reply, clearing my throat and waving back. He walked up to me. Being right in front of me, I could tell he was more than a foot taller than my five-foot-two frame.

He smiled, "I heard you met my mom."

I laughed lightly, "Yes, she is sweet."

"Yeah, she is. Did you just get back from training?" He asked, pointing to my clothes.

"What?" I looked down at my long sleeved red shirt and training sweatpants, "Oh! No, I had a lot of extra Olympic USA clothes so I just took them to my friends and family." I shrugged.

He nodded looking over my head, "They do that, the Olympic workers give them to the Olympians they feel are going to win." He eyed me.

I grinned, "Well then you should have plenty of clothes." Michael laughed. "By the way, congratulations, for the eight for eight in Beijing."

"Thanks," He smiled widely, "Are you going back to your room?"

I was confused by the question but I nodded, "Yes."

"Why are you taking the stairs?"

"Oh," I blushed looking behind me at the door labeled 'stairwell', "My coach made me swear that I would never use the elevator." I smiled, "'You can train anywhere and everywhere' is what he always says to us."

"Interesting," He nodded, "I'm going back to my room too, can I join you?"

"Uh," I stammered, "Sure, yes." He grinned but said nothing as we made our way through the door. We talked casually as we made our way up the staircases to the fifth floor, my floor, Michael was very nice and down to Earth and not to mention, very handsome.

"So," Michael said as we approached the fourth floor, "Is it true that you were bitten by a shark?"

"It is," I nodded glancing down at my left leg.

"Can I... uh-" Michael cleared his throat.

"Do you want to see it?" I guessed. He nodded.

"If you don't mind."

"Sure," I sat down on a step and pulled up my pant leg to show the stitches on my calf. I shivered looking at it, the stitches were an oval shape that stretched about twelve inches, from my knee to the top of my ankle.

"Wow," Michael whispered sitting down beside me on the stair. He reached a finger out and ran it along my stitches softly, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Very clearly, yes." I said, hoping he didn't look at my face and see the blush that was in my cheeks from the way he was touching me so softly. "I was in the ocean, swimming with a few friends and my mom's best friend, my step-dad now, my mom was on the beach. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and suddenly I heard screaming and a siren, the lifeguard was giving the signal that a shark was in the water. My step-dad, Luke, grabbed onto my wrist and started to pull me to shore when all of a sudden," I shivered remembering that sunny day, "I was yanked out of his grasp and pulled underwater. I remember a lot of pain, so much blood, and a short image of the shark biting me before Luke kicked the shark and pulled me out. I was rushed into surgery, my doctor told my after that if the shark would've bitten my ankle, I would of had to get my foot amputated."

"That's horrible." Michael said, I looked at him. He was looking back at me, his brown eyes sad. "I'm so sorry."

I tried to laugh, "At least it didn't bite my ankle."

"How old were you?" He asked quietly, "And do they know what kind of shark it was?"

"I was eleven," I said, "The doctor told me it was an adult tiger shark, that's why the cut is so big."

"Eleven?" His eyes bugged out slightly, "That's terrible."

"You said that already."

"I felt like it needed to be repeated." He grinned, removing his finger from my leg. I pushed my pant leg back down.

"Yeah well, that's that." I said, standing up.

"We have something in common." Michael said suddenly.

"We do?" I asked dumbfounded.

He nodded, "We both listen to music before we race."

"Oh, really?" Michael nodded again, "It calms me." I blurted out.

"It calms me too, I like to get one song stuck in my head while I swim and just repeat it until the race is over." He said, standing up. I saw the strong muscles in his arms as he pushed himself up.

"That's what I do too." I looked away from his muscles.

"Great, would you like to keep going upstairs now?" Michael asked. I nodded looking back at him as we started to walk up the stairs again, in silence.

"This is my floor." I said as we reached the fifth floor. I turned to him, prepared to say goodbye when I realized he was looking at me strangely. "Michael?"

He blinked, "I'm sorry. I just... You're so easy to talk to. You treat me like a real person and not like some kind of god or something."

I didn't respond, not knowing what to say.

Michael cleared his throat once again, "Can I get your number?"

Was I dreaming? Michael Phelps wanted my number? I realized then that he was staring at me, "Yeah, sure. I don't have my phone with me though."

"No problem, I'll text mine to you later." Michael shrugged, pulling out his phone and passing it to me. I typed in my number and handed it back to him. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you then." We said our goodbyes, and I made my way to my door. I leant against it once I was inside.

"Hey, where have you been?" I jumped at the sound of a voice, thinking everyone would be asleep by now. It was Abby, watching television.

"I was just taking the clothes over to my parents and friends." I replied, walking into our room and finding Lolo on her bed, reading. "Do you have time to talk?"

Lolo looked up, seeing my expression and nodded, "Sure, what's wrong?"

"Michael Phelps just walked me to my door, Jace practically just confessed his love for me, and I was rude to my mom." I gushed, sitting down on her bed.

"Calm down and slow down, Clary. Start from the beginning."

After that I told her everything that had happened after practice, and with a mild freak out from Lolo when Michael texted me, I continued to talk to my best friend.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	3. Rivals

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Rivals

The next day, after my therapy session with Lolo and some with Abby, instead of eating in the room. I wanted to go to the third floor cafeteria, just to see if the food is good here. Going into line, I saw muffins, donuts, pancakes, bagels, eggs, waffles, syrup, and fruit. This was already so much better than my room.

"Clary," My name was called as soon as I walked out with my bagel, water, and fruit. I looked up, "Clary, come sit over here. I need to talk to you." It was Michael Phelps, waving at me with a stunning smile, three pancakes and some eggs on his plate. He was seated next to a muscular man.

I walked over and sat down opposite him, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Clary this is Tyler Clary, Tyler this is Clary Fray." Michael introduced us briefly. I smiled and Tyler laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Clary." Tyler said still laughing lightly.

"Great to meet you too, Tyler." I replied, starting to eat my food.

Michael was laughing as well, "If you to got married, Clary's name would be Clary Clary."

"Calm down, Michael," Ryan Lochte said coming to sit beside me, "You'll need that energy to beat me. Hello, Tyler and Clary."

"Hey, Ryan." I greeted him. Ryan smiled at me before diving into his waffles. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked Michael. He stopped eating to nod.

"I met Dawn Harper yesterday, apparently she saw us walking together and she asked me why I was friends with you." Michael started pausing to take a sip of water, I could tell where this was going. Dawn and I kind of hated each other. "So I said I just met you and that you were cool, and, long story short, she just said I should stay away from you and be friends with her."

"Little bit of rivalry on the track, Clary?" Ryan asked, around mouth full of waffles.

I nodded, "Dawn and I don't really like each other."

"Why not?" Tyler questioned looking me over, "You seem pretty sweet."

"Thanks," They all stared at me, wanting to know more, "Dawn thinks that people under twenty should not be allowed to compete in the Olympics."

There faces were all disbelief, "How old are you?" Tyler asked.

"Sixteen. I'm probably the only reason why she said it."

"That doesn't make any sense," Michael shook his head, "I'm twenty-one." (A/N: I know this means that in Athens he was probably only like thirteen, I'm sorry it doesn't make sense but I had to make him and Clary closer in age.) "What's not to like in you?"

I blushed and shrugged, "I'll just fight her on the track like I always do."

Ryan patted me on the back, "I knew there was something I liked about you, red riding hood."

I rose my eyebrows at the nickname, "Really?"

"Ryan has to have nicknames for everyone he meets." Michael smiled shrugging, getting some eggs on his fork and eating them.

"What is yours?"

Michael was about to respond when Ryan said, "I created the name aquaman!"

"Ryan's convinced he came up with it." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Because I did, that is my nickname for Mike," Ryan looked at me, "Don't got stealing it, Ariel."

"Dude," Michael said, "She has a shark bite on her calf. Don't call her a mermaid."

"No, it's okay." I nodded, "It's ironic, and oddly funny."

"Ariel it is then." Ryan nodded. "That's my nickname for her, no one take it." He looked pointedly at Michael and Tyler.

"I need to call you something." I said to Ryan, thinking about names. "Flipper?" Ryan shook his head, "You're right I should do something more creative like saving swimmer Ryan?"

He laughed, "I like that one, did you get it from saving private Ryan?"

I nodded but before I could say anything there was a sharp intake of breath from Tyler.

"YOU HAVE A SHARK BITE ON YOUR LEG?" Tyler asked, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Calm down," Michael whispered. I smiled at him, I knew he was trying to protect me but I could talk about this.

"Yes, I was bitten by a shark five years ago." I nodded.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tyler was still talking very loudly.

"I was in the ocean and I was bitten by a shark." I shrugged, finishing my food and checking the clock. It was six-forty-five in the morning, I had to be at the gym by seven-fifteen, "That's why you'll never see me in the ocean." I grinned at the three, "The pool is fine, but not the ocean."

"I would be mad at you if you didn't have a good reason, but sense you do I won't try to persuade you with saying how beautiful oceans are, Ariel." Ryan replied, nodding as he finished his waffles.

"What time do you have to be at the gym, Clary?" Michael asked, noticing my look at the clock.

"Seven-fifteen." I said still watching the clock, "I really need a watch."

"Do you want mine?"

I looked back to see Michael already taking his off, "No, thank you, but no I don't need it."

"Don't you need a stopwatch?" Ryan asked, eyebrows furrowing together.

"My coach has one," I saw Michael holding his out for me to take, "Michael, I don't need a thousand watch for practice."

He smiled, "It's not a thousand dollars, Clary. Just take it."

"But-"

Ryan sighed from beside me, he took the watch from Michael's hand and put it around my wrist. At least it wasn't diamond encrusted or one of those you see rich celebrities wear, I thought. Still I was a little uneasy.

"Clary," Michael sighed, "Just wear it and give it back if that makes you feel better."

"Thank you," I whispered, blushing lightly.

"Does that mean you are going to keep it?"

"No, it-" I stuttered, "I'm just saying thank you."

"Then you're welcome."

I glanced at the clock on Michael's watch, it was now seven, "I probably should get going." I said, standing up and preparing to leave.

"Ariel," Ryan stood up as well, "I'm coming with you. I need to get some workout time done today too."

"Okay." I nodded, walking over to the trash can and dumping my plastic forks and used napkins. I walked back over to the table and waited for Ryan.

"I'll see you later, then?" Michael asked.

I shrugged a shoulder, "Probably. Are you two not training today?"

Tyler and Michael both nodded, "I am, I'll just be there later. Bob Bowman, my coach, is making me swim first today." Michael said.

"Yeah, I just need to eat first." Tyler replied, motioning to his untouched food. Ryan walked back over.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Sure," I nodded, "See you two."

"Bye." Tyler said and Michael grimaced as I walked away with Ryan.

To my surprise, Lolo met us at the entrance of the gym.

"Hey, where did you go this morning?" She asked me.

"I went to check out the cafeteria, the food was very good." I looked at Ryan, "Lolo this is Ryan Lochte. Ryan this is Lolo Jones." I introduced them.

"Good to meet you." Ryan smiled.

"You too." Lolo blushed lightly. After they met and Ryan gave Lolo her nickname 'Jones-y' we walked inside the gym and continued to train. Lolo and my medal matches were tomorrow so Jeff had to give us even more training.

So, seven hours later, I walked back to my room alone. Because Lolo would apparently get off later. Turning my phone back I on started to walk, my hair still wet from the half-shower I had in the locker room. When my phone blinked '3 missed calls: Jace' '1 new voice-mail: Jace', I became instantly nervous and worried.

Hesitantly, I sat on the stairs and listened to my voice-mail.

"Hey, Clary." Jace's voice started, "I didn't really want to say this to a machine but since you won't answer, I guess I will..." Jace took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I don't regret anything, but you looked so scared and haven't talked to me since, so I apologize. Clary, I've just been wanting to tell you that I have strong feelings, over and over again, I just... got caught up in the moment. If you hate me for ruining your concentration for tomorrow because of this, I'm sorry again. I just wanted to say that I will be in the crowd, cheering you on, and even if you don't want to be with me I will always... be here for you. Good luck. I know you'll win your gold."

"End of message to erase this message-" The woman recording started.

"Who are you talking to?" I jumped as male voice filled the stairwell. I looked around to see Michael at the top of the stairs.

I stood up quickly, hiding my phone behind my back, "No one. I was listening to my messages."

Michael rose his eyebrows and looked at me for a second before laughing. "Are you coming up or not? I was waiting for you."

I nodded running up the stairs to reach him, we walked in silence to my floor. When we approached the door that led to the fifth floor, I stopped and turned around to face him.

Michael's hands were in his pockets like he was cold, "I really like the friendship we have made throughout these last few days. I've really come to like you as a friend, as a fan, and I wish you the best tomorrow."

"Thank you, Michael." I whispered.

He smiled, "I haven't seen you race yet, but I'm sure your as great at that as you are at making friends."

I laughed, "Thanks. I really love this friendship we've made too, Michael. I didn't think I would ever meet you, and honestly I've looked up to you since Beijing, so to actually meet you and be friends with you is a great honor."

Michael, as the humble man he was, thanked me but waved off the honor part, "I'm just glad you met my mom."

I laughed before hugging him around the waist. Michael seemed shocked at first but eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms around my back. It was oddly comforting to embrace him, it felt like home. _I_ felt safe, secure, wrapped up in his strong arms. And even though he was a foot taller than me, we fit together.

"I am too," I said, standing on the tips of my toes to place my head on his shoulder. "Tell her I said hello, okay?"

"I will. I'm sure she'll say good luck as well." Michael pulled me tighter against him ever so slightly.

"If she does, tell her I said thank you." I laughed quietly again and pulled away, "Well, I guess I'll go now."

"Just make sure you get a good nights rest, a good breakfast, and give yourself a lot of time to practice before your race." Michael advised me, suddenly turning into a more handsome version of Jeff.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." I smiled up at him again, and started to turn the doorknob blindly, since I was still turned away from the door.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Clary, I'll be in the stands, cheering you on." _Jace. _I thought of him immediately, that's what he said in the message.

"Goodnight, Michael." I said numbly. Michael smiled once more before turning and walking up another flight of stairs.

Despite the texts from my family and all my friends, and despite Michael's advice to get a good-nights rest I got no sleep. My nerves, my determination, my confidence were all colliding into one. And also that sweet message from Jace kept creeping into my mind, as much as I tried to stop thinking about it. And now also, the hug with Michael that just felt so right.

So, restless and ready I closed my eyes, for everyone else's benefit, but I did not fall asleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter is race time!


	4. Races

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Races

Today was the day. Today was the day my seven years of training payed off, or was for nothing. Today was the day that I either won four medals or walked away with nothing (not including the relay race). Today was the day I become a champion or a failure. Today was the day that I step on the track and hold nothing back. Today was the day that I battle against my best friend.

Today was Olympic race day.

I woke up normally, got dressed, saw that my phone had a seizure with 'good lucks' and 'I love you's', backed my bag with shoes, toiletries, uniforms, podium wear, and jeans for after. Lolo and I exchanged a greeting. Abby hit us with an emotional speech, I only heard the first sentence though 'be the change you wish to see in the world' after that, I zoned out not because I wanted to but because I was ready.

I walked out of my bedroom and gasped. Inside my kitchen was a large banner hanging from one wall to another saying 'GOOD LUCK LOLO AND CLARY!'. Under it, stood my roommates and the fabulous five.

"Good luck!" They all chorused, clapping their hands and smiling widely.

"Wow!" Lolo grinned, "Thank you!" She started hugging everyone.

"Oh my goodness! You all are so sweet!" I smiled, embracing my friends. "Thank you!"

"You're so welcome!" McKayla smiled, hugging me tightly. "That's what friends are for!"

"Absolutely," Kyla agreed, "We just wanted to be here for you."

"Aren't you girls in training?" I asked.

"Oh, yes." Jordyn nodded, "But we think that coach will let us off one morning."

I laughed as Aly said, "We probably should be getting back soon. Good luck, Clary." She hugged me, "I know you are going to win."

Gabby hugged me after Aly let me go, "We will be watching from our gym! Good luck!"

"Thank you all," I smiled, "I'm glad you came." We all exchanged short words of farewell and the fabulous five left.

"Come here," Marti said calling Lolo and I to the kitchen, we walked in. "Tell me what you want to eat and chef Marti and Courtney will serve you." She paused, "But we don't suggest eggs before you have to go run."

I laughed, "I'll just have a bagel."

"Me too." Lolo agreed. I smiled at her, that's what coach always suggested we eat in the morning; bagel, fruit, and a whole lot of water.

"Toasted?" Courtney asked hopefully. Abby and Allyson laughed from there spots against the counter.

"Sure." I nodded.

"No, thanks." Lolo said.

"Okay," Marti nodded toasting my bagel and putting some cream cheese on it, "Here you go."

"And here you go." Courtney placed Lolo's bagel in front of her, Marti placed mine in front of me.

"Thank you." We both said to our cooks.

"Sure, anything else?" Lolo and I grinned at each other.

"Fruit and water, please." I said, ordering for both of us. Courtney and Marti nodded, getting all different color kinds of fruits putting them in a bowl and them placing them on the table. Courtney grabbed two water bottles and gave them to both of us. We thanked them again and started eating.

"Allyson," Abby said, "When are your races?"

"Tomorrow and Wednesday." Allyson grinned at Lolo and I, "The relay race is on Wednesday and Lolo and Clary are in it with me."

"Recipe for success." Abby muttered.

After we were finished eating, I looked at the watch on my arm.

"Lolo we should get going, it's already seven." I said to her, "Our first race starts at nine, the 200m." (A/N: I know I said Clary didn't qualify for the 200 meter race in the second chapter, but I made a mistake. I'm sorry for the confusion, Clary is in it along with Lolo)

"Oh!" Lolo jumped up. "We should get going!" She quickly walked back to her room idly reminding me of the late white rabbit.

"Good luck, you two!" Courtney threw her arms around me followed by Abby, Marti, and Allyson. "Please don't kill each other."

Lolo and I laughed, "Don't be worried, Clary and I have battled multiple times on the track. And as you can see, we haven't killed each other yet." Lolo motioned to our bodies.

"Yet." Marti muttered jokingly.

Allyson laughed, "Whatever. We'll be watching you two on television, good luck."

"I'm going to come down a little bit later."

"So am I." Courtney nodded.

"I would, but I have soccer practice." Abby shrugged apologetically, "I'll watch your races for as long as I can though."

"That's okay," I nodded, "Thank you guys for this." I motioned to the banner, "We will see you later."

"Bye! Good luck!" They all chorused as Lolo and I walked out the door.

We made our way to the locker rooms, changing into our actually first event uniforms. The uniforms we were running in were very revealing and skin tight; mine were red skin-tight shorts that went to the top of my thigh, starting just below my belly-button and my top basically looked like a normal short-sleeved red t-shirt except that it cut off, showing all of my stomach, the top had 'USA' printed in blue.

And, sense it was cold in London, I put on my new blue sweatpants and jacket. The ones that had 'Fray' written on the bicep. I tied my hair up in a pony-tail, with the help of Lolo, hung a hair-band around my neck, pulled on my shoes and tied them tight, and then I was ready.

I hoisted my heavy athletics bag over my shoulder as my competitor Jessica Ennis walked up.

"Good morning, Clary." She said in her beautiful British accent, hugging me and kissing both of my cheeks, "How are you?"

"I'm great, Jessica. Good morning to you too, and how are you?" I asked, "Are you ready for your races?"

"Yes, I am." She nodded looking ready, "I believe we are competing against each other."

"We are." I nodded, "You are in the 200 meter, right?"

"That's correct. I am also in the 400 meter for hurdles."

"Great," I smiled, "I wish you the best of luck."

"I wish you luck too," She hugged me again, "my new friend, Clary."

I embraced her back and then walked outside to the track. Lolo was already out there and stretching. Faintly, I noticed that the crowd cheered as I emerged on the track. A camera followed me as I jogged over to Lolo and Coach Jeff.

"Morning," Jeff gave me another water bottle and place his hands on my shoulders, "Did you get enough sleep?"

"I didn't sleep." I admitted.

"That was expected." He nodded, "Are you prepared and ready?"

I nodded.

"Okay, you and Lolo's first practice race is in ten minutes, why don't you go start stretching?" Jeff kissed my forehead and took his hands off my shoulders, "Remember to keep drinking." He added as I started walking away.

I set down my bag in a seat before sitting on the ground and starting to stretch out my legs. I grabbed my ipod and headphones, putting them in my ears to find the song I should keep in my head through my four races today.

_Just know you're not alone, cause I'm going to make this place your home_

... No. I changed the song.

_It started with a whisper and that was when I kissed her_

... No.

_It's only in your head you feel left out, or looked down on._

Yes. The Middle by Jimmy Eat World is the winner. (A/N: I don't own the song, but it is really good.) I listened to it a few times until it go stuck in my head, then it was time for my practice races.

Jeff helped me put on my bid that simply stated 'Fray' on the front, and he also put one on my back that said 'USA'. I pulled off my sweats and jacket and walked to lane seven, we were practicing our 200 meter which wasn't my best event, but we couldn't get eliminated during practice races so I wasn't to worried.

"Take your mark." The crowd cheered as the announcer told us to get ready. I placed my feet in there correct spots, pulled my headband up to get my bangs out of my face, put my hands behind the lines, and prepared for the race to start.

"Don't get your hopes up, little girl, you aren't going to win." The girl in line eight whispered to me. I didn't spare her a glance, not letting her getting into my head.

_Live right now, just be yourself. It dosen't matter if it's good enough, for someone else._ I sang in my head as the gun went off and I started to run. _It just takes some time a little bit of... _

The singing in my head cut off as the lane eight girl's foot got caught in the hurdle, the wood object flipped over in my lane, knocking down my next hurdle in the process. I swerved to dodge it, landing hard on my right foot. I heard a loud pop and when I tried to slow down and stop, I ran hard into the hurdle bars. Jamming my hip into it, knowing there would be a large bruise there after. I finally stopped, seeing all the other girls keep dashing towards the finish line.

I tried to walk, but my ankle hurt to bad. The crowd was roaring, my coach yelling.

"Clary Fray! Get off the track!" Jeff yelled, running up to be parallel to me on the sidelines, "Don't finish! Come here! Get off the track!"

I hopped off the field, keeping my right foot off the ground. Jeff grabbed my elbow, wrapping and arm around my waist, and helped me into the locker room. Several cameras and a man and woman in scrubs following us. Jeff placed me on a bench, I pulled my right leg up and rested it before me as the doctors took off my shoe and sock and started to look at it.

"It's really swelling." The woman muttered, smiling at me. I thought, she was trying to make me feel better... that must mean it's really bad.

"What does that mean?" Jeff demanded, "What's wrong with it?"

"Can you curl you're toes, Clary?" The man asked, I tried wincing slightly but got them curled, "It's not broken." Jeff sighed in relief along with me, "But, I think it is sprained. I'm not positive."

"Why aren't you positive?"

"We won't be able to know until we get it x-rayed." The man sighed, "I'm sorry, honey, but I don't think you should race anymore."

"No," I shook my head, "That's not happening. I have four races today. Tie it up and I'll get it looked at tomorrow."

"Miss Fray-" The woman started but Lolo cut her off, running into the locker rooms. She looked extremely worried.

"What happened?" She demanded, "I ran across the finish line and saw that you weren't with me. Then I saw the replay, are you okay?" She asked looking at my foot and gasping.

"Clary," Jeff said in a defeated voice, "I don't think you should race."

"Jeff, there is no way in hell that I am not going back out there to do my races." I shook my head.

"But, Clary-" He started again.

"I'm going out there right now." I started to get up but the doctors, Jeff, and Lolo pushed me down.

Jeff shook his head laughing lightly, "Doctors will you please wrap her foot up the best you can?"

The doctors objected, putting up a fight and telling me that it would only get worse.

"I'm not quitting. These are the Olympics." I replied shortly. Jeff told them again to wrap my foot up and this time they did what they were told. Wrapping my foot up as much as they could in gauze and tape.

"That's an ugly bruise, Clary." Lolo whispered, eyeing my hip. With all the ankle talk, I had almost forgot about it. I looked now.

Lolo was right, there was an angry purple-black bruise that was an exact lining of the hurdle right-angle bars. I sighed.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted this day to start."

Lolo grinned, squeezing my hand in comfort, "At least it makes you look like a badass."

I laughed and at that moment, the doctors finished up with my foot. Lolo let go of my hand as Jeff grasped my elbow, helping me up. It hurt, I wasn't going to lie, it _hurt_. But some pain in my foot and a bruise on my hip were not going to stop what I've been training for since I was nine.

I walked around in a circle a few times, as Jeff let me go, just to test out my foot. After a few circles, it was still bad but maybe, just maybe, I would be able run.

Jeff was watching me closely, "We will practice until your race. Let's get out there, Lolo go start training. Clary come with me and don't say anything to the camera's."

"Okay." I turned to the doctors, "Thank you so much."

"Of course." They both nodded, smiling. I smiled back as I walked back outside with Jeff. The cold air hitting me as soon as I stepped out. I shivered.

"Clary! Clary Fray, how will this affect your racing?" A man with a microphone asked me from the crowd, cameras followed me on either side of me.

"Miss Fray, are you alright? What is wrong with your foot?" A woman asked. I ignored them, just as Jeff asked, I followed my coach to the middle of the field. After putting on my sweatpants and jacket.

Jeff set up three hurdles all about five feet apart, he had a stopwatch in hand.

"When I say go," He started, "I want you to take your time and jump over these hurdles. We will keep working on it until you get fast enough."

I nodded, Jeff gave me a few feet of room.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. _"Go." I started to run, ignoring the screaming pain in my foot. _Just try your best, try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

I jumped over the first hurdle, making sure I landed on my left foot. When my right hit the ground, I almost stopped and screamed in pain, but I kept going. These are the Olympics Clary, I told myself. You are not going to stop because of some pain.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

I kept running, jumping over the second and third hurdle._ Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright). _When I finished, Jeff told me my time was thirty-seconds. Which was terrible, awful. My usual time was twenty-two seconds.

"Again." Jeff said, smiling encouragingly at me. I nodded, my determination motivating me as I turned around to go again.

Hey, you know they're all the same.

I hopped over the first and second. _You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in._The third. Coach said I was twenty-five. A few more times after that, I remarkably got under twenty.

"Great! I need to go help Lolo." Jeff smiled, hugging me. "Now go do your lunges, stretches, and high-knees." I nodded, walking over to the track. These were the exercises where I had to do walking lunges all the way to the first hurdle, stretch, then do high-knees all the way back to the line.

I started my lunges. _It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride. Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright). It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride. Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

When I got to the hurdle, which was about twenty-five meters away, I sat down on the ground. Once seated, I lifted my leg up and placed it up so it was rested on the hurdle, I then moved my head down until it was on the track; feeling the muscles being stretched in my leg.

I repeated the action on my other leg and then stood up, doing high-knees the way back to the line. _Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just do your best, do everything you can. And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say._

I made my way to the line, shaking my legs a little just to loosen them up. Then, as the race started in five minutes, I walked over to my seat; taking off my sweatpants and jacket. Seeing my shark bite and sprained ankle, shinning up at me like medals of honor.

"Clary," Jeff broke through my thoughts, bringing Lolo with him, "I have something for you two. Just a little thank you," He shrugged pulling out two boxes from his back pocket. He handed us each a box.

Inside was a silver necklace with a small silver cross on the end of it. I gasped at the beauty of it and hugged Jeff.

"Thank you." I said. Jeff nodded and I linked it around my neck, seeing it fall just to the top of my uniform top. "It's so pretty."

"You're welcome." Jeff said as Lolo hugged him as well. "I just wanted you two to know how proud I am of you. How proud I am to be your coach. Just remember that no matter what happens today, never give up your friendship."

Lolo and I nodded.

"Okay then." He shooed us, "Go out there and make me proud."

"We will coach." Lolo promised to him and I nodded in agreement before we both walked onto the track. "Good luck, Clary." She whispered hugging me I hugged her tightly back. "I love you, best friend."

"I love you too." I said as I let her go. We smiled at each other before walking to our lanes, I was in lane seven, Lolo in lane four. The crowd started to cheer.

"Take your mark." The crowd instantly silenced as the announcer told us to get ready. I took a deep breath and took my mark. Thanking God, in my head, for bringing me here. Whatever happens, I thought, I will praise You.

"You're not fooling anyone with that brace. I'll still beat you." Lane eight girl said again.

The gun went off.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just try your best, try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

As the first, second, and third hurdle passed; I could tell that I was not winning by any means. But the first turn was coming up, Coach always said that turns were my cup of tea and I knew coming out here that it was going to be my turns versus Lolo, Jessica, and everyone else's height.

The turn came, I heard the announcer screaming but could not hear his words as I saw the finish line and crossed it. I slowed my running to a walk and slowly to a stop as I caught my breath, looking at the ground, not knowing who won yet. Everything slowly started to come back.

"That was a photo finish if I have ever seen one! Lolo Jones and Clary Fray, the best friends from Brooklyn, ran together across the finish line!" The announcer sounded like a proud dad.

I looked up at the screen that showed who won; places eight, seven, six, five, four... The names stopped for a second, just to make us sweat. There were three places left for three people; Jessica, Lolo, and I.

"Third place, getting the bronze medal will be..." The announcer said, "Jessica Ennis!" Jessica yelped and started to jump around. The crowed was the same way, jumping around and yelling for there Britain athlete.

"Congratulations, Jessica!" I said. Jessica hugged me tightly.

"Just watch; you'll be golden." She replied in my ear.

"I hope." I spoke as she let me go, getting the Great Britain flag and draping it over her shoulders. I smiled after her and walked over to Lolo, "Whatever happens."

"Still friends." Lolo finished as we both looked up at the screen.

"First and second place for the 200 meter women's hurdles is all counting on this photo. Let's see it now." The announcer said as a photo popped up on the screen. It was of Lolo and I, it was very close, but my arm managed to be over the line first. "Clary Fray wins! Clary Fray gets the gold! Lolo gets the silver! Excellent work for the five-foot-two shark-bitten teen!"

I gasped, my hand going over my mouth as a camera showed up in my face. After my initial shock, I raised up my hands in a praying symbol and whispered, "Thank you." Then I raised my hands up in fists and smiled at the crowd. Lolo was on the ground, hitting the track repeatedly in victory. She stood up and we grinned.

Lolo and I then ran towards each other, before jumping, and hitting our hips in the air; much like a football player would do to celebrate. We came back down and hugged.

"Congratulations!" I yelled over the crowd.

"Congratulations to you!" Lolo said, we got out of our hug. And then the camera's led me over to Mrs. Michelle Obama, the first lady of the United States! She hugged me, draping an American flag around my shoulders.

"Congratulations, Miss Clary Fray." She said during the hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Mrs. Obama!" I talked over the crowd again.

"Go celebrate your win." She smiled widely and let me go. I rose the American flag up and did what the first lady told me to do as the camera's flashed.

Sometimes between sooner or later, I made my way over to the interviewing station. There was a man there an African American man who was about a foot and a half taller than me.

"Hello, first of all congratulations Clary, how do you feel right now?" He asked me.

I stumbled over my words, "I'm speechless. I'm just so happy and grateful. All praise and glory to God."

"Clary, did you ever think that they would allow a woman under five-foot-seven to enter this race?"

"No, I didn't. And when they did, from the way things started out this morning, I didn't think that I would actually win. A small part of me thought that I would get eighth place and the other part was telling that one to shut up so I didn't lose my focus." I answered.

The man smiled, "What do you think about your ankel and what did the doctor say?"

"They said they can't really tell what's wrong with it without an x-ray, as for what I think about it." I shrugged, "This to shall pass."

"Clary what are you going to do if it is broken?"

"It's not going to stop me from competing, that's for sure. That's what I said to my coach, there is no way that I am leaving with just a bruise and some pain in my ankle."

"Okay, last question," The man smiled, "Clary you just won a gold medal what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," I shrugged again, "I'm going to Disneyland."

The interviewer laughed, "Thank you, Clary. Congratulations."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Coach met Lolo and I in the locker rooms; congratulating us telling us he was proud of us, etc. We thanked him, embraced him, and did what coaches and there winning athletes did before Jeff told me to get some rest fro my next race. Since it was an hour and a half away. I told him I would after I got my medal.

Then, ten minutes later, I was dressed in the black nike pants and grey USA jacket standing on the podium. A shiny gold medal around my neck, as I sang the National Anthem.

After that, they gave me a black box which held the medal in a soft foam, I grabbed my bag, waved again to the cheering crowd then I started to walk back to my room. I got stopped about every ten feet from people saying congratulations.

I opened the elevator and there, looking like a Greek god, was Michael Phelps. He smiled at me when he saw me standing there. I grinned back.

Michael walked towards me looking like he was about to say something, but then thought better of it and then we were kissing. And I was shocked, not just because the greatest Olympian of all time was kissing me, but that why he was kissing so fiercely. Like he owned me. Like I was property.

Michael's lips were soft on mine, but still fierce. I knew he was in control with every move he made.

"I think I've wanted to do that since I first met you." He whispered, breath hot, against my lips.

I didn't respond.

"What happens?" He asked, "What happens when I go back to Baltimore and you go back to Brooklyn, we will be states away Clary."

"Shh," I hushed him, running my hands up his strong arms, "Don't think about that. Live right now, in the present."

He nodded and kept kissing me until the elevator chimed, I looked and saw that floor five was lit up. The doors were opening.

"I have to go." I whispered, gasping when his lips just moved to my neck.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He started to suck on my neck, "I could relax you."

So tempting as his lips moved to my jawline. Deep down, I knew I had to say no. I didn't really know how far he would go, but I was only sixteen.

"I can't," I whispered, taking his face away from my skin, "I'm sorry. I still have three races, Michael, and I have to rest for half-an-hour before I go compete again."

He nodded, "Alright, I'll see you later." He kissed me on the lips once more, "Congratulations, gold-medalist."

"Thank you." I whispered before forcing myself to walk out of the elevator. "Bye." I said as the elevators closed. As soon as they did, I jumped a few times just to get the urges out of my system, then I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, before I walked down to my door. I knocked.

"Hello?" Courtney opened the door, "Oh! Congratulations, Clary!" She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thank you." My other roommates ran up and hugged me as well asking to see my medal. I pulled the black box out of my bag, which held the heavy medal, and I showed them. There was a chorus of 'oohs's and they all looked at the gold.

"I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it." Abby said hugging me again, "Wait. Where's Lolo?"

I shrugged, "She and Coach wanted her to stay at the track to keep practicing."

"Oh, okay." She nodded, "Well when you see her make sure you tell her congratulations from us."

"I will." I promised nodding.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked.

"I just wanted to take like a twenty-minute nap and then head back down. The 100 meter and 400 meter are back-to-back and I wanted to rest."

"Alright, that makes sense. We will be as quiet as possible." Marti promised, nodding.

"Okay, thanks." I hugged them all once more before walking into my room.

I set down my bag and my medal on the bedside table, so I could keep an eye on it. I pulled out my phone from the pocket in my bag and gasped as I saw the number of text messages, Facebook and twitter updates, and the number of e-mails I had received.

Hesitantly I opened twitter first, seeing that I now had over two-hundred thousand followers and tweets from my high-school friends, fans, celebrities, and other Olympians.

"So proud of my roommate and good friend ClaryFray! She deserves this! I've never seen more determination in one little girl! Love you! #TeamUSA." Abby Wambach posted under two minutes ago. I would have to thank her later.

"CONGRATULATIONS! My beautiful, funny, sweet friend ClaryFray! I'm so proud of you and I know the rest of the five are too! #LoveYou" McKayla Maroney tweeted.

"What a race! I'm so proud of myself and my best friend ClaryFray! We both have made so much progress and no one deserves this more than you. #WhateverHappens." Lolo just posted. I quickly messaged her back with some thank you's.

"I've had the honor of getting to know the new Olympic gold medalist ClaryFray! Congratulations! Good luck with your next races. My mom says congratulations too!" Michael just posted, the other Olympians; Ryan Lochte, Tyler Clary, Jessica Ennis, Missy Franklin, and more- pretty much posted the same things. Then came the celebrities and I had a mini-heart attack at the celebrities talking about _me. _

"I'm so amazed at the little ClaryFray! Congratulations, girl! I hope your foot gets better soon! #USA." Katy Perry posted.

"I was watching the Olympics and I just saw the 200 meter hurdles! Great race ClaryFray! Congratulations!" Taylor Swift posted.

"It's so great to see a friendship as strong as ClaryFray and LoloJones! And such great Christians too! Great job! Good luck on your next races!" Justin Bieber and even though I wasn't really a fan of his music, I still respected him.

"I would of never thought that such a young woman has been through so much. Between her shark-bite, the loss of her father, and now a broken ankle in the Olympics. I'm in awe of you! Congratulations ClaryFray! #SoInspiring #USA #Olympics." P!NK posted under a minute ago.

The other celebrities included; Nick Jonas, Nicki Minja, Will Ferrell, Rob Dydrek, and Ellen DeGeneres. My heart was beating so fast at the end of it that I thought I would never get to sleep, so I didn't even check my Facebook, text-messages, or e-mails.

Well, except for my mother's because I know she would kill me if I didn't.

After I got changed, set an alarm, and put my head down on the pillow, I was asleep almost immediately. A loud beeping alarm woke me up twenty minutes later and I wished I had thirty minutes.

I grumbled out of bed, eventually making my way back to the track. The crowd cheering louder for me this time, which made me smile brightly. I did my usual stretches and workouts, Jeff retied the wrap around my ankle; which now only felt like a dull ache, compared to me winning gold.

My race against Lolo and Kellie Wells, another USA track member that didn't like me very much, in the 100 meter hurdles was next. I wasn't very confident about this one only because there were no turns. Of course, I would still go one-hundred-and-ten percent though.

"Take your mark." The announcer said. I took my mark and waited. The gun went off and the crowd cheered.

Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just do your best. Do everything you can.

The race was over _very _quickly, this time Lolo was the clear golden winner. I got silver, Kellie won bronze. We all hugged and congratulated each other.

The three American flags hung high as we all were presented with our medals and sang the National Anthem. I hardly had time to catch my breath between the 100 and 400 meter as they were only fifteen minutes apart. I did what stretches and tried to ignore the announcer as he talked about me. Of course, they were just telling my story but I didn't want to hear them at the moment.

I had to jog to the track before I would've been disqualified. This race was against Kellie Wells, Jessica Ennis, and Dawn Harper. If I didn't win, I hoped it was Jessica.

"Take your mark." I heard for the fourth time that day. I took it, getting my head in the game with my song once more. The gun went off. I dashed to the finish line, finding out later that I won a gold medal once again. I jumped and cheered with Jessica, who got silver, and Dawn who won bronze.

The last race of the day was in an hour, my 800 meter, which was all the way around the track one time. I was so exhausted- carrying my bag, my silver, and gold medals- as I made my way into the locker room after the podium and National Anthem.

I took a shower and changed into my last outfit of the day, which was the same thing as my day uniforms except the bottoms were longer. Patting my hair dry with a towel, I walked out of the shower room, and into the actually locker room. I gasped-partly because I thought I was alone- but also when I saw who was in there.

"Jace? What are you doing in here?" He turned, his gold eyes were staring at my face all over as if to memorize every detail.

"We belong together." He whispered getting closer and then we were kissing.

Everything I hoped for in this kiss, everything that I would dream about and then wake up panting, this kiss was everything I knew would happen and then some. The electric shock multiplied by ten, Jace's hands were strong but gentle as he held them at my waist, and when he pulled me against him, our bodies fit together perfectly. Our lips acted like they were made to be put together and never be separated.

He pulled away eventually to let me breath, "We belong together." He repeated.

My knees were wobbly and I was breathing harder than I had running on the track, but Jace didn't seem to mind. "Why did it take you so long to do that?"

He laughed breathlessly, keeping his face close to mine, "Better late than never, baby."

I smiled up at him before looking at the shiny medals on my bag, "I finally won my gold medals, Jace."

"I know, baby, I know," He wrapped his arms around my waist, "And I won mine." He said, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You aren't going to become really cheesy, are you?"

"That depends, do you like cheese?"

"Yes, but not in the way you are talking about."

"Come on," His hands slid up my spine and I shivered, "Just a little bit of cheese."

"Okay, but only a little." I smiled.

"You'll rethink that decision later." Jace smirked and winked, he brushed his lips over mine again, then he became serious. "Congratulations, Clary. I'm sure you heard me, I was the loudest one in the crowd besides probably your mother."

I blushed looking away from his eyes, "Thank you."

"Now you go out there and finish your last race, so we can spend more time doing this," He kissed me again, "instead of being on the clock and worrying about whether or not someone is going to come in here."

"Okay. You better get out of here." I said looking around.

Jace shook his head, "Always the voice of reason. You're right though," He kissed my forehead and cheeks, "I probably should go."

No, I thought, stay with me. Be with me. Forever.

Jace slid his hands down my arms, from around my waist, and grasped my hands, "You can do this, okay?" His golden eyes looked into mine, "I know you can. Clary, I know your tried but just bring up what energy you can and finish this last race of the day."

I nodded, my words escaping me as his eyes bore into mine.

"Okay," Jace nodded kissing each of my hands, "I'll go now." He stared at me like he wanted to say something else, something meaningful and unforgettable, but then he turned away and ran out the back door of the locker room.

I smiled after him, bringing my fingers to my tingling lips and sighed. Then I heard voices coming into the room, and shook my head to clear it, after that I grabbed my bag- my _heavy_ bag with the added five pound weight of each medal- and made my way out to the track again.

"Take your mark." The announcer said for the last time that day. I got into place and waited as the gun shot. This time I didn't need a song I just kept thinking of Jace's eyes, lips, and his lips on mine to get me through the race. I won the race, seeing golden before I even got closed to the finish line.

Once more, before hopefully on Wednesday, I changed into my podium wear and sang the National Anthem, got my gold medal, and had my picture taken with the second and third place woman; Dawn Harper and Kellie Wells.

After several hugs and kisses from coach, Lolo, Jessica, and all of my other friends on the track I made my way back to the hotel. I survived more congratulation's, hugs, and even more kisses and finally made my way to my bed. I laid down, closing my eyes, but not falling asleep because my phone started to buzz from my pocket.

It was Mom. _Oh no. _

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Clary! Congratulations, honey!" She yelled happily.

"Thanks, Mom."

"So, honey," _Oh, here it comes. _"Can you come over to our hotel tonight?"

"Mom, I'm so tired-"

"I know, I know! You can sleep over here, please, honey?"

"Can I just come over there tomorrow morning?"

"No. We have a party planned for you, with some of the people we've met here."

A party? After I've run four races today, seriously mom?

"Mom-"

"Please, Clary?" She begged. I heard someone else in the background begging and then a male voice tell that someone to stop and that I needed rest.

I hate when people begged me, they knew it was my weakness and that I would give in, "Alright fine! Let me get a shower and change."

"Thank you, honey. I'll see you in thirty minutes?"

"Yep."

"Thanks. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up, sighing I made my way to the shower-taking my time on purpose- then I changed into some decent jeans and a USA t-shirt along with an Olympics pull over jacket that came in the huge box from the other day. I brought the four black boxes which held my silver and gold medals, because I knew they would want to see them, and then I headed to there hotel.

I took a deep breath before I knocked. I was ushered in before I could blink and suddenly around the room the Lightwoods, Luke, and my mother had set up Olympic colors everywhere. From wall to wall was a banner that read CONGRAUTLATIONS! And on the coffee table there was a cake that had the Olympic rings on them with three gold medals and one silver with my name printed under them.

"Oh!" Isabelle walked towards me reached for a box. "Can I see them?"

I held them out of her grasp and addressed everyone, "You can all see these. But if you hurt them, drop them, lose them, or harm my medals in anyway I will have your head cut off before you can say help." They took my threat and handled my medals with utmost care.

"A little dramatic, Clary?" Jace asked.

I glared at him, "I've worked seven years for these. I have a right to be a little dramatic." Jace just smirked.

Mom hugged me, "Congratulations, honey. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mom." I said embracing her back. Then I was passed around threw the crowd, getting congratulated from everyone.

"Is your foot okay?"

I shrugged, "It hurts a little."

"We'll go get it check tomorrow." I nodded at my mother and yawned.

"Oh, honey, are you tired?" Luke asked.

"I ran four races today, Luke. I'm very tired and my feet hurt." I said, nodding.

"Why didn't you bring an overnight bag?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. I forgot I guess." Then I remembered something, "Where are the guests you said were here?"

"Oh," Mom blushed, "I just said that to get you over here."

"Figures." I rolled my eyes, getting irritated at my mother.

"Clary can sleep in my room." Jace announced, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked completely gorgeous, but what he just said made me blush and gasp.

"Jace!" Maryse and I scolded at the same time. Jace's smirk only grew.

After dinner, cake and wordy speeches from everyone, I started to yawn again. I was walking back from the kitchen when an arm shot out, grasped my elbow, and pulled me into a bedroom. I was seated on a bed Jace was beside me, holding my hand in his own.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." I replied when I caught my breath.

"Is your foot alright?" He asked, eyes worried.

I shrugged, "It still hurts."

"Can I?" He left the question hanging, pointing at my right ankle. I nodded and Jace gently picked up my foot and set it in his lap. He untied my shoe and took off my sock, gasping quietly as he saw how swollen it was. "Clary-"

"I'll go to the hospital tomorrow. Don't start, please, I'm so tired." I pleaded. He looked at me for a long moment before nodding, he touched my foot gently; so gently, that I almost didn't feel his fingertips but still as he moved his hand around my foot became better.

"Clary, I pulled you away because I have to talk to you about something."

His tone made me feel guilty about the kiss with Michael, but I was afraid. Because I had waited so long for Jace to finally kiss me and now that he did, maybe we would become something more, and what if he got so mad that he left me?

"I need to tell you something." Jace repeated, his free hand stroked my hair away from my face. His expression was absent as he brushed it away, almost as if he didn't know he was doing it.

"Jace," I said trying to muster up the courage to tell him about Michael's kiss, "Michael and I-"

"Shh," Jace gently moved my face until I was looking at him again, "Clary, I want us to be together. I want you to be my girlfriend. Because every time I see your beautiful face I want to run my fingers through your hair, let my hands linger on your body, kiss you, hold your hand so everyone knows your mine." He smiled wistfully, "When you won today, I thought that you were my girlfriend, but now how your acting-how _we are _acting- towards each other. I just-" He took a deep breath, "Clary Fray, I love you and I just want you to know that I would do anything for you, I belong to you, and I would never hurt you, Clary, ever."

I was stunned, unable to speak. I was saved, however, by Max walking in.

"Hey, Clary! There you are." He announced coming forward and grabbing my hand that was still in Jace's, "Come on! You have presents to open."

I quickly put my shoe and sock back on, glanced once more at Jace's face- he looked like he had just had a nightmare- and I yearned to touch them, but Max dragged me out of the room.

An hour later, I walked back to my hotel; a new tote bag, more jewelery and jackets, and some new cute skirts and shirts from Isabelle, under my arm. I thought about Jace and Michael and about my races.

When I entered my hotel room, I sat on the bed looking through my phone I saw that I had over three-hundred-thousand followers on twitter, three-hundred- thousand likes on Facebook, and _several _e-mails and text messages saying congratulations. All of these were nothing compared to what I felt when Jace told me he loved me.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I spelt congratulations at least ten times in this chapter but I'll write it once again congratulations Lolo and Clary!


	5. Doctor's Office

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Some of the explanations were taken off web-sites.

Doctor's

I woke up the next morning to a buzz in my ear. My eyes blinked open and realized my phone was lit up from a text message. Looking around I saw that Lolo was still asleep, but Abby was gone. Jeff let Lolo and I take the day off today because of how well we both did yesterday.

I took my phone off it's charger and saw that Jace messaged me, "Good morning beautiful! I hope you slept well. I love you!" Not two seconds after I read Jace's sweet text message, did my phone ring seeing that it was my mom. I limped into the bathroom, not wanting to wake up Lolo as I answered it. I noticed that every time I put a little bit of weight on my right leg, a popping sound occurred.

"Hello?" I asked, leaning most of my weight on my left foot and on the counter.

"Good morning, honey. Did I wake you?" Mom asked.

"Not really." I said, not wanting to explain.

"Okay, good." I could almost hear her sigh of relief, "Honey, your doctors appointment is at eleven." I looked at the clock in the bathroom and saw that it was nine-forty-five.

"How did you get an appointment so fast?"

"I told them who you were and they told us to come in as soon as possible, which for them is eleven."

"Mom, are you sure they didn't take away anyones appointment?" I asked, worried.

"I asked that and the nurse said I didn't. Anyway, I told them what happened to you, about your foot and hip, and they said they'd x-ray both."

"Okay." I nodded to myself. "Good thing because I can't really walk."

"Oh! Honey, I'm sorry! I'd come over there if I could, I'll send Jessica over to help you. Apparently she has something to tell you anyways."

"Okay, what time do I need to be at your hotel?"

"If your hurting that bad, we will just meet outside. I'll get us a cab or whatever they call them in England."

I laughed, "Sure, I'll meet you in about thirty minutes."

"Okay, bye, I love you."

"Bye." I hung up and started to get ready the best I could without making any noise to wake up my roommate. I managed the best I could; getting blue jeans, an Olympic polo, and my track team USA jacket. Well one of them, sense I had many.

I walked outside as someone knocked on the door. I opened it and there Jessica Taylor stood with a clipboard and several papers.

Jessica was my agent. She was reliable, trustworthy, respectful of my opinion,and very sweet. Jessica was a pretty woman she had about five inches on me, she had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Even though she was about eight years older than me, we were good friends.

"Hey, Clary! Congratulations!" She hugged me.

"Thanks, Jess." I replied.

"Oh, how is your foot and hip?"

"They really hurt." I said, pulling up my shirt a little to show her the bruise. She gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"That depends on what the doctor says."

Jessica nodded seriously, "I have something I need to talk to you about, can we sit down for a minute?"

I looked at the clock, "For a minute, I guess."

She helped me over to the couch and we sat down. Jess started to bring out different papers and envelopes.

"Clary, my phone almost exploded from how many calls and messages I got yesterday-"

"I know how that feels." I interrupted, "Sorry."

"That's alright," Jessica held up the papers, "Clary, all these people want you to be in contract with them; McDonalds, Target, Coca-Cola, Nike, Oakley, and even Gatorade! Not to even mention all the people that want you for interviews and appearances!"

I gasped, grabbing the papers, "Are you serious?"

Jess nodded smiling widely, "Yes! I already checked and all of them won't get you into trouble with NBC and almost all of them are over a million dollars! Clary, from the money you are getting from winning four gold and one silver and what you will make from these deals and endorsements you are going to be making a whole lot of money!"

"Wow." I whispered taking all that in. We hugged as I was still in shock.

"Who do you want to contract with Clary?" I glanced at the clock, it was already ten-thirty.

"Maybe we should talk about this later, I have to go."

"Okay, I'll come by later, alright?"

"Oh, are you not going to the doctors?"

"No, I can't be away from my phone for that long." She hugged me again, "I wish you the best though."

"Thanks." I said and we rode down the elevator, talking about random things. We walked out of Olympic Village, I had to stop a few times to take pictures with people, and I saw my mom with Jace and Jeff beside a cab.

Jace's smile turned into a frown as he saw me limping towards them. He quickly ran over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and helping me to the car.

"Hello." I said to him, blushing as his warm arm held me tightly. It would be a perfect moment, except all the camera's getting photos and my mom, coach, and agent being there.

"Hey." Jace replied. "I sent you a message this morning."

"I know, I read it and it was really sweet but my mom called me right after and I couldn't reply-"

"Clary," Jace laughed, "You don't have to explain yourself. It's okay. I'm not mad." He helped me into the car and slid in after me. Mom and Jeff came in after us and Jeff told the driver where to go.

I took the phone out of my pocket and said to my followers on twitter, "I'm on my way to the doctors. Hoping for the best! #FingersCrossed." I was already addicted and horribly obsessed with twitter, which was not good.

We arrived at the doctors fifteen minutes later and after a half an hour of waiting in the sitting room, we were called back to take my x-rays. And after that was finished, Jace, Mom, Jeff, and I sat in the room waiting for the doctor. The doctor walked in a few minutes later.

"Hello, Miss Fray. I'm and I'll be your doctor today."

"Okay. I'm Clary, nice to meet you." Dr. Green shook hands with my mom, Jace, and Jeff.

Dr. Green looked back at me, "Your test came back."

"And?" I asked, not liking the tone of his voice.

"It's not very good." He frowned, "You ankle is sprained and two toes are broken."

"Oh no." I looked sadly down at my foot.

My mother came over to me and started to rub my back, "What can we do about it?"

"I'll give you a boot today that should stabilize it. The ankle will take six weeks to heal and the toes should only take three."

"Is there more?" Jeff asked, noticing his tone change as well.

"Well, Miss Fray, when your mother called me I was more worried about your hip. Can I see it, please?" He asked. Dr. Green put up the x-ray scans on a light screen showing my hip which was in a weird place.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Let me explain: the hip muscles contract and relax with every stride while running or walking." Dr. Green started.

"So what's wrong with Clary's?" Mom asked.

"Tendinitis in the front of the hip is a common injury among runners, high jumpers, ballet dancers, and hurdlers. This condition, the condition you have, is named iliopsoas tendinitis, or iliopsoas syndrome." Dr. Green said.

"How is it cured?" I asked, worried. Mom rubbed my back.

"You can help iliopsoas tendinitis by adjusting your running program, stretching your hip flexor muscles and strengthening your hip, abdominal, gluteal and lower back also typically includes stretching and strengthening exercises that gradually increase your range of motion."

"If we did that, would it make my hip better by tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, not."

"Well then I'll run in the pain."

"Miss Fray, I must insist that you do not do that." Dr. Green shook his head, "This injury can take months to fully heal, and if you hurt it again tomorrow it might be permanently damaged."

"Might." I whispered.

"Clary," Jace stepped in, "Maybe you should sit your last race out."

"I can't just do that, Jace. It isn't like this is just a regular meet, these are the Olympics, and three people are counting on me to race in the relay tomorrow."

"What exactly is an iliopsoas?" Jeff asked quietly, I knew that look; he was on the fence about letting me race.

"The iliopsoas is a hip flexor muscle that raises the thigh toward the abdomen when contracted. The iliopsoas muscle attaches to the front of the thigh, the front of the hip, and the vertebra in the lower back." Dr. Green explained, starting to look at my hip. "And you definitely have that syndrome." He shook his head frowning, "You poor girl, you must have hit the hurdle so hard."

"Yeah, I was running as fast as I could." I shrugged.

"Congratulations on your medals by the way. With this hip and your foot combined I don't know how you actually ran, much less won and jump over those hurdles." Dr. Green smiled, amazement in his brown eyes.

"She is definitely a trooper." Mom smiled, patting my shoulder.

"She is." Dr. Green nodded, "I'll send my nurse Lucy in here and she'll fit you in your boot and hip brace. It was nice meeting you all." He shook all our hands, smiling, before he left the room.

Nurse Lucy came in a few minutes later, she carried a few different braces of different sizes. She fit the boot on me on her first try. The hip, however, took awhile because the brace was ridiculous.

It had a circle velcro patting which I found out wrapped around the waist. Then there was a metal bar that attached to a patted plastic that velcro-ed to tighten it and hooked together in the back. I tried it on and it fit very well, and also moved well when I walked; I felt no pain wearing both of them. But attention I would get from it made me feel queasy.

The next one was way less transformer-ish. It was just a velcro strap that wrapped around my waist and attached to its five-inch thigh velcro attachment. It was a bit uncomfortable around my waist.

"Is that uncomfortable?" Lucy asked, Jace was beside me holding my hand as Mom and Jeff filled out papers outside the room.

"Very." I nodded.

"Okay, then you'll have to wear the other one because I can't tighten this without cutting off your blood circulation and I can't loosen it because then it will fall off."

I sighed, "Alright, thanks."

"What's wrong?" Jace asked from beside me, letting me lean on him as Lucy pulled off the uncomfortable brace.

"I just dread the attention and all the questions." I replied, leaning on Jace further as Lucy replaced the huge brace that fit just right. Then I was able to stand on my own, wearing the boot and hip brace and I felt no pain.

"Always so modest." Jace whispered, shaking his head in wonder.

"Clary, I think you are set to go." Lucy said before I could answer Jace, "Are you sure nothing feels uncomfortable?"

"I'm sure, thank you nurse, Lucy." I thanked and hugged her.

"Of course, it's my job." She let me go, "Congratulations, by the way."

I smiled, "Thank you."

On the way back to the hotel, I sent out another tweet, "Verdict: My ankle is sprained and two toes are broken. Also for my hip, I have iliopsoas syndrome; which just affects my hip joint and makes it hard to move. Right now, I'm still running for the relay tomorrow." I posted that along with a picture of my brace covered leg.

The four of us went out to eat for lunch and by that time it was almost noon. We got into a cab again and started riding back to our hotels.

"Clary," Mom asked getting my attention, "Do you want to go back to our hotel and rest?"

I shook my head, "No. I wanted to go down to the track and support Allyson Felix, remember her? Her race is in forty-five minutes."

"Are you going to do anything else?" Jace asked quickly.

"No." They eyed me, "I'm not going to train. Come on, do you even think I could with this?" I asked, pointing to my double braced right leg.

"I guess not," Jeff replied, "I don't have anything planned for today-"

"Or tomorrow, I hope." Mom glared at him.

"For today, Jocelyn." Jeff amended, "Clary jut might race tomorrow." I couldn't hide my smile at that. Before anyone could say anything else, my phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was Jessica.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" She asked loudly, "You have an interview for NBC in less than ten minutes."

"I have an interview?" I asked, shocked, "When were you going to tell me this?"

"I thought Jeff did. Anyway, get to this address," She gave me one, "Right now!" Dial tone.

I hung up as well and gave the address to our driver and after he dropped my angry mother and satisfied coach off. We sped to the building, Jace helped me inside after we payed the driver and I just made it backstage where Jess was. She quickly looked me over and started to move hair out of my eyes. The makeup department didn't have time to put anything on me.

"Here is the sixteen year old shark-victim whose bravery and determination shines on us all," Ryan Seacrest announced, "Clary Fray."

Jessica stopped fooling with my hair and a stage director motioned me on. I walked, limping slightly because I could only bend my knee a little bit, onto the stage. Ryan stood up. He frowned at my injury, took my hand and helped me into a red seat opposite him after he kissed my cheek.

"Hello, Clary. Thanks for joining us." Ryan thanked me after we sat down.

"Thank you for having me." I replied smiling. I sat up straight and held my legs together, an unconscious habit that was lady-like.

"Of course," Ryan glanced at the braces again, "I have to ask and I'm a little scared too, what's wrong with your leg?"

"Well, I went to to the doctor this morning and he told me that I have a sprained ankle along with two broken toes. As for my hip," I sighed, "I have something called Iliopsoas Syndrome."

"What does that do?"

"It's a medical condition which makes a snapping sound when my hip is extended." I replied like a doctor.

"That sounds painful."

I shrugged, "It's alright."

"Okay, Clary, I would like to move onto a different topic." Ryan nodded thoughtfully. "How do you feel after winning the gold medal?"

"I can't describe it. After winning, it was defiantly the best feeling I have ever had."

"How long have you been training for the Olympics?"

"I started training seven years ago with my coach, Jeff Morgan. And then specifically for the Olympics," I thought for a moment, "sense last summer, I think."

"Clary, with your injury, are you going to compete tomorrow?"

"Right now, yes." I replied nodding, Ryan looked shocked, "I think what everyone doesn't understand is that I don't have a replacement. I qualified at trails, I've been working on this, and I have to run."

"If this was a race that you were running alone, would it be different?"

"Absolutely." I replied without skipping a beat, "That's another reason I have to run tomorrow, because I have three other people counting on me to help them, hopefully, win. I can't just say I'm not doing it."

"Clary, that takes a lot of courage. You know its going to hurt and probably just injure you more?"

"Oh, yes. I know that." I nodded, "I know its going to hurt very bad, for about twenty seconds, I know it is going to hurt but I have to push through it."

"Being sixteen, do you think that helps you or is your weakness running?"

"I think it's both actually. People think that just because I'm young, I'm going to do terrible especially including my height-"

"I'm glad you brought it up, Clary. You are only five-foot-two in a sport where you are supposed to be how tall?"

"At least five-seven."

"How did your coach even consider starting to train you?"

I shrugged again, "Coach Jeff took a chance on me and I'm glad he did."

"So are we, this is a story in history." Ryan thought again, "Now moving onto a more serious topic, can you tell us about your shark bite? Maybe give us your story."

Nodding I replied, "I was eleven, it was five years ago, I was swimming in the ocean with a few of my friends. My mom was on the beach, her best friend then, my step-father now, was swimming nearest me. I heard sirens, yelling, people started to swim towards shore saying there was a shark in the water. My step-father, Luke, grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards shore. I was suddenly pulled under water and that's when the shark bit me."

"Wow," Ryan muttered, "Were you conscious through the whole thing?"

"Yes, I was. I wish I wasn't sometimes, because I saw things eleven year old's should never see."

"What did you see?"

"I saw a lot of blood, I felt so much pain, and I remember a short shot of the shark bitting me."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." I replied, trying to smile, "After that I fell unconscious."

"When did you wake up?"

"After surgery, which was I think, three hours later."

"And you got that?" He asked pointing to my jean covered leg. I nodded, "Can we see it?"

"Sure," I replied pulling up my jean covered left leg to show the world my shark bite. Ryan gasped.

"That looks like it hurts."

I shook my head, "Not anymore."

"Clary, thank you for showing us that and telling us your story. I know it had to be hard for you. Those are memories that I now I would not like to remember."

"You're welcome." I said, not responding to his other statement.

Ryan smiled, "I have one last question. Let's end this interview a little lighter."

"Sure," I smiled back, "What's your question?"

He paused, looking at me closely, "Are you dating Michael Phelps?"

That shocked me; why would Ryan think that? I thought camera's were not allowed in Olympic Village, how did he know that Michael and I have been hanging out? My thoughts turned even more shocked and I almost gasped; did Michael tell them that?

"No." I said, "I'm not dating Michael Phelps."

"Are you lying to me, Clary?" Ryan asked, looking me in the eye.

"No, Ryan Seacrest, I'm not lying to you." I almost laughed, why would I lie to Ryan Seacrest? "I promise, I am not dating Michael."

"I'm not sure if I believe you."

"Michael and I are friends, we met a few days ago and I like him, but," I added quickly as Ryan's smile started, "We are not dating."

"Okay," He replied skeptically, "Whatever you say. Thanks again, Clary. We are honored here that you picked us to have your first live interview. And I hope you injury heals quickly."

"Thank you." I smiled, we stood up, kissed each others cheeks once again and I left the stage. Off stage, a few crew members pat me on the back with words of thanks, I limped over to Jace and Jessica who were both smiling.

"You did great!" Jessica hugged me, smiling brightly, "I had to take two phone calls while you were up there; more people want you to be there spokeswoman."

"Thank you," I replied embracing her, "Oh really?"

"Yes!" She pulled the clipboard out of her giant tote bag, "Look! Adidas, Doritos, Subway, Revlon, and Coca-cola again!"

"Wow, they must really want me." I replied, looking down at the clipboard.

"We'll do business later." Jessica said seriously, taking her clipboard back.

"Congratulations," Jace's voice whispered in my ear, immediately shivers went down my spine from his hot breath on my ear.

"Thank you." I turned around, hugging him quickly.

"Clary Fray?" A male's voice asked from behind me. It was the stage director, he was holding an envelope.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here," He handed me the envelope, "Your paycheck for the interview."

I gasped looking at Jessica accusingly, "I didn't know I got paid."

Jessica shrugged looking shocked. "Of course you do," The stage director said, "Thank you for your business." He walked away.

"You're welcome." I replied, it sounded like a question.

"How much did you get?" Jace asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I don't think I should accept this-"

"Clary this is how this business works." Jessica said, "You are famous now and you are going to be paid for almost everything you do."

I shook my head, before slowly opening the envelope. I read it quickly, it basically just said thank you for showing up at our interview and that they hoped I would come back to interview with them soon. At the bottom was check for a large four digit number. I gasped.

"Clary!" Jessica said looking over my shoulder, "You are thousand-aire!" She whispered loudly. We turned and started to walk out of the building.

Thirty minutes later, I sat in my hotel room with Lolo cheering on Allyson Felix and Carmelita Jeter. I had decided not to go down to the track because my leg was already hurting. So here we were, sitting on the coach with snacks and soda waiting for their races to start.

Abby came through the front door then, "Has Allyson started yet?"

"Not yet!" I said, patting the seat beside me. "Take a seat and come cheer with us."

"I will, just let me put this stuff down." She replied, carrying her bag to our room. Abby came back a minute later, changed out of her training clothes and into jeans, she sat down beside me; grabbing for the popcorn that was in my lap.

"Who are we rooting for again?" Abby asked.

"Allyson and Carmelita Jeter." I replied. "Allyson for obvious reasons and Carmelita because she is actually nice to Lolo and I on the field."

"Unlike others." Lolo said, before sipping on her soda innocently.

"What others?" Abby asked protectively, "Do I need to come down there?"

I laughed, "No, it doesn't matter." Abby eyed me. "It's Dawn Harper, okay. She's the only one that is really mean."

"How mean?"

"She told Clary that Clary was a wanna-be Allyson Felix." Lolo said.

"And she called Lolo stupid for not having sex." I told her.

Abby gasped, "That is really cruel."

I shrugged, "We came, we saw, we conquered yesterday on the track. And she didn't."

The soccer player pat me on the back, "There's my roommate."

"Shh, you too," Lolo pointed at the television, "Felix and Jeter are about to race."

"What event is it?" Abby asked quietly.

"The 100 meter. This and the 200 meter are all they are both in, but Allyson also in the relay with us."

"That's only three girls."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Dawn's in the relay too."

"Oh."

"Shh," Lolo said and pointed at the television once again. Just then we heard the "take your mark," and then the gun shot and the races were off.

Turns out, Allyson was just as good as always, she won gold in both of her events and Carmelita got silver behind her. After the podium and interviews, Allyson came back to our hotel room to party and be congratulated.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	6. Relay Race

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song belongs to P!NK.

Relay Race

"Clary, you're going to run." Jeff announced, "The only thing that is changed is that you and Lolo are switched. She was just going to run and you were going to do hurdles, but that's switched now so we don't hurt you further."

I nodded before doing what stretches I could around my two braces. Telling myself over and over that I could do it, no matter how bad it hurt. You're only going to be running for about fifteen-seconds, you can run that long. You can do it.

My teammates came over after I finished stretching.

"You running?" Dawn asked.

I nodded, "I am."

"Clary," Allyson hugged me, "That's so brave of you."

"Thanks," I turned to Lolo, "Jeff said you and I are switched."

"He told me that too," She nodded, "That means your last to run."

"We're screwed." Dawn whispered, shaking her head at the ground. Everyone ignored her, the others, except Dawn, wished me luck and in return I wished them and we all departed again.

As we walked onto the track to get in our places, I looked into the crowd. Trying to find my family and friends beyond all the cheering crowd.

Jace:

I stared down at the beautiful redheaded girl that I wished to call mine as she and her teammates walked onto the track.

Clary's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, she had on the same silver cross necklace that she had on the other day when she won four gold. As for her clothes, I was almost drooling over, she was wearing her blue skin-tight shorts and a long-sleeved white shirt with blue long-sleeves. Her shoes were bright, neon-yellow Nike that she told me she had gotten for free.

"For the USA team," The announcer's voice blared out over the stadium-sized Olympic track, "We have Lolo Jones running first on the hurdles, after her Dawn Harper also running hurdles, Allyson Felix will go third and finishing off will be Clary Fray. The USA team is in lane eight."

The announcer continued to tell us who was running for every nation and what place they were running in. I wondered, idly, why Clary was not doing hurdles but figured out the answer. She was hurt, and Jeff probably wanted to protect her even if this was her last race.

I saw a camera man run up to Clary as she shook her arms and legs out. She did not look at the camera at all, her eyes were glued to the track in front of her. Suddenly, Clary was on the big screen and the announcers spoke about her.

"Clary Fray walked onto the track with two braces on her right leg. She took them off to do this one race. Clary's obviously very hurt and, David, I just don't know how she is going to do today." One man said in a thick British accent.

David replied, "I don't know either, Sean. And with Fray running last for the USA team, she could make or break this team. I'm very curious to see how she does today."

"I am as well." Sean agreed and they moved onto a different runner, a woman from Japan.

"Clary will do great!" A crowd member shouted out.

"Yeah! You go Clary!" A woman agreed, followed by cheers and a short-lived 'USA' chant.

"She will," I said quietly to my siblings on either side of me, "I just hope she doesn't hurt herself."

Isabelle pat my shoulder, "She'll be fine."

"Of course Clary will." Alec agreed, "If she can run with a sprained ankle and broken toes, she can run for twelve seconds."

I nodded my head in agreement but did not reply. I was still staring at my girlfriend- well she wasn't technically my girlfriend because every time I said I love you, she would not reply or change the subject.

But how I wished she would say she loved me back. This would be my first girlfriend that I actually cared about and not just cared about getting into her pants. Honestly, I was scared and I wouldn't admit that to anyone, but I was.

This girl, this little hurdler that I met two-years ago, Clary Fray was my first true love. And I wanted her to be my last as well. I loved everything about her; her hair and how easily it flowed in the wind, her mind and how she could get lost in it, her green eyes, her small hands, her short body... Everything.

And who wouldn't? She was smart, so clearly beautiful, an excellent artist, she saw the best in people and always wanted to make new friends.

I knew Clary cared about me from how her eyes lit up when she saw me enter a room or simply walk towards her. I'm sure my eyes lit up as well, along with my face and my heart started to beat faster.

"Take your mark." The announcer said. Clary, along with everyone else, positioned themselves on the line and waited.

Clary:

The song for this race was P!NK's new hit-single Blow me (One Last Kiss). It was catchy and also pumped me up, which was always would I looked for in a song. Especially for a race.

"Take your mark." I heard for the last time in my 2012 Olympic career.

I did what the announcer said to do. You can do it Clary, I thought, your leg is going to hurt so bad for under thirty-seconds but you can do it.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_. The gun went off and Lolo started to run, jumping over the hurdles like an expert._ Clench of jaw I've got another headache again tonight. _She passed the bouton to Dawn and she started to run. _Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you._ Dawn passed the bouton to Allyson and I turned around, getting ready.

The USA team was in the lead by at least a second._ Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold, but there's nothing to grab so I let go. I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much._ The bouton was passed to me and I ran, I ignored the pain as best I could and bolted for the finish line.

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss) you think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it my head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)._The finish line was in sight after a curve and I crossed it, looking at the large time keeper as I past. The world-record light was blinking and I realized we'd won gold and better than that we broke the world-record!

I held my right leg up as I celebrated with the crowd and my USA teammates that were running towards me.

"The gold medal and the world-record goes to the USA team! Congratulations girls!"

Allyson reached me first and hugged me tightly. Yelling her congratulations over the cheering crowd. The others reached us and we all celebrated with running, me hopping and limping, with the American flag. We posed with the time keeper with the world-record time, and got up on the podium, my braces back on at this point, singing the nation anthem and getting our gold medals. We all took more pictures together and I could finally make my way back to my room.

With my new shiny gold medal around my neck, I carried my track meet bag; filled with clothes, extra shoes, my uniforms, etc. (I had changed into long blue sweatpants and my black track USA team jacket with a USA blue shirt on under it). A few people stopped to take pictures with me and my good mood was almost ruin when I saw Michael Phelps standing by the elevator, smiling at me.

I forced myself to smile back, but felt guilty for it. I had to tell him about Jace, that I was choosing Jace over him because the feelings I got with Jace were so much stronger than they were with Michael. I just hoped Michael didn't hate me for it later, because I really did love our friendship.

"Hey," Michael greeted me with a hug and a kiss on my forehead, "Congratulations."

I hugged him back, "Thank you. Did you see the race on your television?"

"Clary, no." He looked offended, "I went to the stadium to see it in person. You were fantastic."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong with your leg?"

I looked down at it, "A sprained ankle with two broken toes and something called iliopsoas tendinitis syndrome in my hip. Which just makes a snapping sound when I walk."

"I'm sorry, that must hurt." Michael hit the elevator button, and gently grabbed my gym bag so I didn't have to carry it, "You shouldn't be carrying this." He slung it over his shoulder.

I blushed again and looked at the ground, "Thank you." The elevator doors opened and we stepped inside.

"So," Michael started pushing the number five and seven buttons, "My mom and sisters said congratulations and that they would like for all of us to go to lunch because my mom fell in love with you." He rolled his eyes.

I smiled up at him, glad for the moment that we were talking like friends and not like boyfriend-girlfriend. "I would love to."

He grinned down at me, "Great." He cleared his throat, "I hear that the media thinks we're dating."

"Oh," I blushed and looked down again. The moment gone. "Yeah, Ryan Seacrest asked me about it yesterday in an interview."

"What did you say?" Michael asked quietly, I kept my eyes on the wall.

"I said that we weren't."

"Do you want to be?" He asked even quieter. This time I looked bravely at his face to see him looking at the ground. "A couple," He pressed, "Do you want to be a couple?"

I took a deep breath, "I think we should stay friends."

"That blonde boy you are always being photographed with, he said he loved you didn't he?" Michael asked boldly now staring at me, I looked up at him shocked, and he nodded, "Do you think he means it?"

I sighed, defeated, "Of course, I do."

"Clary don't be so naive. When did he tell you, after you came here? After you won gold? Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"Michael, you can say whatever you want about Jace. I'm not going to-"

"You love him don't you?"

I didn't answer. So instead, I tried to read him. Michael's face was unreadable, but still he was like an open-book. He looked mad, very angry, maybe a little bit sad...

"You do." Michael shook his head, "Just be careful, okay? Because I know how it happens. They tell you they love you, you start to date, and then next thing you know they make you buy them everything and convince you take them to red carpet events. Trust me, I know. It happened with my last girlfriend." He closed his eyes, "I just thought you were different. I thought we could be different."

"Michael," I wanted to touch his shoulder but thought better of it, "I'm sorry. You're my friend, a great friend, and I just don't think of you in that way."

"I get it, Clary." He opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes seemed content now,"I like you that way, but it's okay. We can be friends."

"Are you sure?" I asked, still shocked.

"Positive." Michael nodded smiling, "Clary, I value your friendship to much to lose you. You get me and not many people do."

I smiled, "You get me too. The only people I tell my shark-bite story to are my family members and close friends and even on the interview yesterday, I fabricated it a bit."

Michael hugged me as the elevator doors chimed open, "Thank you, Clary, for talking to me about this."

"You're welcome. I'm glad we did." I said letting go of him, hesitantly kissing his cheek, "You're a great man, Michael Phelps, and you deserve someone great."

His face lit up and he handed me back my bag, "Thank you, Clary. Congratulations."

I smiled at him again and walked out of the elevator, "Thank you." I said as the doors shut. I breathed a sigh of relief after getting that over with and walked back to my room.

Now, I was able to fully be with Jace without feeling guilty about Michael. Still, I should tell Jace about the kiss because that's no way to start a relationship-by lying.

I called Jace as soon as I got back to my room, sat down my bag and lay down on my bed. The gold medal still around my neck.

"Hello?" Jace's voice asked and my heart sped up just by the sound of it. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Hey." I said a smile on my face.

"Clary! Congratulations, baby!" Jace said and I blushed when I heard him call me baby.

"Thank you." I replied, "Can I come over? I need to talk to you."

"Of course." He said, not missing a beat, "Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything's great." Better than great actually.

I could almost see him nod, "Do you want me to come and get you? Does your leg hurt?"

Yes, I thought, but as soon as I heard you speak it got better. "It's not that bad. I can walk alone, Jace."

"Okay, I'll see you soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I should be there in about ten minutes." I replied, glancing at the clock to see that it was noon.

"Great. I love you."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and smiled like an idiot my whole way over to Jace and the Lightwood's hotel room. I knocked on the door twelve minutes later, still wearing my gold medal.

Jace opened the door and my grin grew.

"Hello, baby." Jace leant down to kiss my cheek. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I said and he let me in, "Is anyone here?"

"Nope, they heard you were coming and wanted to go out and buy you some presents. I wanted to wait on you here." Jace explained, "We're alone."

I smiled over my shoulder at him, "Can we sit down? My hip is starting to hurt a little."

He immediately nodded, "Of course." I sat down on the coach in the living room area and sighed in relief, my hip had started hurting, there was only so much Jace's smile could do. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"Don't sound so nervous, Jace. That's not you." I said, looking over at him after I adjusted my leg to make it straight.

"I'm sorry." Jace whispered, still looking nervous.

"I want to talk about a good thing, not a bad thing." I reassured him it seemed to ease Jace slightly, "I realized something today."

"What?" Jace asked.

I took a deep breath and said very quickly,"Jace, I want us to be together. I want you to be my boyfriend, because I love you."

His smile spread from ear-to-ear, "I love you too, Clary. I love you so much."

I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, so happy. Jace gently pulled away and took my face in his hands and he kissed me. This time I wasn't shocked and I kissed him back. Our lips moved rhythmically, they fit together perfectly. As always, the sparks were there and made my toes curl.

"I love you." Jace whispered again, letting me breath. He didn't go far though, only placing his forehead on mine.

"Jace, I want to be with you and I want us to be together," I fought to think, his nearness taking it's tole on me, "However," Jace sighed, "I'm not sure if I want the world to know yet."

"Why not?"

I looked into his eyes, "I don't want you to think that I'm ashamed of you or any of that. It's just, I want us to be with each other before the world joins our relationship."

He laughed, but I was completely serious.

"Also, because, I don't want them to rip us apart with this Michael rumor. I'm sure you've heard of it." I said, my voice coming out as a whisper.

"I respect your decision, Clary. And I'll do it." Jace told me, "But you don't have to worry, I promise you that no one will ever tear us apart. I love you, that will never change."

Nodding, I whispered, "I love you too."

Jace kissed me again and I locked my hands securely in his hair and pulled him closer to me, the brace served to be difficult to move around when I wanted to be closer. He laughed again.

"Stop it," I said my lips curving up in a smile, "This is bad news for you too. If I can't move around, I can't kiss you."

His laughing stopped and said darkly, "Oh, honey. I will move you around so we can kiss. I've been waiting for those lips on mine since the moment I saw you."

"Then why didn't you kiss me sooner?" I asked.

"Good things come to those who wait, baby."

I sighed and took off the heavy gold medal from around my neck. I rubbed the area afterward.

"Can I...?" Jace asked pointing to the medal.

I nodded, "Sure. But you know the rules."

"If I lose it, break it, or hurt it in any way you will hurt me before I can say help. Yes, love, I know." Jace grinned and I gave him the medal. "Wow, this is heavy."

I stopped rubbing my neck, and complained, "I know. I have to walk around with that and I hardly get a break because everyone wants pictures."

Jace frowned, "I'm sorry, baby." He pulled the medal on so it was around his neck and grinned, "How do I look?"

I laughed, "Great, babe. Like a winner."

"Well, I did win my grand prize." He said pulling me towards him in a hug.

I rolled my eyes.

"You said I could be a little cheesy." Jace pointed out.

"I guess I did." I replied, "It's cute sometimes. But otherwise I will just have to get used to it."

"And I'll work on it." Jace pulled away, "Look at that, we're compromising."

"Like a married couple." I nodded, proud of us.

"Well I do plan to be married to you at some point, so I believe we should start acting like one."

"Jace, we just started dating today. Don't scare me away already with marriage talk."

He nodded thoughtfully, taking off my medal from around his neck, "Alright. No marriage talk."

I smiled and said, "At least not now."

He grinned, kissing my forehead and securing his arms around my waist, "Not now, but soon."

At that moment, the rest of the Lightwoods and Jessica entered the hotel room door. I stood up, picking up my medal and placing it around my neck, as they all rushed over to congratulate me. I was suddenly embraced in a multi-personed hug.

"Congratulations!" They all chorused and I thanked them.

"Clary," Isabelle said, "Are you alright? Running on your ankle must have hurt."

"It did, I'm not going to lie, it did." Jace sucked in a breath as I said, "But it felt a lot better when I realized we won."

"I'm sure it did." She nodded, smiling.

"Clary? Clary!" Max hit my un-harmed leg to get my attention, "Can I see your medal?"

"Sure." I said, bending down if I could, but I took it off my neck and handed it to him. Max smiled widely and ran off with it. I instantly became worried.

"I'll watch him." Robert told me, "Don't worry, he won't hurt it." He winked at me before walking from the room, following his youngest son.

"Thank you." I said to his retreating back.

"Clary, everyone, I'm sorry to ruin the moment but Clary you have a press conference in thirty minutes." Jessica told me. "Also," She leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Loreal and Olay want you. And Seventeen Magazine wants you to do a photo-shoot and spread."

I looked over at her, shocked, "Are you serious?" She nodded smiling, "Jessica, I can't do anything with this." I motioned to my two braces.

"We'll work around it." She shrugged, "Everyone say your good-byes Clary has to work."

I hugged everyone apologizing again and again.

"Clary, stop." Jace said as I embraced him, "Stop apologizing, you're famous now. You are going to be busy a lot, but don't worry," Jace pulled away to kiss my forehead, "we'll make time."

I blushed, "Alright. See you all later." Jessica and I started to walk from the room.

"Clary!" Max ran up to me, "My dad said you might need this back." He handed me the gold medal back.

"You're father is correct." I thanked him and embraced Max as well. "Thank you."

"Welcome, bye." Max let go of me and ran over to Alec. I waved to everyone before walking out the door.

Jessica explained to me, as we walked to some random place, that the press conference would start out with only me talking and then Lolo and Jeff would come in a little bit later. She also told me to be extremely truthful except if they asked if I was dating to which I said no. Jessica had then given me a sly look.

I realized where we were as we rounded a corner. We were back at the track, well not exactly on it but we were in the building beside the track. Jessica and I walked down a long hallway with multiple doors on either side, she stopped at one that a man was also stopped at. "Clary Fray?" He asked.

"That's her." Jessica answered for me.

"Great," The man stuck out a hand, "Hello, my name is Sean O'Neill, you probably heard me announcing you?" I didn't hear him, I always zoned into the race and only the race, but I nodded. "Pleasure to meet you and may I be the ten-thousandth person to congratulated you."

I smiled, "Yes, thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

"Okay, Clary. You might want to but that on," He pointed to my medal that was still in my hand. I threw it over around me neck, "Here is how it's going to go, incase you're nervous," Sean pointed to the door, "through that door are about twenty different radio stations and about five different cameras with that there are probably fifty people. They are going to ask you questions and all you have to do is answer them truthfully without giving to much away. Is that clear?"

His tone wasn't harsh, just helpful. I decided that I liked Sean O'Neill as I nodded again.

"Great." He smiled, "The only real thing to remember is that you just need to be yourself and to speak clearly." Sean started to open the door, "Oh! And smile at the camera's!" He grinned before opening the door for me. I walked through it and my vision immediately was tested.

Camera flashes were taken over and over followed by, "Clary! Over here!" or "Miss Fray! Look over here, please!" and "Right here! That's beautiful!" The only thing I could hope is that I wasn't smiling like an idiot or looked possessed.

After minutes of pictures, I walked to a seat behind a table, where Jessica pointed me too. The table had a red covering over it with over ten microphones on top of it, all pointing to the seat. There was also a glass of water. I sat down.

"Clary!" Several people yelled at once, raising their hands as if I were a teacher about to answer a math question. I looked around at all of them.

"Hello, everyone, thank you for coming." I said, making sure my voice was clear. Jessica and Sean both smiled and nodded, assuring me. I pointed to a person against the right wall who had there hand raised, "Let's start over here and make our way to the left."

The other people nodded and almost simultaneously lowered their hands. It could've been comical.

"Miss Fray," The woman I pointed to got my attention, "My question is; how do you feel after winning four gold medals?"

I smiled, "So great. I can't even describe it, I'm so proud of myself and my coach."

"Thank you." The woman said, writing on her note-pad. I nodded at her and moved on.

The next person was a man, "Miss Fray, hello my name is Charles from TV Choice Magazine here in the United Kingdom."

I nodded, "Hi, Charles."

"Hi." He smiled, "Miss Fray, you've meet Jessica Ennis, my question is how you like her and if it is friendly competition?"

"Oh, it defiantly is friendly competition." I nodded, "I have met Jessica, we've become good friends actually, and I have to say that she is such a joy to be around. She's so sweet and kind. I can't say enough great things about her." Charles thanked me and I moved on.

"Clary, congratulations." The next man said, "Clary you always seem to be smiling, can you tell me why?"

I thought about my answer before I replied with, "Thank you, sir. I love to smile because no one gets any joy or happiness from being negative or frowning all the time. I just like to smile because maybe someone somewhere will benefit from it. I hope they do." Again the man thanked me and I moved on again.

"If you were any animal, Clary, what would you be?" The woman asked.

I laughed and thought, "My favorite animal has always been a dog, generic I know, but I love them. But if I had to be an animal," I paused again, "what's a running animal?"

"A cheetah?" The woman supplied.

"I'm not that fast, but sure, a cheetah." I smiled and moved on.

"Have you meet the fabulous five? Are they as nice as they seem?" The next man asked, adjusting his large camera to focus more on my face.

"Yes, I have met them. And just like Jessica they are some of the sweetest people I've met here. I'm happy to say that they are my friends, yes."

The next man asked, "Miss Fray, when is your birthday?"

I smiled, "August 3rd. So, is that Friday? Wow, that came fast." I voiced my surprise, that was in two days.

"Really?" I nodded, "Happy early birthday!"

"Thank you." I said to the multiple people that wished me the same thing.

The next woman questioned, "What are you going to do for your birthday?"

"Actually I'm shocked to think that it's two days away. I can tell you that it will be my favorite birthday for five good reasons," I said thinking of my medals, "What I would like to do is sleep in, hopefully coach will let me." The woman laughed and thanked me.

"Clary, since you're finished with your events, what sports would you like to see?" The next man said.

"Everything." I nodded, "Three of my roommates are Judo, Water-polo, and Soccer or football whatever you want to call it." I smiled at Charles, "So I'd like to see those and then swimming, of course, diving, archery, volleyball, just everything. Now that I'm off I have the time."

"Have you met a lot of people in the sport of swimming?" The woman asked.

"I have, actually, yes. I've met more swimming people than track people."

"Who have you met?"

"Michael Phelps, Ryan Lochte, Tyler Clary," I said, not trying to brag, "I met Missy Franklin the other day. All such sweet humble people."

The questions just started to pour together after that point.

"Miss Fray, are you dating Michael Phelps?" A girl asked.

Not this again

, "No, ma'am, I'm not."

A man asked, "How did you become so good a turns?"

"Because of my height I couldn't jump over the hurdles like Lolo and the other people could," I replied, "So Coach made run with the sprinters and just get faster and that included doing turns, over and over and over again."

"Do you think you did your best during your Olympic 2012 career?"

I shrugged, "There is always room for improvement. I'll watch the tapes back sometime and probably see some errors that I hopefully won't make next go-around."

"So Clary you will go to Rio in 2016?"

"Right now, yes. But I don't even know what's going to happen tomorrow. If you ask me to predict that I will be in Rio in four years then today I will say yes, but life may say no. We'll just have to see."

"How did you feel when you won silver against Lolo Jones?"

"If I were going to lose to anyone, I'm glad it was her. Lolo and I go back and forth winning, every time I think catch her, she bolts ahead and vice versa. That's why our friendship is so great, because we don't get bored on the track there is always someone to compete against."

"Will you be getting the Olympic rings tattooed on you?"

I thought about that, "Maybe. I want them but Lolo doesn't and I think we should get them together because we have been on this whole long journey to get here. But I respect her opinion, she doesn't want something on her body forever, even though we are going to be Olympians forever and we are always going to have medals."

"Where would you get them tattooed?"

"That's a good question," I replied, "Maybe on my wrist so then I could see them when I run or maybe on my foot because apparently that's were most track members get them."

"I've heard the foot hurts really bad."

I nodded, "I've heard that too."

After that, Jessica and Sean brought in my coach and my best friend. I tuned out while they were asking Lolo questions, because they were mostly the same ones as I had just answered. When they would ask us question together or just questions for me, then I would answer them until the press conference was over.

Feeling exhausted after that I went back to my room and slept, tomorrow started all the swimming sports and I wanted to attend them.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	7. Men in Track

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Men in Track

After watching Ryan Lochte and Michael Phelps both win gold medals and also watching Marti get a bronze medal; Lolo, Allyson, and I all walked over to the track to support some boys who were racing today. We wore our Track United States navy blue polo uniforms with light blue jeans. And of course, my two huge clunky braces.

The girls and I made our way into the stands, the crowd cheering loudly as we did, and over to the three rows that were the USA Track and Field team reserved spaces. I led them into the second row - the first was already full- and sat down next to a dirty blonde haired boy with blue eyes and a brown haired boy with green eyes. They both smiled at me.

"Hello, are you Clary Fray?" The boy with brown hair asked.

"I am and who are you?" I nodded.

"I'm Andrew Wheating, 1500 meter, and this is Nick Symmonds who is in the 800 and 1500 meter." The brown boy clapped a hand on the blonde haired boys back.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at them both, "I'm Clary, this is Lolo Jones, and this is Allyson Felix."

"Great to meet you all." Nick smiled. "I've heard the three of you are sweethearts so we'll all be great friends."

A curly brown haired suddenly walked down our row, a bag of popcorn in his hand, "Hey." He started, "You three took my seat."

"Oh," I stood, "I'm sorry. I can move."

"Don't, I was joking." He replied, "You're hurt, just stay there. I'm Brad Walker and you are?"

"I'm Clary Fray and this is Lolo Jones and Allyson Felix." I pointed them out as I sat back down.

"Brad's a pole vaulter." Andrew supplied from beside me. "His event was yesterday."

"Oh, really?" Lolo asked, "How'd you do?"

"Gold medal, baby!" Brad smiled brightly. We all congratulated him. "Thank you, thank you! My coach and Jesus should take all the praise, though."

I nodded smiling at him. Lolo looked like she just won the lottery and Allyson was watching the track.

"By the way," Nick brought our attention back to him, "This is Galen Rupp," He pointed to the blonde haired skinny boy in front of him, "He runs in the 10,000 meter and 1500 meter. That's Sean Fury, Javelin. Manteo Mitchell, 4x100 Relay. Joshua Mance 4x100 Relay. Tyson Gay 100m and 4x100 Relay, and Trell Kimmons who is the last man in the 4x100 Relay race."

Nick pointed out another blonde muscled man and four more good looking black men. They all waved hello and told me about there events; apparently Galen won silver in ten thousand meter and bronze in five thousand meter, Sean had gotten gold in javelin throw, and Manteo, Joshua, Tyson, and Trell all caught silver in the relay race. Along with Tyson getting another silver in the one hundred meter. We congratulated them all.

After hours of talking, laughing, and becoming great friends; Lolo, Allyson, Dawn, and I all had an interview with Ryan Seacrest. The four of us greeted him and all sat down as he started to ask questions.

"Clary, I got the chance to talk to you a few days ago and I can see that your leg is still braced. Is it feeling any better?" Ryan asked me.

I glanced down at my leg, "To be honest, I haven't really seen or felt a change yet. But coach and I are doing the correct stretches that should help my hip, but with my ankle it's hard-"

"Clary has always been a trooper. She'll get better." Lolo said, patting my hand.

"And she won't give up until it feels better again." Allyson added.

Ryan was nodding, "I get that vibe." He said, "That Clary is a trooper and we all know she is brave." I blushed thanking him and looking down at my hands, "So my next question is, how do you three feel she did running with you in the relay?"

"Ryan, she did great." Dawn, surprisingly, said. "She definitely would've been so much better if her leg was not, you know, banged up. But Clary did great."

"Listen, Clary's name spells out determination. There is no one in this world that you will find more determined than her." Lolo started, "And I knew as soon as she fell on Monday that no matter what happened to her leg; she was not going to let her team down, she was not going to let our country down, and she was not going to not race just because of the pain. Clary is just that kind of person that will never give up."

"I agree." Allyson nodded.

"Thank you." I said, truthfully.

"Okay, Clary, let's move away from you." Ryan touched my leg which told me he wasn't trying to be rude, "And let's talk about the USA. Do you four truly think that you made our country proud?"

"I do," I nodded, "We came out here with a goal and there was some goals that our country had for us and gold was the goal. And we achieved that, so I hope USA is, yes."

"I'm from the United States and I'm very proud of you four." Ryan replied and we all thanked him. He checked his notes and then said, "You four ladies are all fairly young; Dawn you're twenty-eight, Allyson you're twenty-five, Lolo you're twenty, and Clary you are only sixteen, very soon to be seventeen -so my question is, will you be back to Rio in 2016?"

"I won't." Dawn responded and I was actually sad to hear that. "After competing in three Olympics - a twelve year span- and this Olympics being my best I think I should end my career here."

"Aww," I couldn't help but say, "I'm sorry to here that. We'll miss you."

"We will, who am I going to compete against?" Allyson asked, smiling over at Dawn who smiled back.

Dawn shrugged, "I guess you, Lolo, and Clary are all going to be three-way competitors."

"Haven't they always been?" Ryan asked.

Dawn laughed, "I suppose so."

"We are definitely sad to see you go, but with a gold medal and a few silver medals around your neck it's not a bad way to go."

"Definitely not."

"Lolo, let's talk to you now." Ryan glanced at his notes again, "First of all, are you planning to return in 2016?"

"Yes. Right now I'm saying yes I will be there." Lolo nodded.

"That's great news. Are you going to stay at the same training facility as Clary with your same coach?"

Lolo nodded slowly, "I plan to, yes. I've worked with Coach Morgan and Clary alike for almost seven years and I plan to stay there."

Ryan continued to ask us all questions that we had all been asked before, but I was still happy to answer them. So after thirty minutes had passed, I was slightly shocked because of how short the interview seemed.

"I thank you four again for coming." We all stood as Ryan started to bid up farewell, "Clary, happy early birthday. And for all of you, congratulations." We all hugged him and kissed his cheek before the camera's went off and we all walked off stage.

Later that day, around three in the afternoon, Jessica, Mom, and I were all driving out to an empty track to film my commercial for Doritos. And the only reason my mom was coming was because that she was supposedly supposed to be in the commercial with me.

When we arrived at the track, the Doritos people greeted me with open arms and lots of congratulatory words. The director told me how the commercial was going to go and gave me my script.

"Did you bring what I told you to bring?" The director, Matt, asked.

I nodded, patting my gym bag on my shoulder, "It's all in here."

"Great, will you change into your USA shirt and shorts?"

"I will." I replied, walking into the bathroom and changing quickly, "Matt?" I asked as I walked back out.

"Yes, Clary?"

"What am I going to do about my braces?" I questioned, motioning to them.

Matt glanced at them, "What we are going to do is trick the audience. When you are sitting down, they are going to be off and when you get up and you are walking around the camera is only going to shoot you from the waist up."

I nodded again, "Okay. That sounds good."

"Great," Matt called over my mom, "Get in your first positions, please."

At that we both nodded and I walked over to the bench I was supposed to start at. I sat down and took off my braces, handing them Jessica and after that she ran off the set.

"Alright, Clary," Matt said, now behind a camera, "Look over here and say you're first line."

I did what he asked, "Hi, I'm Clary Fray. Olympic gold medalist in hurdles." We took multiple scenes of the same line and then I had to put my braces back on and walk to my mother. "When I'm not training, Doritos are my weakness. Luckily, though, mom always keeps them in our pantry. I knew there was always something I loved about her."

After that I ran about five feet just to smile at my mom and take the Doritos bag from her and she smiled and said to the camera, "kids never learn." Then we were done. Matt hugged mom and I and then that was it, we were driving back to our hotels.

As I rested in my room, watching archery on the television; I sent out a tweet, thanking Doritos and everyone involved with my commercial and Ryan Seacrest for the interview. I also tweeted Ryan Lochte, Michael Phelps, and Missy Franklin to congratulated them. About two minutes after I sent out my tweet to Michael, in the middle of the men's archery, he called me.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey!" He replied enthusiastically and I smiled, happy to hear him sound happy, "So I hear that your birthday is tomorrow."

"It is." I said nodding. "And I hear that you have another race tomorrow."

"That's true." Michael replied, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"You don't have to get me anything."

"Clary, I'm going to get you-"

"Seriously, I don't need anything. I just won five medals, that's the best birthday present I could ever ask for. Trust me, I don't want anything."

"But I want to get you something." He argued.

"Why do I always have to become friends with people that are just as stubborn as I am?" I asked out loud.

"I'm not stubborn I'm determined."

"Call it whatever you want, those traits are all annoying."

Michael laughed, "So what do you want? A bracelet? Perfume?"

"Really? That's the kind of girl you think I am? I'm a little offended."

He chuckled, "What kind of girl are you?"

"The kind that doesn't want birthday presents."

"Wow, you're just as annoying as I am."

I laughed at that.

"I'll just get you a signed autograph and be done with it."

I rolled my eyes, "That's exactly what I wanted."

"I knew I would break you." Michael replied, someone spoke to him, "Okay. I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye." He hung up and I did as well.

After that, I continued to text Jace and watch archery events until I fell asleep on the couch.

A/N: Ahh! So short! Thanks for reading!


	8. Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Birthday

"Clary," A female's voice asked followed by a gentle shake. "Clary, wake up."

I groaned in reply, trying to keep dream Jace alive, but soon he vanished and I frowned.

"Clary, come on, wake up." I recognized that voice to be Lolo's and I as I tried to move, my neck and body ached. Then I remembered that I had fallen asleep on the coach.

I opened my eyes about to tell her to go away but then, "Happy birthday!" was chorused around the room. Lolo pulled me into a sitting position and hugged me around the neck.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you up, but all your friends showed up to celebrate your birthday with us." She whispered, "And happy birthday, seventeen year old."

"Thank you." I replied as I pulled away from her. I saw my roommates, the three Lightwood kids, Brad Walker, Andrew Wheating, Tyson Gay, and Galen Rupp. "Hi, everyone."

Several laughed but Max ran up to me, holding a gift bag. "Clary! Open my present first!"

"Our present." Alec corrected kindly, smiling down at his brother. I picked Max up and placed him in my lap.

"Here." Max put the present in my hand, "Open it."

"Okay, thank you." I started to open the bag.

"Wait!" Brad shouted, "Wait. Let's eat first, I'm starving."

Jace laughed, "I can tell I'll like you, man. Good call."

I set a frowning Max on the ground and stood up, "Come on, Max. I'll open it later." He seemed okay with that as he ran into the kitchen.

"Clary." Isabelle walked up and hugged me, "I want to sit by you at the table."

"Alright, sure." I nodded as Lolo and Abby pushed me into the kitchen, with Isabelle walking beside me. We all entered the kitchen and I gasped.

On our circle kitchen table and island, was a feast of food. There were bagels, omelets, pancakes, fruit, and croissants. In the middle of the table was a lit candle in the middle of a croissants.

"Wow, this looks great." I said as Isabelle ushered me to a seat and sat down beside me.

"It's all for you, Clary. I cooked it all for you." Brad said, sitting down beside Lolo across from me.

"You cooked this?" I asked, he nodded, "Wow."

"Don't complement or say anything before you try it!" Brad smiled, motioning a hand for us to dig in. They all sang for me and I blew out the candle before we all made our plates and ate. The food was delicious.

"Brad, you are moving in. This food is so great." Abby said.

"No way, we are keeping him in our room." Tyson shook his head. "We've been eating like this almost every morning."

"I'm so jealous." Lolo said and I nodded.

"Me too." Isabelle agreed from beside me, "We don't have anyone that can cook in our room."

Brad laughed, "Well thank you all."

"Gosh," Marti shook her head, "This is fantastic. It feels like so long since we have had a great meal."

"Hey! I made us all French toast the other day!" Courtney objected, looking at her five roommates.

"And your mom, Marti, bought us all that food." Allyson agreed.

"Which lasted like two days." I said as some people laughed.

"I have an idea." Galen interrupted, "Since we all live on the same floor why doesn't Brad make breakfast for everyone?"

"That's a great idea." Jace nodded, "And then we can come over and steal some of the girl's food."

I smiled at my secret boyfriend, "Awesome plan. Thank you, Brad." Everyone repeated me with thanking the javelin thrower. He responded with multiple you're welcome's. We cleaned all off the table.

"Present time!" Max announced, throwing his plate into the sink, making a loud pang but no broken sounds. "I'm first!" Max got behind me and pushed me back into the living room.

"Before we start, I'm sorry but we have to go." Tyson said motioning to himself Brad, Andrew, and Galen.

"Aww," I said hugging the four of them, "Thanks for coming." The rest of them hugged or shook their hands, besides Max who just frowned deeply. The four left.

"Present time!" Max demanded, pushing me over to the coach and sitting me down. He pushed his present bag in my hands.

"Okay, Max, I'm sorry." I replied taking the present and opening it. I opened the card first and read that Max, Alec, and Isabelle all signed it so Jace must've gotten me a different present. I reached into the bag again and pulled out a box; there was a giant gummy bear in it.

"It's a gummy bear lamp!" Isabelle explained.

"No way!" I said in disbelief, "That's incredible. Thank you."

"Do you like it?" Max asked.

"I love it. Thank you." I told him honestly. He smiled before running over to Alec and sitting beside him.

"Clary," Lolo said, "This morning the fabulous five dropped off their present." She brought out a large gift basket.

She set in my hand and I opened it; inside was personalized m&m candies, an Olympic key chain, chocolate truffles, a personalized tall coffee cup, and lots of different types of candy. I voiced my thanks, even though they weren't there. Deciding I would thank them later, I moved on.

Brad Walker, Andrew Wheating, Tyson Gay, Galen Rupp, and a lot of other signed names I found got me a mug that said '6,205 days old, but who's counting?'. They also bought me a lot of candy, a sweet note, and a new sketchpad and colored pencils. They only knew because it was that fact that I liked to draw was one of the many topics we had discussed yesterday.

Marti, Allyson, Courtney, and Abby wrote me a kind note. The girls bought me an Olympic rings bracelet. They also put together a photo album about my Olympic experience in pictures, there were pictures of the first day I got here up until today when we were all sitting and eating at the table. I loved that gift more than I could say and the last gift they bought me made me laugh.

"Make your own friendship bracelet kit?" I asked laughing.

"Yes!" Marti said excitedly.

"We have all wanted to make them, so why don't we all make them together?" Courtney asked.

"Alright, sure!" I nodded still laughing.

"I can't believe that we gave you a gift that is for a five year old." Abby laughed from her seat.

"I know!" We all laughed, "Thank you all. We'll make these later!"

Lastly, Lolo gave me a gift that had two necklaces; one said soul friend and the other said, "Anam cara? What does that mean?"

"It means best friend." Lolo shrugged, "I thought they were cute, something we could both wear."

"It is so cute." I agreed hugging her. "Thank you."

After that, everyone left the room saying that they had to go train, do an interview, or just that they need to get home. Jace stayed back, saying he would be home later. Soon enough, we were alone seated in my living room.

Jace hugged me, wrapping me up in a warm hug. "Happy birthday, babe."

"Thank you." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder.

He let go of me all to soon, "I got you something." Jace said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a grey box with a pink ribbon wrapped around him, a card underneath it. "Clary, I know we have only been dating for three days, but I wanted to get you this. You mean so much to me and I love you. Just know you don't have to wear it, not if you don't want to."

I nodded, a little scared, and read the sweet, loving card that he wrote. Then I gently pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. Nestled inside was a beautiful bracelet that was shaped into the infinity symbol. Along with a skinny felt silver band which would wrap around my wrist. On one side around one curve of the symbol were five green gems, across from that were five gold gems. Across the back of the symbol was 8-1-12.

"It's our birth-stones." Jace whispered, "Green for August and gold for November. And August first of this year is our anniversary."

"It's so beautiful." I gently touched the gems. "Thank you."

"Will you wear it?" He asked.

"Of course," I whispered, "Of course I'll wear it."

Jace grinned a grin that made my heart quicken and took the ring out of the case and slid it onto my fourth finger on my right hand. I was glad he didn't put it on my left hand because that would look like we were engaged or even married.

I couldn't help my arms as I threw them around him. "Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too, Clary." He laughed lightly, "Your mother wants me to bring you back so we can all have lunch together. She's still not allowed in here."

I nodded, "This is the best birthday ever."

"I know what could make it better..." Jace said leaning his head down to kiss me. The sparks flew through my body and made me gasp before he pulled away, "We're leaving tomorrow." He sighed.

"What?" I asked, my mind still in a daze from the kiss.

"My family and I, and I think Luke too, are leaving tomorrow. Because school starts on Wednesday."

"It's Friday," I pulled away from him, "Why do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"School supplies, new clothes, all the shit that Isabelle needs." Jace rolled his golden eyes. "Unfortunately, I have to go with them."

I frowned, "I want you to stay."

"Trust me, I want to stay too." Jace said.

My frown deepened, "I'll miss you."

"Clary, come here." Jace pulled my arm and soon his arms were wrapped around me again. "It will only be for a few days, come on, don't get sad on your birthday."

"You're right. We'll live." I nodded pushing myself closer to his embrace. I kissed his neck lightly and then grimaced as I pulled away from him, "Let's go get this stupid lunch over with."

"That's my girl." Jace smiled, kissing my forehead. He intertwined our fingers and tugged my hand, "Come on."

I looked down at myself, "I think I should change."

"That reminds me, why did you sleep on the couch last night?" He brushed some hair out of my eyes, absently as if he didn't know he was doing it, "That had to be uncomfortable."

"It was." I rolled my eyes, "I fell asleep watching archery." I shrugged before letting go of his hand and kissing his cheek, "I'll be back in a minute."

Jace nodded, sitting down on the coach. His hands twitching as he looked at the mess I made with the wrapping and tissue paper.

Not feeling comfortable with taking a shower with my boyfriend in the next room, I simply change into jeans and a black shirt that had USA printed in white and a small American flag under it. Over that I wore a black jacket that had the Nike symbol on one side and the Olympic rings on the other side, on the arm with over my bicep was an American flag. Then on the back in white letters was printed 'The United States of America', I loved this jacket; it was one that I had gotten for free.

I brushed my embarrassing curly hair and brushed my teeth and then I walked back outside, into the living room. I shouldn't of been shocked, but when I saw the abnormally clean room with my presents stacked on the lap of Jace, I couldn't help but gasp.

Jace stood up at my entrance, holding my gifts in two hands.

"I didn't want to go into your room while you were changing." He explained, "I can go set these on your bed."

I nodded thanking him and told him that my bed was the one pushed up against the wall. He nodded back, left, and returned a moment later. I thanked him again before we both left the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARY!" My mom screeched as soon as I entered the room, followed by a huge hug. "Come in, come in, come in!" She said, grasping my hand and pulling me into a sitting position on the coach.

I saw that my two family members, all the Lightwoods, Lolo, and my coach, Jeff Morgan, were all in the room. Jeff held a present and the Lightwoods all wore smiles.

Luke, who sat beside me, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a side hug, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at my step-dad.

"Clary," Robert brought my attention to him, "this present is from all your mother and Luke and also myself and Maryse. We all chipped in to buy it."

Maryse smiled and gave me a long heavy box wrapped in happy birthday paper. She gently placed it in my lap, mindful of my hurt leg. I thanked her as she wished me a happy birthday and started to open the present. I gasped when the paper was gone.

"It's a 10-can vending fridge!" Maryse bubbled happily. "It's very retro!"

"That's the truth." I whispered looking at the coca-cola based vertical tall red fridge.

"Oh! Today I got a message from the school that said Isabelle and you are staying in the same room together!" Mrs. Lightwood announced.

"Really?"

"It's true, roommate!" Isabelle grinned.

I smiled back. Our school, Brooklyn Glass Academy, was a boarding school almost an hour away from my house in Brooklyn. It was a great school and I enjoyed attending it, sadly though this was my senior year which meant it was my last year at B.G.A.

"That's great!" I said accepting Isabelle's hug when she threw her arms around me.

Coach Morgan walked up next, handing me his present.

"Happy birthday, kid." He smiled and patted my shoulder, fondly.

"Thanks." I said, smiling back and opening the little box.

Inside was a black necklace with a small silver running shoe at the end of it. I thanked him again and pulled it on. Not liking it there, sense I already had my small cross necklace - also given to me by Coach-, so I wrapped it around three times around my wrist, as a bracelet. On the opposite arm as the gift Jace had given me.

"I like it like that." Coach said, looking at the necklace turned into a bracelet. I nodded.

"Me too."

The next day, again I walked over to the other apartments to say goodbye to Jace and the rest of his family. It was a long tearful goodbye with lots of secretly kissing Jace. We had to keep it a secret from our families because if Mom found out, the world would know. Quickly.

I hugged them all and watched them leave before returning to my room. On my bed was a present, with blue wrapping paper and a red bow. A late birthday present? I walked to it and opened the card, that was taped to the top of it.

_Clary, _

_This is late because of your stubborn ways. Ryan, Tyler, and I couldn't figure out what to get you and on top of that we had races. So we are sorry it is late, but we hope you love it. _

_Michael _

I rolled my eyes at the card and opened the present, and laughed. Inside were a pair of neon yellow Nike running shoes, signed by the three swimmers. I took the shoes out of the box, pausing a minute to admire them, and then looked at the bottom of the box. There was more.

Also in the box was a two-hundred dollar gift card to Subway, a long sweet note from Ryan, and a large picture with multiple frames which held a picture of the three boys and I smiling at the camera, in the next was a funny picture of the four of us, and in the last was a napkin with numbers on it. They wrote there three names and then put there ten digit numbers under each of them. And then they had a short note that read, 'Don't hand these out! Keep in touch!'

I laughed again, and called each of the boys to thank them. After that, I went with Marti to watch the gymnastics.

As the Olympics drew to a close, a week and a half later; Michael Phelps made history for the second time, the fabulous five won gold as did the USA soccer team and Courtney with her water polo and, needless to say, we were all very excited for them.

On the last day before leaving, the six girls stood in a circle-holding each other's hands.

"This is not the last time we are going to see each other." Abby spoke with absolute clarity, "Even though Courtney and Marti are going back to California. Allyson's going back to Oregon. And Clary, Lolo, and I are going back to New York. This will not be the last time we see each other. Listen, I love you all and I can honestly say that you've all become my best friends."

We all nodded in agreement to that.

Abby suddenly seemed nervous, "If you guys would like, we could all walk together during the closing ceremony."

"That's a great idea." Allyson nodded, smiling.

"I think we should." I smiled. The others all nodded and said words of agreement.

"Okay, great. Then let's go! It's about to begin!" Abby looked at the time and said. We all scrambled to get dressed in our proper clothes.

Then we walked all the way down to the front of the hotel, together. As soon as we got there, though, we saw the boys from track and everyone else we had become friends with. We separated to talk to them. I hugged all the boys.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I told them after I hugged Brad.

"We are going to miss you too." Andrew said smiling sadly.

"Clary! Guess what?" Tyson Gay asked.

"What?" I smiled.

"Trell, Manteo, and I moving to Brooklyn!"

"As roommates." Trell added and Manteo clapped both of them on the back.

"That's amazing! I'll have to show you around." I smiled wider.

"Well of course you will, girl." Manteo grinned, side hugging me.

I nodded, "I will."

"That's great because I already live in New York too and we could have another Olympic party!" Brad announced.

"Hey! I live in New York City!" Andrew added.

"USA WILL BE WALKING IN TEN MINUTES, PLEASE GET READY!" The announcer shouted over the intercom in several different languages. I smiled and hugged the guys all again before walking back over to find my roommates.

I saw that Abby was talking to her team and decided not to bug her as someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked around and saw Michael, Ryan, Tyler Clary, Missy Franklin, Allyson Schmidt, and several other swimmers I didn't know.

"What? You're not going to tell us goodbye?" Ryan asked, mocking hurt.

"No! Of course I was!" I hugged them all.

"Oh, Clary! I'm going to miss you! I wish we had more time to talk!" Missy said as I hugged her.

"I know! We'll keep in touch though!" I promised, "Even though you're going back to Colorado and I'm going to New York. I'm staying in touch with all of you!"

"You better." Michael eyed me.

I laughed, "I will! I promise!"

Michael smiled, "Alright, we'll keep in touch too."

I nodded and looked around me, "I better get going but I'm sure I'll see you guys later."

Missy hugged me again, "Of course."

After that, I walked back over to where my roommates had gathered and we started walking a few minutes later. As we made our way to the USA area of the arena, we ran into the fabulous five and told them that they'd better keep in touch and all that jazz. The closing ceremony was filled with tears, laughs, and oh's and ah's as we watched everything occur.

And as I watched all my new friends and old eyes fill up in cheer as bands preformed and people danced, I couldn't help but feel that this was the greatest feeling of my life. Then I remembered the last time I thought that and I smiled.

The next day, was our plane home. Almost every Olympic athlete from the United States had to fly home on the same plane, so you can imagine how much fun -and how many pictures- was had during that plane ride. When we arrived back home it was ten in the morning, and to me it felt like four in the afternoon. Ugh, I thought, jet-lag.

We landed in Pittsburgh to thousands of screaming fans and more pictures being taken. Lolo, Abby, and I said goodbye to all over our good friends- with tears and all- and boarded the flight to New York City along with a few other Olympians. When we got to NYC it was almost nine o'clock at night and I felt like passing out, my jet lag after all was six hours later.

My mom and Jessica met up with me at that airport, around the baggage claim area.

"Hey, honey!" My mom said, hugging me around the neck.

"Hi, Mom, Jessica." I replied lazily as I saw multiple people taking pictures and a lot of people screaming, by this time I had gone deaf in one

"Oh? Are you tired? I'm sorry." Mom frowned.

"Yeah, I am. How are you so peppy?" I asked with a yawn.

Mother shrugged, "Coffee."

"Clary?" Jessica asked, "I'm really sorry about this but you are booked to do the Late Night show with Jimmy Fallon tonight."

I gaped at her, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Actually we have to get there pretty soon."

I didn't have the energy to fight her, "Alright. But there better be a good hair and make-up department."

I hugged Lolo and Abby, knowing I would see them later, and Jessica hailed a cab. I logged my three suitcases and two huge bags - which held new birthday presents- and got into the cab with my mother and agent.

About an hour later, I was awoken from the nap I didn't know I had.

"Clary? Clary! Wake up!" Jessica shook me, "Come on. You look beautiful and you're about to go on."

That's when I realized I had fallen asleep in the hair and make-up department. She was right though, as I looked in the mirror I saw a red-haired beauty.

However, I didn't get to look at the girl for more than a minute because all of a sudden I heard, "Please welcome my second guest, Clary Fray! Olympic gold medalist!"

Jessica pushed me and my braces and all to where I was supposed to be. She effectively knocked over a table with a lamp on it, braking the thing with a loud crash. I apologized as much as I could before almost running to get on the air. And then I was there on stage with Jimmy Fallon and the Phelps twins, shaking there hands in greeting.

Jimmy sat down behind his desk and I sat in a comfortable blue chair, remembering to cross my legs and sit up straight.

"Hey, Clary. How are you?" Jimmy greeted me.

"I have to apologize to you." I said the guilt becoming to much.

"Why, what happened?" The host asked.

"I broke a lamp in your dressing room." I replied in embarrassment.

"You did? Why would you do that?"

"I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry! I was just running to get out here and I ran into a table with the lamp on it and they both fell."

"I can't believe you-" The mug on my left on a fancy coaster started to tip over, right onto Oliver Phelps aka George Weasley.

Oliver caught it quickly, laughing. "That's okay-"

I was shocked, "Oh no! Did I do that?"

"It's alright. I'm fine." Oliver smiled.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Oh, this is why I'm never invited anywhere! I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly. Oliver laughed it off as Jimmy asked.

"Well, Clary, how are you?"

"Not to great Jimmy, my first late night show appearance and I spill water on Oliver Phelps. I'm so sorry."

"I promise you it's fine. None even got on me."

"Alright, good. I love your movies. You two always made me laugh in_ Harry Potter_." I told them honestly.

"Oh great, cheers. Just give me a medal and I'll be fine." I laughed along with the three men and, realizing for the first time that I had three metals around my neck and two in my hand I took them off and handed each of them a gold. Placing my other two gold and silver on Jimmy's desk.

Jimmy gasped, "Wow. This is incredible. They're really heavy aren't they?" He asked.

"Yes, they give you a sore neck." I nodded from experience.

"I'm sure they do." Jimmy put one around his neck and the crowd cheered, "Wow, I look fantastic. Oliver, James, put one on for yourselves."

"That's great. Can I keep one?" James asked, pulling the medal around his neck.

Jimmy laughed, "I'm sure Clary would love that, James. She worked for seven years to get gold, I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you each one." The twins and I all laughed again.

"At one point wasn't there what? Ten minutes between each race." Jimmy asked, talking about the first real thing.

"Yes, between my 400 meter and 800 meter- I think- I had fifteen minutes to rest." I replied.

"That's not even resting though, and you didn't even sit down did you?"

"I did," I nodded, "only for like a minute but I did then I had to stretch and get in line for another race."

"We have to take a commercial break, but when we come back Clary will still be here!" Jimmy looked toward the camera. Three minutes later, "Clary?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever like to show off?"

I paused, "Define showing off." Jimmy laughed. "Because sometimes I do like to go to the gym and beat out a few guys with bench press." I admitted, "That's always fun."

Jimmy laughed again, "Well, Clary it was great to meet you and I hope you'll come back someday."

I nodded, "Definitely."

"Thank you for being here." He shook my hand across the desk and reluctantly pulled off my gold medal from around his neck, "I guess I have to give you this back. Happy late birthday by the way. Clary Fray everyone!" The crowd cheered as I smiled, got all my medals back and the twins and I walked off stage.

Jimmy talked to the three of us backstage after the show, we all took pictures and posted them on twitter before Jessica, Mom, and I all stayed in a hotel as I was already passed out by the time we entered the lobby.

Still, with one final thought before I went to sleep I couldn't help but think that it was good to be home.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	9. Dorm

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dorm

When I returned home, back to my real home, I almost immediately had to pack for school. Since it was a boarding school and everything. After a run through the washer-dryer, I packed all my normal clothes, gym clothes, and some fancy dresses- just in case. After a long deliberation, I brought my medals with me, my presents, and everything else that I needed and even some that I didn't.

"Okay," I announced walking down the stairs, with my suitcase and two bags, and into the kitchen, "I think I'm ready."

"Clary," Luke said, getting my attention. He held a brown heavy-looking box, "I want to give you this. Just in case."

I set down my bags and walked over to him, grabbing a pair of scissors and opening the box. Inside was a black box with a key taped to the top of it.

"Uh," I said, "Cool a box. Thanks Luke."

He laughed, "It's a safe box, Clary. I wanted you to have it to hide your medals in and I wanted it to be little enough so that you don't really know what it is at first glance." He pulled the tape off the gold key and handed it to me, "Keep this on your key-chain you have for your car keys, okay?"

I nodded seriously, "Okay. Thanks Luke." I hugged him gratefully.

"No problem," He replied letting me go, "Your mother and I are going to ride with you to this boarding school."

I expected that, I thought nodding. "I'm going to put these bags in the car."

"Alright, let me help you." Luke grabbed my two bags and I pulled the suitcase out to my red cute car. It was a red chevy cobalt ls and I loved it to death, because it was just so cute.

I opened the trunk, idly realizing there were cameramen taking pictures of my every move, and loaded the suitcase into it. Luke did the same for my two bags and then glared at the paparazzi.

"Get out of here." He waved them off, "Get off my property!" Luke, being the muscular man that he was, scared them off pretty easily.

"Thanks." I whispered, watching them drive away in a silver car.

"Sure," Luke nodded and close my trunk after he put the safe box in, "Are you going to be able to handle that?"

"Yeah. It's annoying, but I'll be alright." I nodded, "I'm not Jennifer Lopez, they'll get bored with me soon enough."

Luke laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Everyone still has the Olympics in there minds right now." We walked back inside, seeing my mom run around the kitchen.

"Luke? Luke, honey, did you give her that safe?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, I did. Jocelyn calm-"

"Clary, are you all packed?"

I nodded, "I am."

"Do you have all the clothes you'll need?"

"Yes."

"All the bras and underwear?"

I flushed, "Mom-"

"Do you have your medals, all your birthday presents, shoes-"

"Yes. Mom, I have everything I need."

"Are you sure? It's going to be cold soon do you have jackets and-"

Luke walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Jocelyn, breath. I helped her carry her luggage out to her car and they were like twenty pounds each. Clary has everything she needs and if she doesn't it's only a forty-five minute drive back here."

Mom nodded slowly, taking a deep breath in and letting it out, "Alright. I'm sorry you two, I'm just nervous."

"It's alright. We get it." Luke placed a sweet kiss on her lips and I resisted the urge to groan. He whispered something that I didn't want to hear in my mother's ear.

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently, "I did miss three days already and I don't even know my schedule or anything."

"Yes, we can." The three of us made our way to the cars. Luke and my mother, surprisingly, stepped into his car and I drove my own.

Fifty-six minutes and two stops later, thanks to my mom's horrible bladder, we arrived at my high school. We parked beside each other in the parking lot and, through the paparazzi, we walked inside. Once in the office, the woman in the office, Mrs. Tori smiled jumped up out of her seat and hugged me.

"Hey, Clary! I missed you over the summer." Mrs. Tori said. "Oh, and congratulations! I watched you at the Olympics."

I smiled, Mrs. Tori was a young woman probably about twenty-four. She was cool and very involved in the school, she supported everyone at sports events and all of our activities. "Thank you, Mrs. Tori. I missed you too."

She nodded and ran behind her desk, getting on her computer, "Let me get your schedule printed and your room key and number." The printer to her left started to jump to life. She grabbed a few sheets and pushed them towards us, "Here you two sign that and here is your schedule." Mrs. Tori jumped out of her seat and walked to into another room, saying something about my room key.

"What'd you get, honey?" My mom asked, her voice cracking slightly. I frowned at her and then read off my schedule.

"Art 2, Calculous, Anatomy, Lunch, Conditioning (gym), and lastly Latin." Well, I thought, at least I start out the day with art. Which was my favorite subject.

"That's good." Luke observed. "Maybe for the first month in gym you can stretch out your hip like you're supposed too."

Mrs. Tori came back with a silver key she handed it to me, "Do you like your schedule?"

"I like that I have art first." I replied.

"If you need me to change anything just come tell me, okay?" She asked.

"Alright, I will. Thanks, Mrs. Tori." I hugged her again.

"No problem." She smiled, "I also have extra keys if you happen to loose that one."

"Okay, thanks. See you later."

We walked out of the office, seeing a few people - who before now had never talked to me before- were oddly nice to me; congratulating me, and seeing my schedule and telling me where rooms were. I told them that I would catch up with them later.

Soon after that we came to my room, number 108, and I unlocked it. Isabelle sat on her bed and looked up curiously as we entered. She jumped up off the bed, when she saw me, and hugged me around the neck.

"Hey, Clary!" She said, smiling.

"Hi." I laughed.

"Look at our dorm!" Isabelle let go of me and motioned to our dorm.

It was the best dorm I had in my four years of coming here, there were two beds each with a large dresser and wardrobe at the end of them. The beds were elevated so that we could store clothes and boxes under them and we each had a bedside table and an area with a computer, desk, and an old television. And we had a door that was slightly open to reveal a bathroom with a shower. Isabelle had already picked one bed and had decorated her side with bright colors.

"Wow. This is great, Clary." Mom nodded looking around the room.

"The best I have ever had." Isabelle smiled fondly at the room. "I hope you don't mind that I already decorated my side."

"No, it's okay." I replied, sitting my purse on the bare bed. "I really like this room."

Isabelle shrugged, "As seniors we deserve it. Oh! And we are close to the cafeteria this year!"

"Great! An excuse to get fat!" I said, smiling. After my Olympics of no chocolate, no junk food, no fast food - basically no fun- now that it was over I could eat whatever I wanted. As long as I went to the gym at least once a day.

Luke laughed, "Alright. I'm going to go get the rest of your bags from your car. Can I have your keys?"

I handed them to him, "I can help if you want-"

"No it's alright. Explore a little bit." Luke left the room with a smile.

The three of us sat on the beds starting to talk, Isabelle told us that the gym was near the cafeteria so that would be easy to find. After five minutes of talking, there was a knock at the door. Isabelle opened it up and we saw Jace and Alec.

"Word on twitter says that the great Clary Fray has arrived on campus." Jace smiled at me and my heart flipped. I got up and hugged them both.

"Shut up." I said as I hugged Jace.

"I love you too, baby." Jace whispered in my ear, my hair covering his face so no one saw the gently kiss he placed on my jaw. But everyone did see my blush.

No one could ask about it because Luke came back a second after Jace let go of me. He threw my two bags on the bed and suitcase beside it.

"Thanks." I told him. Luke held up one finger and walked from the room, a minute later he was back with pillows, comforters, and sheets for my bed. "Aw, thank you." I hugged my parents.

Mom smiled and started to dress my bed, "We just wanted to make sure you had a bed if this one was bare."

"I'm glad we brought them." Luke said. When Mom was done Luke spoke again, "We should probably get going, Jocelyn."

Mom started crying instantly and the three Lightwood kids awkwardly left the room. I hugged her until she stopped crying and then walked my parents out to there car, hugging them each once more before they got into the car and I waved until they were out of the parking lot. Then I walked back inside, back to my dorm and smiled. Ready for the new year.

I lay down on the comfortable bed and closed my eyes, my jet lag still not completely gone. I had lay there for about ten minutes and then my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"Clary?" I recognized that voice to be Jessica. "Hey, Jocelyn told me you moved in today. Did you get settled in?"

"I did." I replied, "And I was about ready to take a nap before I unpack."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get right to the point then, on Wednesday you have an interview with Ellen Degeneres on her show and several sports magazines and a taping interview with Dave Letterman. So we have to fly out to Los Angeles for the day."

I internally groaned, "Alright." I said annoyed, but couldn't help but feel giddy that I had an interview with Ellen. I loved her show, she was so nice and generous. I used to watch her show with my mom and answer the questions she would ask Justin Timberlake or Ashton Kutcher. Dave Letterman seemed really nice too, and funny.

Plus I had a horrible obsession with_ Finding Nemo._

"That sounds great actually." I said after I thought it over.

I could almost see Jessica roll her eyes, "Yes, I know your obsession to meet Dory."

I laughed, "Okay. Are you going to come pick me up or what?"

Jessica alerted me with all the details then. We would leave at around eight in the morning, do a few interviews with sports magazines and then interview with Ellen and then taping with Letterman.

"Oh, and also Chris Evans -_Captain America_ actor- he is going to be there on Ellen with you. And I think the men of Jersey Shore are going to be there too."

I smiled like a little fan-girl, "I love meeting beautiful men."

Jessica laughed, "I do too, girl, trust me. Alright I'll see you at eight Wednesday morning."

"Okay. Thanks, bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone, sighed dramatically and started to unpack. Isabelle came in when I was five minutes into my clothes and shoes suitcase.

She laughed at me, "Do you need help?"

I blushed, with the boot and my hip brace on I couldn't really bend and my back was always vertical, "Maybe a little."

Isabelle smiled and walked over to me. She helped me with a total of three shirts before getting distracted, "Oh! Did you bring the gummy-bear lamp?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Where is it?" She asked eyeing the two bags. I thought for a minute and pointed to the one closets to me.

"I think it's in that one."

Isabelle tore through it until she found the lamp, the friendship bracelet kit, and the soda-vending-machine-, "Wow! You really hit the jackpot on gifts."

I laughed at that, "I know. Thanks again."

She didn't seem to of heard me, "Let's make bracelets! And plug this guy in! And let's go buy ten soda cans so that we can put them in here!" She cheered, tearing open the box with the lamp and plugging it in before setting it on my bedside table. It was a yellow-bear shaped lamp so the light was pretty strong.

"Wow." I whispered.

"That's so cool." Isabelle whispered back. "Have you made these bracelets yet?"

I jumped on my bed, pulling up my jean covered leg and boot off to show her my ankle. Around it was a bracelet with the five Olympic ring colors- yellow, black, red, blue, and green- that all my old roommates wore. We stayed up really late on the night of my birthday, before the closing ceremony, and made these and just talked about everything. It was a great night.

"Abby, Marti, Lolo, Allyson, Courtney, and I all have the same ones." I smiled at it and then frowned at her, "Those are difficult to make."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it took me like three hours just to make that one and then I had to help Marti with hers and it took forever. That poor girl had really screwed hers up." I rolled my eyes.

"Will you teach me how to make them?" She asked.

I nodded, "Sure... But not right now. I still have a lot of unpacking to do."

It was quite in our room for a long moment, and I had managed to unpack all of my clothes and half of my track/Olympic clothes bag when Isabelle spoke again.

"Clary? Are you and Jace dating?" She asked, I heard her quiet voice but I knew her excitement was about to bubble over.

I turned to her, "Yes." Her grin almost split her face in two, "But, please don't tell anyone. Except Alec. Please, Isabelle. I don't want the whole world to know just yet."

"Don't worry, Clary, you're my roommate." She said as if it explained everything, "My point is we keep each others secrets. And I'm a good secret keeper. I kept the secret about Alec wetting the bed when he was ten a secret...until now."

I found that gross, "Seven years is a pretty long time." I nodded, being that she was ten and now she was seventeen. "I don't think we'll need that long though... but just keep okay?"

"My lips are sealed." Isabelle promised and I thanked her before returning to unpacking. "So are you going to get the Olympic rings tattooed on you?"

That was random, "I was thinking about it. Why?"

"Because I want a tattoo but first I want to see what happens and how much pain and stuff before I get one."

"Oh." That made sense, "What do you want?"

She thought about that, "I have a lot of ideas but I think I want my first one to be an infinity symbol on my wrist, opened so that I could put my future-husbands name in the un-opened part. You know, to say that he is my forever."

"That's so cute." I nodded, "That's a great idea."

"Thank you." Isabelle smiled and I realized I had stopped un-packing again.

After unpacking my towels, shampoo, conditioner, pictures, and little knick knacks I pulled out the safe that Luke bought my along with my five medals. That's when Isabelle squealed and jumped up out of her seat, running over to me and grabbing two gold ones.

"Okay." I turned to her and glared, "You can touch them but if you hurt them, break them, or harm them in any way shape or form I will injury you before you can say help."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill." She said picking up the other ones and walking over to her bed to admire them.

I rolled my eyes at her and started putting other stuff that people shouldn't see; my social number, a few checks, some money- I left room for the medals and there small boxes. Isabelle gave them back eventually and I hid them all in there and then put them in the lowest door of my bedside table with the key with all my other keys.

Then, we explored a little bit. Isabelle showed me where all my classes were, I meet my teachers and we went to the cafeteria vending machines, buying ten different sodas-which ended up being fifteen dollars of my money- and then carried them back to our room. We stocked them into the vending machine.

The next day, was Monday. My first Monday of the year so I got up, dressed, showered, put my braces on carefully and packed my backpack and I was off.

The art building was pretty far away from my room, but I was so happy to be in it. So I bit back a smile the whole way there and soon found the room. I walked in and realized that Simon-my best friend that I hadn't seen in forever- and Alec were both there and sitting next to each other. I sat on the other side of Simon after hugging him.

"Clary!" My name was called by multiple people rushing towards me. "Congratulations!" Most of them said and hugged me. I stood up and hugged them back. I saw that most of them had a shirt that said, 'TEAM CLARY' on it. They handed me one that was colorful and had notes all over it in different colored sharpies.

"Oh my gosh!" I looked down at the shirt, "This is so sweet, thank you!" I said to the people I hardly ever spoke to- some I didn't even know there names- but still it was kind.

"You're welcome." Was said by some and another said, "Let's take a picture."

"Sure." I nodded. "In the hallway?" We all walked out to the hallway and they huddled around me. After the picture was taken, I put it on twitter.

"This is what I was greeted to my first day of school. #sokind." I twitted and put the picture up before we all walked into class. Luckily I was in my seat before the teacher started.

"Hello, class." Our teacher, Mr. Cook, started, "I know that everyone is excited because we have an Olympian in the room, but let's settle down and I want you all to draw that still life in the middle of the room."

In the middle of the room, on-top of boxes to give it height, was a wood bottle with apples and oranges on either side of it. Mr. Cook handed out pieces of blank paper, when he got over to our table he stopped.

"Clary, dear, it's nice to meet you." He shook my hand, "Listen, if it's too much craziness in here I can always get you out of it."

"No, trust me, Mr. Cook, I've dealt with worse. This is nothing." I smiled.

Mr. Cook was a short-sixty-year-old-man that was kind of shaped like a bowling ball. He had grey balding hair and glasses. From what I've heard from Simon, he was a kind man who like to have fun but also liked to have a quiet class when he was talking. I respected that and I thought that I would enjoy having his class.

"Alright. Just let me know." He replied handing me my printer paper. I nodded as he walked away.

"He seems nice." I said to Alec and Simon as I got out a pencil and started to draw.

"Mr. Cook? Yeah, he is." Alec answered, nodding. "He hasn't yelled at us once, even though we can be really loud."

"I can't see that guy yelling though." Simon thought as he looked from my paper to his. "How do you draw like that?"

I looked down at my paper, I had just gotten the bottle done and it was pretty good. Definitely not my best work. I shrugged, "I don't know. Practice." I glanced over at Simon's to see his already finished, it was all trace and no shading though and kind of looked like the work of a three year old.

Simon rolled his brown eyes, "Over-achiever."

I grinned at him, "Yes, Simon. I draw in my sketch-pad everyday to beat you in art class."

"I knew it." Simon shook his head and peered down at his drawing.

"Clary?" A woman's voice asked. I looked over to see Aline Penhallow, the girl that before know didn't even know my name, I thought. And I was way to un-popular to hang out with her. That was, of course, before I joined the Olympics. "Can I sit with you guys?"

I glanced at Simon, who was shaking his head no, and Alec who smiled. "Sure." I said.

"Thanks." Aline sat across from me and started to draw. "Congratulations on your achievements this summer."

"Thank you." I whispered, slightly confused by her weird wording. I cleared my throat uncomfortably, "So how was your summer?"

I regretted that I asked that question immediately. Aline shot into seventy minute long story about how she first went to London, then to Paris, and traveled all around Europe. She said she met the love of her life, a French man who slept with her, and then she unfortunately had to leave. I was zoned out after the first sentence.

Simon was glaring at her, "You are lucky you're cute."

"What are you trying to do? Sleep with me? Because that's not going to happen, well," She looked Simon over, "Maybe but not until you grow some muscles. Oh! Clary! I have more to-" The bell rang and I grabbed my bags and was out the room before she could even stand up.

The rest of the day was a blur until Conditioning, although I do recall a beautiful blonde boy telling me in Calculous that I was on the '2 hot 2 handle' list on yahoo! and also in a video segment called 'Olympians return home'. I had another class with Jace in Anatomy, but we didn't sit near each other. I was at a lab table with Maddie Bailey (the most annoying girl ever), Courtney Miller, and Bethany Graves. I knew Courtney and Bethany okay, they were nice.

At lunch, everyone I ran into asked if I could sit with them, but Jace -being right beside me- said that I was sitting with him and my friends. I had glared at him and said that was rude but he just shrugged that off. I sat in the middle of Jace and Simon at the table, across from us were Alec and Isabelle, and some friends they made named Magnus, Aline, and John. Lunch was good though and went by pretty fast because I was with friends. And then came Conditioning.

Usually I was excited to get to gym, because gym meant training and training meant going on the track- which I loved to do. I was excited for gym, and with Jace and Alec both in my class it was going good. And then Coach Smith, our gym coach, pulled me aside. That's when it all went down hill.

"Clary, last year I saw you climb up that rope. Can you still do it?"

I glanced at the rope, "Yes, sir."

"Can you still do it where your feet stay out in front of you?"

"That's the only way Coach Morgan lets me do it." I shrugged.

"Okay." He smiled, "You're ahead of the class by a year then. Would you mind showing the rest of the class how to do it?"

I glanced around. "I... guess so."

"Great, thanks, Fray. I'll get the class lined up while you get ready." Coach Smith walked away, handing me some gloves as he left. I took off my boot and hip brace and pulled on my gloves.

Then, I hopped over to the rope. Sitting down at the bottom of it with my legs on either side.

"Clary," Jace's familiar voice said, he crouched down beside me, "Coach told me to come over here and help you but apparently you don't need it."

I shrugged a shoulder, pulling the gloves on tighter, "Coach Morgan makes us jump on one leg for a hundred-yards at a time."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He's weird."

Jace laughed, "I think it's probably to increase your leg strength."

I considered that, "Or he is just weird."

Jace pat my hand, "It could be that too." He looked behind him and started to stand, "Here comes everyone."

"Will you time me?" I asked him quickly.

He pulled out his phone- something that Coach Smith didn't care about because people liked to listen to music while they ran or worked out, "Sure."

"Okay everyone, here is what you should be doing by the end of this trimester." Coach Smith announced then he motioned to me, "Go ahead Clary."

I nodded; brushing off my hands, popping my fingers, and then grasping the rope. I straighten my legs and started to climb, making sure my legs stayed out in front of me as I climbed.

The climb up was the easiest part, except for right at the top, because that's when I had to let one hand go and ring the bell on the ceiling. I wrapped my arm in the extra rope and then let go, quickly hitting the bell so it rang and then I regained my composure. And after that I started my way down, which was the harder part.

By the time I was on the ground again, my arms were trembling, red, and screaming with pain. I heard everyone clapping for me when I looked up at them. Coach Smith helped me to my feet.

"See everyone? She's doing this right now." Smith started, "Think of what she'll be doing when you guys do this. Clary will probably be in the Olympics again. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks." I said, wanting to get out of the attention.

"You're welcome. Now go get your braces back on. You're worrying me." He grinned as I hopped back over to the bleacher were my braces sat. I pulled them back on.

An apple phone was pushed in my face and I saw the stopwatch stopped at the time, 5:03.

I looked up at Jace, "What? Two minutes up, three down?"

"Three-oh-three down actually." Jace replied.

I ignored his sarcasm, "That's my best time."

"Well then great job." He glanced at his watch, "Time to go get dressed."

I nodded and walked into the locker room, when I came out Jace and Alec were waiting for me outside.

"So you both have art first period, right?" Jace asked us.

I nodded, "Yes we do. With Simon and Aline." Alec replied.

"I think I'm going to switch to that class." My secret boyfriend said.

I smiled, "You should. That would be a good class, then. Do you either of you have Latin last period?"

"No, but Isabelle does and I can walk you to it." Alec offered, "My ACT prep class is right down the hall from Latin."

I smiled at Jace as he walked away. And I smiled for another reason, this was my first class with Isabelle and she is my roommate. This was a good year so far. Latin went by pretty well, the teacher was nice and Isabelle was great. And on top of that, we had beautiful men in our class.

The next day, Jace and I left lunch fifteen minutes early to have some alone time. Two minutes later, I found myself seated on Jace's bed beside him as our lips touched repeatedly. However, when the door burst open I jumped away from him; which wasn't very easy because Jace's arms were still around my waist.

"Hey, Jace. I just wanted to know what you want to do about Clary's award this Friday at the game-" Alec walked into the room, his head down, eyes on a piece of paper. Then when he saw me he sputtered, "Um... Uh, nevermind." And then he ran from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Clary's award?" I asked confused looking back at my boyfriend, "What are you not telling me?"

Jace didn't answer, he tried to lean forward and kiss me again; but I shook my head.

"What is it? Are you mad that I can do more push-ups than you?" I joked, trying to lighten him up a little bit.

It worked, he laughed, "No. Clary, rumor has it that the principal, the mayor, and staff members of this fine high school are presenting you with an award at the first football game Friday. They asked me and some of your friends to help."

I gasped, "They are presenting me with an award? What have I done?"

Jace gave me a look.

"Really? Just for being an Olympian?"

"Not just an Olympian, love," Jace whispered brushing his lips over mine, "A great Olympian with four gold and a silver medal."

I rolled my eyes at that, sometimes I just wanted to be Clary Fray, the invisible artist.

"And for the record," Jace continued, "If doing one hundred push-ups in a row gives you legs like these," He grasped one of my legs under my knee and hitched it around his hip, "And a body like this," He ran a hand over my side, "Then I would be happy to know that you do more push ups than me."

I grinned at him, "Nice."

He smiled, "Because we both now that I can do more sit-ups than you."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Jace shrugged, "It's true."

"You know I'm going to be gone tomorrow, right?" I asked him.

Jace frowned, "No. I didn't know that. Where are you going?"

"Interview with Ellen, Dave Lettermen, and sports magazines."

"Alright, miss superstar," Jace rolled his gold eyes, "but you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

Jace got a mysterious glint in his eye, "You can't go if I don't let you go." Jace arms around my waist pulled me into his lap and started to kiss me again.

"We'll see about that." I winked at him, before giggling as he kissed my neck.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	10. Interviews

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ellen Degneres show, Jersey Shore, Dave Letterman, or anything else. I own nothing.

Interview

"Clary has arrived! Clary Fray." A man called into an ear-piece and then guided me and Jessica down a hallway to a new area. "Clary if you need anything, my name is Danny. And, Ellen and Portia will be out in a minute to greet you."

"Thank you, Danny." I said and then looked around this new area. It basically looked like a waiting room for a plane, or doctor, expect there was a desk in the middle of the room. Still, there were chairs in rows everywhere.

"You're welcome." Danny replied, "Clary, here is Ellen." Ellen Degeneres, with her short blonde pixie cut and sweater vest on, walked towards me. She was holding hands with a taller woman in heels and long blond straight hair; this was Portia Degeneres.

"Hello, Clary, it's really great to meet you. Congratulations on your medals." Ellen gave me and Jessica a hug and I tried my hardest not to faint.

"Thank you. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm really here!" I took a deep breath, "It's fantastic to meet you Ellen and Portia. I watch your show every day and I loved Finding Nemo. My friends and I literally watch that once a week."

Ellen and Portia laughed, "Well it's great to have you here and Ellen is great, isn't she?" Portia asked, looking at her wife fondly. Ellen's face lit up.

"She is." I said quietly, not wanting to ruin there moment.

"And are you her...?" Ellen asked Jessica, motioning to me.

"I'm her agent and kind of her manager." Jessica nodded smiling. "It's great to meet you two, I'm such a big fan."

"Thank you." Ellen said and then looked behind me. "Oh, look who it is." I glanced behind me and saw the four men of_ Jersey Shore_ with all of their managers.

"Hey, Ellen and Portia, babies, how are you?" Mike asked walking up to hug her. The other three followed him, saying words of greeting.

"It's great to see you guys again," Ellen said, "And look who it is. Olympic gold medalist, Clary Fray."

I blushed, "Oh, come on. I'm nothing compared to you, Ellen."

"Are you kidding?" Vinny asked, coming to hug me, "You're an Olympic gold medalist. That's pretty great."

"Sure is, girl. That's hard work, right there." Pauly hugged me as well.

"How long did you train for the Olympics?" Ron asked.

"I have been training with hurdles for seven -almost eight- years, but for the Olympics," I shrugged, "Like six months probably."

"Only six months?" Mike asked, I nodded, "Wow. I thought it would be a lot longer than that."

"Seven years is a lot longer than that, bro." Pauly said, smiling as always.

Mike laughed, "I guess it is." The cast then excused themselves saying that they needed to go get ready for the show.

"Clary, I believe that our interview is going to be fun." Ellen said smiling.

I nodded, "I think it will be too. I'll do anything so, you know, whatever you want."

Portia shook her head sadly, "You might want to take that back. If you have ever seen my wife's show, at least."

A little scared, Jessica excused us and I went to go get changed and ready. My doctor, I had an appointment after class yesterday, said that I didn't have to have my boot on anymore. He said that it might hurt for awhile, and if it does - he told me that I needed to put a brace on it.

And it hurt, but I wasn't going to go out on Ellen fully handicapped. Still, Jessica made me wear flats instead of heels or something that would harm my ankle and I had to walk slow because my hip brace was off. So, when Ellen announced my name I walked out in a spaghetti strap black a-line dress with my USA track black jacket and my medals around neck. Dancing in a way I hoped I wouldn't be embarrassing, I walked over to Ellen; we hugged, I waved to the cheering crowd, and then we both sat down.

"Hi, Clary." Ellen said over the loud audience.

"Hello, Ellen. How are you?" I asked and then took off my medals, before placing them on her little desk. Ellen picked them up immediately and started to look them over. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm on the Ellen Show, I have loved you since 2004_ Finding Nemo._" The crowd started cheering again.

"We'll I'm happy you're here. " Ellen said and then looked at my medals, "Wow. These are incredible. And so heavy. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I can't get distracted by these, we have lots to talk about." Ellen put two medals around her neck and the rest in her lap. "Hello, how are you, Clary?"

"I'm doing great, thanks. And you?"

"I'm good. I can tell you're doing great, um, congratulations at the Olympics. I, along with everyone in the country, was cheering you on."

"Thank you." I repeated.

"So I hear that you have an interesting story about us." Ellen said.

I smiled, "Yes, I do. You know about a year Prince William married Kate Middleton? Well, my mom got one of those letters in the mail that said I was related to her, my 10th great grandfather and her 10th great grandmother were married. So I saw your show when you said you were related to Kate Middleton and I did some research at and I realized that your 7th great grandmother and my 7th great grandfather were married. So we are very distant cousins."

On the screen was a screenshot of the information.

"Wow, well it's nice to meet you cousin. Make yourself right at home."

I put my feet up on her table, "Thanks, cousin, I really appreciate that..." Ellen laughed along with the audience and I brought my feet off the table.

"So, we are related to Kate Middleton and to Madonna. Did you know that?"

"We're related to Madonna too?"

Ellen nodded, "Yes, so I have the greatest family members ever; a princess, an Olympic gold medalist, and a superstar."

"And a brilliant television host, of course." The crowd cheered.

"I know, I know. I am brilliant, aren't I?" Everyone laughed at that, "Clary during the Olympic you beat a girl that was 6 foot tall."

"Oh really?" I asked, very shocked.

Ellen eyed me, "Yes, really. You didn't know that?"

"I don't read the stats of other competitors."

"You don't?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you do that? What?" She seemed honestly confused.

"Well, I don't want to get freaked out. I mean if I had read that I was up against a six foot tall girl, ten inches taller than me, I would get nervous." I shrugged; this seemed so easy to me, so basic.

"Okay, sure cousin." She said in a mocking voice.

"I mean- is that weird? I'll meet the people after so-"

"Let's move on to another topic." Ellen waved her hand and I, along with the crowd, laughed, "You're hurt aren't you?"

I nodded, "I am."

"Are you alright? I don't see any braces." Ellen looked me over.

"I'm doing better. Actually, I got permission from my doctor yesterday to that I could take my boot off because my ankle and toes are pretty much healed. As for my hip, I can walk short distances without my brace."

"Well, I'm glad your ankle is better." Ellen nodded, "And you hurt yourself during the Olympics, right?" I nodded, "How did you keep going?"

I shrugged, "The Olympics kind of makes you. I wasn't going to not compete just because my ankle and hip were hurting."

"Wow, this is what I'm talking about she has so much courage." Ellen glanced at her notes,"So, cousin, you were bitten by a shark right?"

"Yes, I was."

She gasped, "Really? I thought that was just a rumor. Can we see your shark bite?"

I nodded; moving my leg so that she, the audience, and the people at home could see it.

"Wow." Ellen whispered, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I do, yes. Very clearly actually." I took a deep breath, "I was swimming in the ocean with a few of my friends and my step-dad, Luke, when the lifeguard started to yell at everyone to get out of the water; that there was a shark. Luke grabbed my hand and started to pull me to shore when the shark bit me and I went under."

"Oh my goodness. You poor thing-" Ellen shook her head, "How did they get the shark off?"

"I think it realized that I wasn't what it liked to eat." I said, "And my step-dad kicked it or punched it or something, to get it off. Then he swam me to shore."

"Were you killed?" Ellen asked.

I laughed, "No. I was hospitalized for a few days. My doctor told me if the shark had bitten my ankle, then the doctors would've had to amputate my foot."

"Wow," She shook her head again, "Well, we have to go to commercial break, but when we come back Clary will be back too."

The cameras shut off and I started to talk to Ellen. Giving her more details about my shark bite and about how we were related. Soon, the cameras were back on.

"Hi, were back with Olympic gold medalist; Clary Fray." Ellen said to the camera and then turned to me, "So, Clary, how are you still single?"

That shocked me, "What?"

"Look at this everyone; Clary just turned seventeen -happy birthday by the way-, she's an Olympic star, she's crazy rich, she's smart, she's beautiful, and your always smiling and happy. I just don't get it, how are you still single?"

_I'm not,_ I wanted to say. _I'm in love- but I couldn't say that._ "Thank you... I don't know I mean I just got back from London I'm not really looking for a boyfriend."

"Are you not looking because you already have one?"

"What are you-"

"Are you dating Michael Phelps?" Ellen pointed to the screen's behind us. I looked at it to see Michael and I hugging and then another picture of Michael and I smiling together with our gold medals- that was a picture from twitter.

"No, I'm not dating Michael Phelps." I said clearly to her and the cameras alike.

Ellen's eyebrows rose, "What's this about?"

"We're friends." I replied.

"Friends don't hug like that." Ellen glanced back at the picture of us hugging. Michael's arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck, this was the picture of us telling each other goodbye under a week ago, in London.

"Ellen..." I sighed.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"We aren't dating."

"Okay, we'll talk about how you're dating Michael Phelps later-"

"I'm not dating him." I said.

"Yes you are, but we are going to move onto another topic." She glanced at her notes, "I hear you have a gift for me?"

That made me smile, "Yes I do!Well when everyone- all my Olympic friends- heard that I was coming on your show and since this is the tenth season, we wanted to give you a gift."

A man in shorts came running out with a large check for 10,000 dollars for Ellen's charity; The Gentle Barn.

"Thank you so much. We needed this so much right now." We both stood and she hugged me.

"You're welcome, this is from everyone too, not just from me. This is from Ryan Lochte, Tyler Clary, Missy Franklin, Lolo Jones, Abby Wambach, Courntey Matthewson, Allyson Felix, Marti Malloy, the fabulous five, Brad Walker, Andrew Wheating, Galen Rupp, Tyson Gay, and everyone else on the track teams."

"And Michael right? Because you're dating him." Ellen asked as we sat back down.

"I'm not dating him, but yes he did help with it." I nodded.

"Well either way, thank you so much." Ellen smiled, "You told me backstage that you would do anything and well... just come with me."

We walked over to a table covered with a black sheet, she pulled off the sheet to reaveal a plate with an evil looking orange pepper.

Ellen continued, "Over here we have a habanero pepper, they are one hundred times hotter than a jalapeno."

I nodded, getting scared, "That's nice. And?"

She laughed, "We would like you to eat it."

I gasped, "Oh no."

"Do you like spicy things?" Ellen asked, bringing out a glass of water and setting it beside the plate.

"Not typically, no." I shook my head, "Do I eat the whole thing or just a bite?"

"The whole thing would be better, but just a bite is fine." Ellen replied, "You don't have to do it."

"Yes, I do. You're Ellen Degeneres, you have power." The crowd laughed as I slowly took off the stem of the pepper. Then, I threw the whole thing in my mouth before I had a chance to think twice about it.

"Oh my gosh. Are you alright?"

I nodded, for a few bites I was. Until, the pepper exploded in my mouth and my head, it felt, burst into flames. My mouth being the fueler to the flame. I felt my eyes start to tear up as I grabbed for the water and swallowed the pepper.

"Okay, you're eyes are just now starting to tear up and go crazy. Wow, I'm so sorry I did this to you, are you okay?" Ellen asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I drank some water, "I'm slowly being engulfed in flames, but I'm okay." I drank another sip, "Do I have to do anything else?"

Ellen laughed and then shook her head, "No, this is enough. Clary Fray everyone! We have to take a break, when we come back the _Jersey Shore_ boys will be in those seats." The crowd cheered as they went to commercial and I went further into the fire.

Ellen took me backstage and immediately everyone was giving me a glass of milk, bread, yogurt; anything that would calm down the fire a little- nothing worked, but I kept trying as the tears kept coming.

Jessica started to dab my eyes with a napkin, "Is anything working?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

"What else do you need?" Danny asked, another piece of bread in his hands.

"I'm so sorry about this, Clary." Ellen hugged me, "I didn't know that it would be this painful."

"It's not you're fault. I don't blame you." I told her.

"Ellen, you have to go get back on stage." Danny said.

"Alright," Ellen hugged me once more, "Thank you so much for being on the show. Thanks for the charity money, tell everyone else I said thank you. It was very nice meeting you, come again whenever you would like to."

"Thank you, Ellen." I replied, hugging her back for a minute before she almost had to run back out on stage. Danny gave me the piece of bread and I bite off some of it; for everything that they gave me, bread probably worked the most.

"How are you doing, girl?" Mike, from_ Jersey Shore_, asked.

"How do you think she's doing, Mike? She just ate a habenero pepper." Vinny replied.

"Keep eating that bread, it will help." Pauly said, "I've eaten one of those before, right now it's probably a fire all throughout your body right?"

I nodded and Jessica asked, "How long does the pain last? She has three more interviews today."

"If you keep eating bread and drinking water, it should only last about an hour." Pauly replied and my shoulders shrank.

"An hour?" I asked, after swallowing my piece of bread. They all laughed.

"I'm sorry, that's how long it lasted for me." Pauly shrugged, "And even after that it's just a dull ache in your mouth."

"That's what she said." Ronnie announced and the boys laughed. "Listen, can we do anything to help?"

I shook my head to that, but preceeded to ask how life was on when you had it filmed all the time. They had all shrugged and said you got used to it.

"You should come by the shore sometime." Vinny said, "I bet the girls would like you."

I nodded, "Maybe. I've met Jenni a few times," at the Olympics, "and we are pretty good texting friends."

"Really? Dammit." Mike said, "We wanted to meet the new Olympian friend first." The other three agreed.

"Sorry," I replied after another piece of bread and drink of water, "At least I'm meet you all in person, I've only met her once in person."

Ronnie laughed triumphantly, "Well then that means we still win."

"Let's take a picture with Clary." Vinny said, "I want to have proof that we met an Olympic gold medalist."

I nodded, "And I want to have proof that I met the men of_ Jersey Shore_."

"I'm sure you do." Mike replied, cockily.

I handed my water and bread to Jessica and Danny took a picture of us all smiling in a row. We took one on each of there phones and then on Jessica's camera.

"You guys are on in sixty seconds." Danny said, appearing for a second and then leaving again.

"Okay, well great meeting you guys. Thanks for the tips, Pauly." I said, hugging each of them. They embraced me back and Mike, Pauly, and Vinny got my number I and I got there's.

"Sam would kill me if I got another girls number." Ronnie explained. I laughed and shrugged it off.

"We start filming our last season in a week," Vinny told me, "Come by any time."

"Or at least have that time to become better friends with Jenni." Pauly laughed.

"Ten seconds boys!" Danny screamed.

"Alright, bye. It was nice meeting you all." I said to the four of them, they returned my goodbye and then ran on stage after Ellen announced them.

The fire came back and I grabbed the bread and water from Jessica. We drove the rental car out of the new area. I did my two interviews with the fitness magazines and then Jessica drove us over to the place where they shot Dave Letterman.

As I walked on the red carpet, doing some mini interviews with cameras someone called my name.

"Clary!" A very manly voice shouted and I looked around. In a sweater with a button up shirt underneath and jeans, walking towards me was Michael Phelps.

"Hey!" I said and hugged him. "I missed you."

He laughed, hugging me back, "I missed you too, Clary."

"Who are you doing an interview with?" I ignored the cameras flashing and cameras rolling.

"Jay Leno, he shoots over here." Michael replied. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

I shrugged, "Lots of interviews. I did an interview on Ellen this morning and she made me eat a habnero pepper."

Michael gasped, "Are you serious? How did that go?"

"Not very well, actually." I laughed, Michael and I walked away from the cameras to talk more in private.

"My mom and sisters are here, Clary, and I know they want to see you again." Michael led me to a back area where his family was sitting down, watching television. "Mom?"

The eldest brown haired lady looked around, "Oh! Clary!" She jumped up and ran to hug me. "Hi!"

"Hello." I replied, just as enthusiastically. We proceeded to have a great conversation about how we should all get together at some point; because Michael would be staying in L.A. for a few more days and then he was going back to New York. And of course, he was bringing his family along with him.

After our small chat, I went on Letterman. We talked about the usual stuff that I had been asked a million times before which made the interview kind of boring, but still we shared a few laughs and jokes. After a long night, Jessica and I finally boarded the flight and started home.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Drama coming up in next chapter!


	11. Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Drama **

"Welcome back!" Isabelle hugged me as I carried my luggage into the door.

"Thanks, Izzy." I set my luggage down on my bed, "It's great to be back."

"It's great for you to be back, we missed you." She replied, "I saw you on Ellen, are you alright?" I laughed, "Yes, I'm okay." I sat down on my bed and took a minute to relax. "So what happened yesterday- or today, I guess?" I asked, looking at the clock; it was ten at night.

"Nothing really, I switched into your conditioning period. Coach Smith was angry that you were gone today."

"Oh no, did he yell at you all?"

"No, you are already his favorite, so he was just mad that you weren't there to show off." I blushed, "I wasn't showing off. He made me-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I picked it up seeing the name Tyson Gay, pop up on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey, Clary!" He yelled in my ear, "How are you?"

"Great, and thank you for making me deaf in one ear." I laughed, "How are you?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm doing well; Manteo, Trell, and I are moving in this weekend. And you have to help us find friends and a track."

I grew excited at that, "Can do. I'll help you move in if you want."

"Would you really? We could use some more muscles, although I think Trell is going to ask Andrew and Brad to come help too." Tyson sighed in relief. Isabelle cocked her head to the side and asked me who it was.

"Tyson Gay," I mouthed at her and then spoke to the man on the phone, "Of course I , that's great. I'll bring Lolo then."

"Great, thanks so much, Clary. That would be awesome." I could hear the smile in his voice, "I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon alright?"

"Okay, bye." I said and hung up the phone.

"Who's Tyson Gay?" Isabelle asked after my phone snapped shut.

"He's a fellow track runner on the men's team." I replied, starting to unpack my small suitcase that I had brought to Los Angeles.

"USA?"

"Completely." I nodded, "He raced in the relay, Isabelle, and the only reason they got silver was because that Usain Bolt is on the Jamacian team."

Isabelle nodded slowly, "Did you meet Usain?"

"I did, he's arrogant but kind of sweet." I pulled out my camera and showed her the picture of us.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm so jealous." Isabelle said and then there was a harsh knock on the door. We both looked confusedly at the door, "Come in."

It was Jace who stormed into the room. I smiled on habit as he entered the room, but then I saw his face and I was worried. He looked furious.

"Isabelle, get out." Jace barked at her.

"Whatever you can say to Clary you can say to me. Plus, it's my room." Isabelle said.

But, after that, Jace's glare had her running for the door.

"Jace, what's wrong?" I asked, a little afraid.

"I'm tired of being your secret, Clary!" He yelled, getting right to the point.

I nodded, "I know, Jace, and I'm sorry. I just want this rumor about Michael and I to pass before-"

"It's not going to pass if you keep hugging him and talking to him-" Jace shook his head, "I saw the interview, Clary."

"What interview?"

"The one from yesterday; where he barged in on yours and you two hugged and some shit like that! The rumor is not going to end if you two keep doing that stuff, but, if you get a boyfriend it will!"

"Don't you understand that this is hard for me?" I asked him, "I turned from being completely invisible, literally people bumping into me like I'm not even there, to the whole world knowing my name. I'm not used to this, Jace, and I'm not going to bring you in it when you don't have to be-"

He shook his head again, "Clary, you don't get it do you? He gets to run up and hug you and I don't. He can talk to you in public and I can't. I can't run up and kiss you like I want to. I can't hug you, talk to you, comfort you in public. I can't wrap my arm around your waist, hold your hand, or even get anywhere near you at all."

"But Michael doesn't-" I tried to explain.

"Love you? I've seen the way he looks at you. In interviews you two are in together. He does."

"He doesn't love me, he-"

"Maybe not love, but he certainly likes. Clary, I'm your boyfriend. When do I get to start acting like it?"

The tears formed in my eyes as I looked up at him, "If you're not happy, then break up with me, Jace." I whispered, "Because I'm not going to break up with you."

Jace stared at me for a long moment, his mouth opening and closing, but then he turned around and walked from the room; slamming the door on his way out.

We didn't talk that night, or half the next day. He was right though, the interview with Michael and I was posted everywhere saying that we were dating. The only resonable choice would be to tell the world about Jace, right?

It didn't matter now, if Jace broke up with me.

Still, I went to class the next day and even though Jace had switched to my art class, he sat on the other side of the room. In my next class, Calculous, he didn't talk to me either.

The teacher could see that I was upset though, because she said, "We saw you on Ellen, Clary. You did so well, how did that pepper taste?"

I shrugged, "Not good. Very spicy."

"We watched you run your races, at the Olympics, here too. In class, all of us were rooting for you."

I cocked my head to the side, "But my races were in the first week, how did you watch them in class?"

"The Olympics were backwards here." Alec informed me. "Apparently people were more entertained with seeing Michael Phelps and the Fabulous Five than to see you and the track first."

I nodded and the conversation ended.

In Anatomy, things changed. As Bethany and Courtney kept asking me what was wrong, Jace suddenly walked up to my table before class started.

He carried an envelope, "Read this."

I took the envelope as he handed it to me, "What?"

"Read it and then call me after." His gold eyes darted to Courtney and Bethany, who curiously looked at us, "Read it alone." And he walked away, back over to his table.

"What does it say?" Bethany asked leaning over to see the envelope.

I shrugged, shaking my head, "I don't know, but I'm not going to read it here."

The next period, Lunch, I skipped. I rushed to my room making sure no one followed me on the way. I went to my room, sat on the bed, and stared at the letter. There was nothing on the outermost side of the envelope, no address or to and from's, not even a simple Clary.

Still, I opened it.

Inside was a letter on notebook paper, hand-written. In Jace's familiar hand writing. I started to read.

Clary,

I wonder every day just what I did to deserve you, and I cannot find an answer. All I can figure is that we were fated together so that we could help each other heal from the trauma we've experienced. That I can be your protector, and that you can be the life raft that keeps me from sinking. Because, after all, you're my angel that saved me from my own personal Hell.

You do something to me, Clary Fray. It's almost as if you are my blood, you keep me going, you keep my heart beating. You keep me breathing. I love you and that makes me feel vulnerable but also so strong. Because I know that wherever we go, whatever we do, I'll be safe. Just because I'm with you. You are my blood.

That's why I ran away from you last night, like a coward, because the idea of even coming close to breaking up with you makes me want to die. I want us forever, Clary, I want every night with you. If you say no to me, my heart will still always be yours. As long as I can still dream, I'll dream of you.

I belong to you. You could do anything you want with me and I would let you. You could ask anything of me and I'd break myself trying to make you happy.

I over reacted last night. Mostly, I keep telling myself, it was because I had learned about your kiss with Michael. I'm not mad though, it was before we started dating and I shouldn't of spoken to you like I did. Forgive me, Clary, we don't have to go public if you don't want to yet. I know this is hard for you.

There are many ways I can apologize but only one way you can forgive me. So please, please, do because I cannot live with out you and I won't. I love you and I'm sorry.

-Jace

The tears started falling after the first sentence and by the end I might of well have been in a puddle. All day and all night, I thought about the letter. But, I didn't call.

The next day, before Art, Jace pulled me aside. Into a closet in the hallway, where we could talk alone.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jace asked quietly. "I told you to call me."

I shook my head, "I wanted to talk about it person. Not over the phone."

We were silent then and then I sighed.

"Thank you for writing me that." I whispered, "And I do forgive you."

Jace visibly relaxed, "Thank you, it was all the truth, Clary. I love you and I'm so sorry, no one should ever be talked down to like that."

"I forgive you, Jace."

"And also, we don't have to go public until you are ready."

In a response; I smiled, grabbed his hand and walked out of the closet.

"Clary, what are you doing?" Jace asked, but he kept his hand in mine.

"I love you, Jace." I said, "I'm walking the red carpet with a few other Olympians, would you like to come?"

Jace smiled brightly and hugged me, "Yes, of course. I love you too." He kissed me and we walked into Art.

That whole day people stared, made comments behind our backs, and whispered to their friends about Jace and I. But we walked tall, chins high, and fingers intertwined.

The next day was Friday; which meant there was a pep-rally and apparently they were honoring me with an award. The whole day people were smiling at me and they had looks of mystery in their eyes. As if the pep-rally was some huge secret.

A huge secret that I knew about, because Jace told me what was going to happen. And also I was told to wear jeans, my black 'USA Track and Field' shirt that had those words in white running down the side, and a normal Olympics jacket. Along with all my medals.

After the cheerleaders did a few dances and songs; the principal along with the mayor, Michael Bloomberg, walked out into the middle of the football field. Mrs. Tori found me in the stands and she led me down to where I had to stand for when they called my name.

"Mayor Bloomberg, it's an honor to have you here at our high school." Our principal, Mr. Mike Thomas, gushed into his microphone.

"Well it's an honor to be here." The mayor replied, "How is everyone doing today?" He asked the crowd, who in returned screamed in excitement. "Great, great." He laughed.

"It's great to have you here, mayor, but I think we all know the real reason why we are all gathered together." Mr. Thomas said, "Let's welcome our five time Olympic medalist, Clary Fray!" The crowd cheered louder than they had a minute ago when I walked out onto the field. I hugged both my principal and the mayor.

"Clary we just want to take this moment to say how proud we are of you. This school loves you, this city loves you, and everyone in Brooklyn is proud of you. Congratulations!" The mayor said, smiling down at me.

"Wow, thank you so much." I said, into my microphone, in awe. The crowd cheered in agreement.

"You were hurt during the Olympics, right? Are you still hurt?"

I shrugged, "My ankle and toes are fine now, but my hip... it's still a work in progress."

The Mayor nodded, "Clary, in honor of all your success we got you this plaque."

"It reads," Mr. Thomas pulled it out, "Olympian Award presented to Clary Fray on the night of Friday, August 10, 2012. For her dedication and skill after receiving four Olympic gold medals and one silver medal at the London 2012 Olympics."

Mr. Thomas handed it to me and I almost cried tears of joy, "Thank you, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Mayor, thank you two so much!"

The two men nodded, "One more thing, Clary. I wanted to announce for the first time TIME magazine has named you and your fellow Olympian friends; Lolo Jones, Michael Phelps, and Missy Franklin- top 100 most influential people."

My breath caught at that, "Are you serious? Oh my gosh."

The Mayor laughed, "Yes, I'm completely serious. Congratulations on that too, the magazine will be released in less than a week."

"Wow, thank you!"

After pictures and hugs, we walked off the football field. Backstage, the Mayor went more in depth about my plaque and TIME magazine. And the next day, Lolo was given the plaque and an announced to be on the magazine.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this is so short! 2-3 chapters left!


	12. Meet and Greet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Track and Field **

"Hello?" I asked into my phone.

"Clary? Hi, it's Michael." The cheery voice replied, "I know it's early and pretty last minute, but I can't get in contact with anyone else."

"Get to a point or I'm going to hang up." I threatened, grumpy in the early morning.

Michael seemed shocked, he paused, "Will you come pick myself and Megan up from the airport?"

I sighed loudly, "I guess so, which airport?"

"JFK." Michael replied hesitantly.

"What time are you landing?" I groaned, that was over an hour from here and not to mention it was five-fifteen in the morning. Oh well, I tried to look on the brightside, at least it's Saturday and I don't have to go to school.

"Actually, we've already landed." Michael said, "We are at baggage claim and my manager called me to say that he couldn't get here. Then I called my agent, publicist, Megan called her parents -"

"Wait." I interrupted, "Who is Megan?" I searched my mind for a Megan that might be traveling with Michael Phelps. Was she a swimmer? An Olympian? A friend maybe?

"She's my girlfriend; Megan Rossee." Michael halted my thoughts, "I'm sorry, I forgot you haven't met her."

Girlfriend? "Oh, that's alright. Listen, Michael that's an hour away from where I am- forty-five minutes if I speed- so you will probably be waiting there for awhile."

"That's fine. Just call me when you get here. Clary, thank you so much."

I nodded and hung up the phone, forgetting that he couldn't see my nod. I shrugged it off though and started to get ready, as silently as possible because Isabelle was still sound asleep.

So Michael Phelps has a girlfriend? I guessed I shouldn't be as shocked as I am, obviously he has a girlfriend; he is Michael Phelps. Still my stomach turned in an uncomfortable way as I thought about it. What's your problem, Clary? He has a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend. Calm down.

I pulled on the most comfortable outfit I had which was; grey sweatpants that said USA TRACK down the side with a plain black v-neck and over that a white pullover hoodie that said USA in blue and on the side had the Olympic rings on it.

After that, I grabbed my keys and wallet before heading out. It was still pitch black outside which made it very difficult to find my car, but eventually I did and then I was on the road; fighting with my GPS about how to get to the airport.

Eventually, about fifty-five minutes later, I did get there.

"You win this round." I glared at the GPS before calling Michael. "Hey, I'm here."

"Okay, thank's a lot."

"No problem, I'm right outside the side-entrance my car is red." I informed him.

Michael spoke to Megan, "Come on, Megs, she's here." Then he spoke to me, "Okay, thanks, Clary. We'll find you." This time he hung up first even after I nodded.

I was turning off my GPS when I saw the familiar muscular man with brown hair and eyes. Beside him was a tall blonde girl - her wavy hair silvery in the night. I got out of my car when Michael saw me, and I hugged him.

"Hey, it's great to see you." Michael said, returning my hug.

"Great to see you, too. You better be lucky I'm here, no one wakes me up from sleep." I told him, telling him with my eyes not to cross me.

Michael laughed and let go of me, "Megan this is Clary Fray. Clary this is Megan Rossee, my girlfriend."

I shook her hand, "It's great to meet you. I've-"

Megan grinned, "Clary Fray! The Olympic gold medalist? Michael, you didn't tell me you were friends with her." Ouch, that hurt, "I guess there isn't much to tell though... because everyone saw you on T.V."

Oh, so that's how she was, "Michael never told me about you either. I guess he couldn't though when you were too," skanky, "pretty to be on T.V. So what do you do then?"

Megan's eyes narrowed, only slightly, "I'm a model and a cocktail waitress."

"Well, I guess you have to get by somehow."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Michael, who had been loading there bags in my car walked back over before I could respond.

"Come on, you two. It's cold and I'm tired." He said. Megan and I glared at each other before we both walked to my car. Once I was out of the airport parking lot and onto the highway Michael spoke again. "So, Clary, are you going to meet and greet tomorrow?"

"Yes, after Church I will be there." I nodded.

"After Church?" Megan asked, "You're a Christian?"

"Catholic, but yes."

"Interesting."

After her words, we didn't speak for the rest of the car ride. I dropped the two off at there hotel, hugged them, and told them I would be there tomorrow. Tomorrow was basically a question and answer with Michael, Ryan, Lolo, Allyson, Andrew, Brad, Manteo, Tyson, Galen and myself. Mixed group, but it would be fun. Then, after our q&a we have a meet and greet, which I was very excited about. Finally, after our meet and greet Jessica and I had to bolt down to New York City because we had a commercial and photo-shoot to shoot for Nike and Seventeen Magazine.

The next day, after Church; Jessica, Jace, and I drove down to the large building where we would be meeting our fans. After a brief greeting with everyone, they sat us down. The order of us was Manteo, Tyson, Galen, Andrew, Brad, Lolo, myself, Ryan, Michael, Allyson. The question and answer went very well; several people asked me about Jace, the shark-bite, my medals, etc.- after an hour the question and answer stopped. The fans listened in as we asked each other questions.

"This is the coolest crowd ever, why am I here?" Galen asked.

"Because you are cool." Allyson told him.

"Clary." Lolo said.

"Yes?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "If you could pick the mind of any fictional character who would you pick?"

"Oh... that's a good question and I would have to pick..." I searched my brain for a name, "flounder the fish from The Little Mermaid."

Everyone laughed, "Why is that?"

I thought again, "Because, you know, it has to be difficult being a... talking fish."

"Clary in two words describe Lolo Jones." Michael said after everyone laughed.

"Why two? Why not one or three?" I asked.

"Just do it." He rolled his eyes.

"Uh," I said looking over at Lolo, "Good runner." I laughed and so did she, "I'm sorry that was mean. Great runner."

Lolo laughed again, "Is that all you think of me?"

"I only have two words what do you want me to say?" I asked, still smiling.

A man in a tux grabbed a microphone, smiling, "As entertaining as that was, fans if we could as you to leave the room for a second? Then we will join back in about ten minutes to continue with the meet and greet."

Ten minutes passed, and the workers had each made us our own little area; scattered around the room. I sat behind my white table near the back wall with Jace and Jessica.

"We all look like we hate each other." Jace said, observing the room.

I shrugged, "I guess they did this because they wanted the lines to be shorter."

Jessica was nodding, "Alright, we have three hours. If this lasts two... then we will be rushing. Okay, Clary, unless there is a tidal wave of fans left, we will leave here in an hour and a half."

I nodded as the fans started to pour in. They scattered in several directions, mostly in Ryan and Michael's areas but everyone did still get a lot.

"Hi, Clary." Came a nervous voice. I looked over to see a small blonde haired girl.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked as I signed her picture of me.

"I'm great, thank you."

I smiled at her, handing her picture back, "Here you go. Thanks for coming." The nervous girl left, running back over to her mother.

After a few more kids, a pair of girls came up with a large cardboard box. They set it down on my table.

"Happy birthday, Clary!" They both announced.

"Oh my gosh! This is for me?" I asked in shock and happiness.

"Yes, a birthday present!" One of them said, pushing the box towards me.

"Wow! Thank you!" I said looking inside the ball I saw; a USA flat bill white hat, candy, sweet letters, and a picture frame of me at the Olympics with several photos of me and my Olympian roommates along with me winning gold. "This is so sweet! Thank you both so much!" I stood up and walked around the table to hug them both.

They hugged me back, giggling, "You're so welcome. Were glad you like it!"

"Yes, we are." The other nodded, "Can you sign this, please?"

"Of course I will." I replied, sitting back in my seat and signing there picture of me. After I was done, I grabbed the white hat and put it on my head. The girls laughed again.

"It looks great on you."

"Thank you," I smiled, "I love this. Thank you girls so much again." They responded with you're welcome's and then they were off, over to Lolo.

For the next hour and fifteen minutes; I signed autographs, took pictures with fans, and shot shout out videos until Jessica, Jace, and I had to leave. It was alright though because Galen, Manteo, and Allyson had already left and most of the fans were gone. In fact, no one had come to my table in over ten minutes.

Jessica sped through the streets of New York and then, finally, we made it to my _Nike_ commercial. The commercial went very well and after I shot it, I had to go to my photo shoot for _Seventeen_ Magazine; which was just basically on a track with a hurdle on it and I had to dance around the hurdle, smiling the whole time, until we got a great shot. It was fun and on top of that I received a five digit paycheck at the end of it.

After that, I filmed an interview with _Seventeen_ that would be featured in the magazine before we went to lunch with some of the Nike people. We met at a local cheesecake place.

"Hey, Clary. Great job today." The director, James, greeted me. His assistant and wife, Lily, was with him.

"Very great. You are so fantastic to work with." Lily added. "The commercial is going to turn out great."

"Thank you two." I smiled at them as we all sat down.

"You're welcome." James glanced at his wife, "Lily, I guess we should get right to the point. We want to give you your paycheck for signing with Nike-"

"Having said that," Lily interrupted, bubbling with excitement, "Here!" She passed me a envelope that was signed to me.

"Well, thank you two, but I really don't need this." I replied modestly.

"Yes, you do." James said, "You contracted with us so here is your paycheck. Come on, open it."

After debating for a few more seconds, I sighed and gave in. I slowly opened the envelope, for some reason I was being very careful not to just tare the thing open, but then I carefully pulled out the check. I gasped, suddenly, looking at the number on the right side. My eyes started to tear up as I saw how big it was.

"Since you are now the 'it'girl from the Olympics, Nike thought that we could help you out a little." Lily said with a kind smile on her face.

"_A little_?" I chocked out, "Five million dollars is a little?"

Jessica and Jace's heads both snapped to look at me, then at the check. It could of been comical, but, in my current state, I couldn't laugh. Jessica gasped and Jace's mouth dropped.

"Five million dollars?" Jessica said between her fingers, "_Nike_ just gave Clary five million dollars!"

"Yes, we are." James smiled, "And that is just the beginning between now and the 2016 Olympics, Clary is projected to get three million more."

"Oh my Lord." I gasped, wiping my tears. Jace had recovered for the most part and he had wrapped an arm around my shoulders, gently soothing me.

"This is a good thing, Clary." He whispered, "Those are happy tears right?"

I nodded, "I feel a little guilty though."

"Guilty, why?" James looked confused.

"Because, you are giving me this much money and all I did was shoot a commercial." I said.

"Clary, you are getting this because of how much you've worked for your medals. Don't get us wrong, we are going to make you work for Nike so maybe that will make you feel a little better, but this is what you deserve." Lily smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much." I said sincerely before I stood up and hugged them both tightly.

"You are so welcome." James and Lily both replied, embracing me back. After a short lunch, we departed ways. Jessica drove Jace and I back to our school and with a quick goodbye to her my boyfriend and I walked back to our rooms.

"Thanks for coming with me today." I said to Jace as I grabbed his hand. In the other was my envelope, which held my big check.

"You're welcome." Jace kissed my temple, "I'm glad I came. I like to see how you act around your fans."

I looked over at him, "Am I nice to them?"

"Of course you are." Jace rolled his gold eyes, "Clary, I don't think you could ever really be rude. Or I suppose you could, but I don't want to see that."

I smiled, "Yeah, you probably don't."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because I get pretty evil." I shrugged. Didn't every girl when she got mad?

Jace laughed as we walked up to my door.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later." I said as I hugged Jace.

He frowned, "Why can't I come in?"

"You could," I replied, "But I'm going to call my mom about this money and you will have to listen to her cry."

"Never mind then, baby." Jace kissed my cheek, "I will see you later. At dinner, maybe we can go out somewhere."

I nodded, "I'm getting my Olympics tattoo tomorrow. So I'll probably need to-"

"You're what?" He interrupted, pulling his head back to look at me. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes, making him look adorable.

"I'm getting my Olympics tattoo tomorrow." I repeated. "Luke signed the permission slip and I have an appointment with a Tony tomorrow at one."

Jace blinked, "Okay... are you just getting just the Olympic rings?"

"No. I drew what I want. I'm getting London 2012, the rings in color, and maybe something else."

"What else?" Jace asked, "A tribal and some cheesy stars?"

"Of course not." I laughed, "I just meant some kind of..." His eyes glimmered and I shook my head there was point trying to reason with him, "I don't know." I let go of him.

"I love you." Jace kissed me once more, "See you later."

I kissed him back for a second before pulling back, "I love you, too."

Jace smiled as he walked away. I took a deep breath, opened the door, grabbed my phone, and prepared my emotions for what might happen on this phone call. I had already decided on an amount that I wanted to give her. Because what seventeen-year-old needs five million dollars? Plus, my mom was the one who had driven me to all my track meets and practices - before I got my license at least.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Hey, mom." I smiled, "How are you?"

"Oh, hi Clary!" My mom replied, "I'm great, how are you doing?"

"Great. Mom, I have a big surprise for you." I said, looking down at the large check.

"Really, honey? What is it?"

I took a deep breath, "Just don't cry."

"I won't, honey, what's wrong?" She sounded worried.

"I shot a commercial and a photo-shoot with _Seventeen_ Magazine and _Nike_ today. For _Seventeen_ I got a paycheck worth over ten thousand." My mom yelped, "My _Nike_ commercial went very well too," I took another deep breath, "and I got five million dollars for signing with them."

My mom stopped talking and her breathing started to quicken.

"Mom?" I asked worriedly, "I told you not to cry."

"You just... you got..._ how much_?" She stuttered.

I smiled, "You heard me; five million dollars. And, I want to give you three million of it." This time, the silence was longer and I could almost see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Clary, that's your money. You earned it-"

"All I did was shoot a commercial, mom, you're the one that always took me to all my practices and all my track meets."

"But, honey-"

"Plus, this will help pay off our debt."

"Clary, just wait." My mom practically yelled then she took a deep breath, "I can't stop you if you want to give me all that money, but I do have to tell you something."

The silence dragged on as I waited for her to tell me.

"What, mom?" I egged her on.

"Clary, you have a brother."

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	13. Author's Note

Hello everyone, I know this is not what you wanted but I have to tell you guys this.

My computer crashed and I lost everything; all my new stories, all the new chapters - everything. I'm trying to remember all that I can, but I'm just telling you all that it will take some time. I'm very depressed right now, so please be patient.

Also, I don't even know if I'm going to get my computer back, because my hard drive is basically gone and it's going to be like 200$ to fix the whole thing. I'm writing this on my school computer, a MacBook, and I don't even know how to upload new chapters with this, right now I just deleted an uploaded chapter and I'm just writing over it.

I know I ask everyone this all the time, but right now I could really use your ideas.

I'm sorry this has happened and I thank everyone for their patience,

- abbydepp


	14. Sebastian

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instrument series.

**Sebastian **

Jace and I walked hand in hand down towards the table where my mom, Luke, and my so called brother sat. Since he was facing towards us, I saw that... my brother had blonde hair - bleached unlike Jace's golden- with dark brown eyes and an angular face with high cheekbones and red lips. My brother, Sebastian Morgensten, _did _look like me but I still wouldn't believe that he was my brother until I got a reason, story, and maybe a birth certificate as well.

Morgensten. That was my father's last name, Valentine Morgensten, that was the last name on my birth certificate. I loved Valentine very much even if he could give us some... tough love at times. It was still hard for me to talk about my father, his death; a car accident which happened just over a year ago that I was in- was very hard on my mother and I.

And apparently my brother too, and I would of helped him if I had known about Sebastian Morgensten.

We approached the table, Jace and I slid into the booth across from my mother and Sebastian. Luke wasn't there, which I guessed was a good thing but I was still upset that he wasn't with them.

"Hello, Clary." My mother started with an odd sense of properness.

"Mom." I replied, anger swelling inside me as I looked at her familiar red hair.

"Hi, Jocelyn." Jace said, polite for once.

"Jace, it's very nice to see you again. Are you doing well?" Jocelyn smiled pleasantly at my boyfriend.

"Very well," Jace nodded, "Don't worry, I'm keeping Clary out of trouble. And Izzy would kill me if I ever hurt her."

My mother laughed, "Great. I'm happy to hear that."

I sent Jace a glare, _this was my meeting not his. _Jace nodded, moving his arm behind me with his hand loosely hanging off my shoulder. "Mom. Is this Sebastian?" I moved my eyes over to the other blonde haired older boy.

"Yes. Clary, I'd like to formally introduce you to your brother, Sebastian. Sebastian this is Clary, Clary this is Sebastian." She waved her hand in greeting between us.

Sebastian gave me a crooked smile, "Hi sister, I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

"Hello." I replied patiently, "Would you mind if we talked in private? I need to ask you some questions." _But more so, I need answers. _

"Of course." My brother nodded and after Jace let me out of the booth, Sebastian and I walked over to an empty table with only two seats.

We sat down across from one another. I could feel both my mothers green eyes and Jace's golden eyes burning holes in the back of my head, but this was _my _brother that I needed to talk to.

"Did you know about me?" I asked, eyes narrowed. "Or did my mother lie to both of us?"

Sebastian's dark eyes met mine evenly, "I heard my father talk about you a few times. I suppose I knew of you, but I didn't know that we were related. He loved you very much, Clary."

"I know that." I answered a little to quickly. "Are you positive that you are my brother?"

Sebastian nodded, "One hundred percent positive."

I rose my eyebrows and Sebastian smiled.

"We can take a blood test, I can show you our old family photos, or I can show you my birth certificate if that's what you would like."

"We'll get to that later." I said and Sebastian laughed. "You look like him, my father."

He smiled wistfully, "_Our _father and yes I know, I've heard." His head cocked in the direction of my... our mother.

"When did you met her?" I asked glancing over at Jocelyn and away.

"Much like how I heard about you, Valentine would talk about her - much more than he would talk about you actually." Sebastian laughed uncomfortably, "I remember seeing her at five, then again at eight, nine, fourteen, and the last time I saw her I was sixteen. I am eighteen now." He supplied, "We got in touch after Valentine died. For the last year I have been living with Amatis- Luke's sister- and then one day Jocelyn called and told me to come live with you guys. That was yesterday."

_"Luke has a sister?!" _I half screeched.

Sebastian paused, "Yes... you didn't know that?"

"_No!" _I yelped, "No, I did not know that!"

A hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder, my head whipped around and I saw that it was Jace. With my mother behind him, I immediately whirled on her.

"_Luke has a sister?" _I repeated, fulling yelling now.

"Clary, please don't yell. Yes, her name is Amatis and she lives in Pennsylvania. We didn't want to tell you because-"

"_Mom! _What else have you not told me?" I asked.

My mother flinched, "I believe that's it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled, feeling my anger start to wash into sadness.

"Clary," Sebastian's voice came from behind me, "I think she was only trying to protect you."

"_From what?"_ I asked whirling on him.

"I, uh, I don't know." Sebastian took a step back, "Valentine never liked Luke."

"How did you know about Luke?" I glared at him.

Sebastian shrugged, "I always heard father yelling about someone called Luke, he was always very angry. I can only imagine why..." His brown eyes looked at Jocelyn.

_Valentine thought that Luke was stealing Jocelyn away. _I supplied in my own head. Then, I shrugged internally after all, it probably was true.

"Clary, please don't be angry with me." Jocelyn stepped towards me. But, before I could reply Jace stepped between us.

"I think that Clary needs some time to think." Jace, oddly, was the voice of reason, "Why don't I take her back to school so she can calm down?"

Jocelyn looked from Jace to me several times, eventually she nodded, "I suppose that's a good idea."

"Can I come?" Sebastian asked. We all looked back at him, "I think that Clary and I should have some time to bond. Plus, if I am going to join her at school, I need to tour her school, don't I?"

"Yes, you can go." Jocelyn nodded harshly, "Clary can drive you home or I can come get you, either way just call me." I could tell she was about to leave, but before she could I side-stepped Jace and handed her an envelope.

"Here," I gave it to her.

"What is this?" She asked, looking confused.

"A check," I replied before I could say otherwise, "For three million dollars, the money I told you about. Remember?"

"Clary..." She was about to hug me, but I stepped back bumping into Jace's chest, "Thank you." Jocelyn said, giving us a quick goodbye before she exited the restaurant.

I took a deep breath, "Alright. Come on." I told the two boys behind me, we exited the restaurant as well and, after getting past the paparazzi, we got to my car and I was on my way.

"Clary?" Jace asked from the back seat, "It's fifteen minutes until your tattoo appointment, we should probably go straight there."

"You're getting a tattoo?" Sebastian asked, looking over at me from the passenger seat.

"Yes, an Olympic rings tattoo." I shrugged and turned on a road that lead to the tattoo shop, "I drew it up."

"I have it right here." Jace pulled the folded sheet of paper out of his pocket.

"Cool," Sebastian nodded, "I have one, on my arm, for dad's death." Sebastian pulled up his sleeve to show us a cross with the word 'DAD' over it and my fathers birthday.

"That's amazing." I said, glancing at it and then looking back at the road. "I think I'm going to get mine over my ankle."

"Over your ankle? I thought you were getting it on your foot." Jace replied, looking confused.

"I was going to," I nodded, "but then I heard about how painful getting a tattoo on your foot is."

They both laughed, "That's true, I have heard it is very painful." Sebastian said.

I nodded as we parked in the lot of the tattoo place. We got out and after I made sure that I had everything I needed, we entered the tattoo shop. Then, we waiting in the waiting room for about ten minutes before my artist, Tony, walked out.

He, like all the tattoo artist in America, was covered in beautiful tattoos. He was tall and muscular with a shaved head, his eyes were brown like Sebastian's but not like Sebastian's at all. Tony looked older than twenty-five but younger than thirty, he had a smile on his face as he walked towards me.

"Hello, I assume you're Clary." Tony held his hand out for me to shake.

"Yes, I am." I replied shaking his hand, "And you're Tony?"

"That's me. So you want an Olympic rings tattoo above your ankle, right?" I nodded to his question, "And I was told you drew something out."

"I did." I nodded.

Jace handed me the piece of paper and I passed it to Tony. On the sheet of paper was: Olympic rings in there five colors, with London 2012 above it in black, and around it was an open wreath with some space just to add other Olympic games if I went to them. I told Tony exactly what I wanted and he started to write around the sheet of paper.

"You're a good artist." Tony commented after five minutes of talking.

"Thank you, but I hardly drew anything." I replied.

Tony shook his head, "True, but you would be surprised about how bad of artists I get coming in here. This one girl came in once, sweet girl, she wanted a dog and her drawing looked liked a bunny having sex with a pencil."

We all laughed, "Are you serious?" Sebastian asked.

"Totally serious." Tony replied, "Come on back and we'll get started."

Tony led us down the hall and into a room with some seats and a dentist-looking chair to which I sat in. We all sat down in our seats.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes with a stencil of this. Sit tight." Tony said and walked down the hall again.

Jace scooted his chair with wheels closer to me and grabbed my hand, "I can't believe that you are getting a tattoo before I am."

I rose my eyebrows, "What you think I'm not going to go through with it?"

"No," Jace shook his head and whispered in my ear, "It's very hot."

I blushed, looking around at Sebastian to make sure he didn't hear us. My brother just seemed very interested in the different color inks that Tony set out.

I was mildly surprised how well Sebastian and I were getting along. It was as if we had known each other forever, we just clicked. Almost how Jace and I clicked, but in a completely different way. After all, Jace was my boyfriend and Sebastian was my brother. I shooed that thought away viciously and turned my attention back on Jace.

He was smiling at me wistfully, "One of my favorite traits of yours is how easily you can get lost in your mind."

I blushed deeper, "Thank you."

"What's your favorite trait of mine?" Jace asked, smiling beautiful. His gold eyes shimmering.

"I like your hair, but that's not really a characteristic." I offered, Jace smiled and kissed my forehead as Tony walked back in the room.

Tony went on to say what was going to happen. When he told me about, it didn't sound like it was going to hurt at all, I knew it was, but Tony was just confident and sure of himself in a way that wasn't arrogant.

When the actual tattoo started it wasn't that bad, in some areas it hurt; like around the bone and in tender areas. But overall, it didn't hurt that bad and in the end it looked great and after a few hugs and several thank you's we exited the parlor and made our way back to school. Because I was sure that everyone wanted to meet my mysterious new brother.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I think like 2 chapters left! Also I've been wanting to write a new story about how Clary is a shadowhunter and Jace is a mundane. Valentine and Sebastian are evil and they can teleport Clary to them whenever they want to. She hates them both. If you can think of names to call this story please tell me, I'm really blank and how to title it! haha


	15. Awards

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**First Race **

"There's my best friend!" Lolo yelled as we both ran up to each other, hugged.

"I missed you!" I told her as I embraced her tightly, and I did.

This was the first time we had ever gone a full three weeks without seeing each other. After all, we had gone to the same training center, the same track meets, even the same gym for the last seven years.

Lolo kissed my hair, "I know. I missed you, too."

"So what's been going on?" I asked her, our hands linked as we walked down the hallway of the airport.

Every American Olympic athlete had been invited to the White House, which was going to be a great reunion and also a great few days. Lolo and I wouldn't be apart for awhile, because after that we had an interview with Ellen with Allyson Felix.

After we boarded the plane, hugging a few athletes that were on our same flight, Lolo answered me, "Listen, I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, instantly getting worried.

"It's nothing bad." She saw my expression, she looked happy, "Do you remember Brad Walker?"

"Yes, I remember him." I nodded, Brad was gold medalist in pole vault. He was also very kind, a good friend, to us. So much so, that he cooked everyone breakfast on my birthday.

"We started dating." Lolo said, smiling brightly.

"Really?" I asked and hugged her.

"Yes!" Lolo embraced me back, "I'm glad you approve because you'll be the maid of honor at our wedding."

I laughed, "Thank you."

After that, we kept talking about everything we missed while we were away from each other as the plane flew through the sky. Then, after a forty-five minute flight, we were in Washington D.C.. The reunion between all of my Olympic friends and I was everything I hoped for, there were some tears and lots of hugs between the women and men alike. I even met a few more people who I thought that I would become good friends with.

Hugging and meeting the President of the United States, was a blur. I blacked out as I embraced and talked with the Obama family. When they told me they were big fans of mine, I all but fainted into Lolo's arms. We had lunch in the White House and a tour which took a few hours.

After, we had some time to chat amongst ourselves and take pictures.

"Clary!" A few manly voice called. "Lolo!" The two of us turned around to see Michael Phelps, Ryan Lochte, and Tyler Clary running towards us.

"Hey!" I laughed as Ryan gave me a huge bear hug. Michael and Tyler joined in and suddenly I was only looking at muscles and chests, until they left me to hug Lolo.

"Hi, how are you?" Ryan asked, smiling.

"Great." Lolo smiled.

"Can't complain." I shrugged.

"Clary, Brad is over there. I'm going to talk to him." Lolo pointed over to Brad, "Are you okay over here?" She asked, watching the three swimmers around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at her, motioning for her to go talk to her boyfriend.

Lolo eyed the men, "Watch her."

"We'll keep her safe." Tyler promised.

"Or at least not let her get lost." Michael shrugged, smiling down at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't be that bad." Lolo grinned at me before turning around and walking over to her boyfriend.

Ryan turned to me, "What's been going on, Clary?"

"Nothing." I shrugged again, "I gave Ellen that check from all of us. She loved it."

"Really?" Tyler asked, "Great. That's awesome."

"Oh, Clary." Ryan smiled at me, "I heard we are presenting together at the Mtv Movie Awards."

"I heard that, too." I smiled back before frowning, "And I heard that I had to wear eight inch heels to even be in the same frame as you."

Tyler shook his head, "Sucks to suck."

"Sucks to be short, would be more appropriate." I said as they laughed. "How long are you guys in Washtington D.C.?"

"I'm here until tomorrow." Michael said, "Apparently I have a _huge_ press conference in Baltimore the day after tomorrow."

"Same for me." Tyler replied, "I'm leaving tomorrow at noon."

"I leave the day after tomorrow." Ryan said, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." I shrugged sadly.

Ryan looked hurt, "Why?"

"Because I would like to at least try and get an education." I told him, having not been to school in a week. The day was Wednesday, and right now I would be in Chemistry. On the other hand, maybe I was glad to be missing.

"How much school have you missed?" Michael frowned at me.

"Three days last week and going on two days this week."

"That's not that bad." Tyler said encouragingly, "You'll catch up."

I thanked him and before long we all had to leave to go back to the hotel, then, bright and early the next day, Jessica and I woke up and ran to the airport and flew home.

When I walked through doorstep of my dorm room, my mouth dropped. Firstly, because there was a huge stack of letters, cards, and boxes on my bed. Secondly, because I wanted to know who they were from and third, because Isabelle had painted the walls _bright, neon green!_ Let's just say, she was lucky to not be in the room at this moment. I dropped all my bags beside my bed and investigated the pile on top of it.

And my mouth dropped again; they were letters, gifts, and drawings from fans from all over the world. I picked through them, seeing countless 'I love you' 'Happy birthday' and 'Congratulations' all over the cards.

I stood there shocked until I realized I was going to be late for my first period. I quickly changed out of my plane clothes and into normal jeans and a blouse before running to my class.

Which went by slowly, as always.

But, I did have a chance to talk to Jace in second period. As soon as I saw him in the doorway, I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Jace! I missed you!" I said, burying my head in his defined chest.

"Clary," He whispered into my hair, "I missed you, too. How was the White House?"

"Oh, it was fantastic." I said, pulling away to look at his face. It was beautiful, like always.

"I'd love to hear all about it." Jace brought his hand up to my neck, to hold my face in place. "Later." And his lips touched mine.

"Get a room!" Alec yelled, Jace and I broke apart.

Jace grinned at his brother, "Jealously is the worst characteristic trait, brother."

With that, Alec turned tomato red and moved to look at his notes. Jace looked back at me.

"Am I still going to the Movie Awards with you?" Jace asked.

I nodded, "If you still want to go."

"Of course I would." Jace rolled his eyes. At that moment, our teacher walked into the room saying something about getting to our seats.

"I'll talk to you later." I whispered, hugging him quickly. "I love you."

Jace kissed me smoothly, "I love you, too." And with that he went to his seat and I walked up to the teacher, to talk to her about missing three days.

After receiving my mountain of make-up work, homework, and notes I was like a hermit staying only in my room, not knowing if it was light or day. Luckily, I got it all before the weekend so I could work on it then.

The next weekend, Jace and I flew to Los Angeles after a serious talk with my mother and Luke. They were worried about sex, but they knew I would never and even though Jace was an eighteen-year-old boy, he wouldn't either. Or at least, not if I told him no.

Several make-up artists came in to make me look beautiful for the Movie Awards. In the end, I had on a black sequined racerback dress that only came to about mid thigh but it was beautiful. And I loved the sparkles on it, so I didn't complain. Also, it helped Jace looked beyond gorgeous in a tux so people would probably be only looking at him anyway.

However, when they put the black heels on me and with them being at least six inches I started to complain. _They just had to get a close up of Ryan Lochte and I when we were presenting. _

Jace and I walked the red carpet hand-in-hand (mostly because I couldn't walk in the heels and he had to hold me from falling), took pictures, and I did interviews. Until, we were seated and the show started. We had almost just sat down when I had to leave to go present on stage, Ryan and I found each other back stage.

"Hey!" Ryan ran up to me.

"Hello," I said when he hugged me. He let go of me and I staggered before grabbing his forearm.

Ryan seemed okay with it, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look pretty great yourself." And he did, in his navy-blue tux and black tie. "Listen, when we get out there I might trip-"

"What do you want me to do?" Ryan looked protective, "Hold your hand? Escort you like we are at an eighth-grade dance, what?"

I thought about that, "I'm thinking the eighth-grade dance." I nodded, as a stage manager told us we were about to go on. We got in our positions and Ryan linked his arm with me. "Thank you." I whispered before the doors opened.

"Please welcome Olympic gold medalists Ryan Lochte and Clary Fray!" The MC announced followed by a wave of applause. We walked out, up to the microphone and looked forward towards our lines on the television.

Nervousness wasn't even the right word. I was way past nervous, because I had never been good at standing and speaking in front of people. Well, unless I was running at full speed to jump over wood-like contraptions.

Unlinking my arm from Ryan's I started, "We are here to present the award for best male lead in a television series. All of these men are talented actors so the competition was fierce."

"Almost as fierce as the Olympics." Ryan said the cheesy joke, which resulted in some genuine laughs and others that were just being nice.

I nodded at him, "Almost." I smiled back at the camera, "Here are the nominees for best male lead in a television series."

As the screen told everyone in the place and at home who the nominees were, Ryan and I did a quiet high-five. A man behind the camera pointed at us, which said we were back on.

"And the winner is..." Ryan started, and I opened the envelope.

"Jamie Campbell Bower, Camelot." I said as the crowd erupted in cheer. A beautiful man with unkept long blonde hair and blue eyes, hugged his family and then walked up the stairs to the stage.

Ryan handed him the award, shaking his hand, and Jamie hugged me.

"You look stunning, sweetheart." He whispered in my ear, in a beautiful british accent. I thanked him quietly, let him go, and Ryan grabbed my hand to help me walk over to him so Jamie could have the microphone.

"Wow," Jamie started, "It's so great to be handed an award by the legend Clary Fray, and uh, some other guy as well." He said as the crowd laughed, Jamie turned to Ryan, "I'm just kidding, man, I know who you are." Then he started a sweet, sentimental speech about how he was grateful.

After his speech, we escorted Jamie off stage and the next award started. Soon, I was seated next to Jace again and we watched the rest of the awards, I introduced Jace to some of my Olympic friends and we also met a few celebrities at the after party.

I think Jace and I could both agree that as soon as we got back to our hotel room, we passed out on the bed.

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading! Epilouge to come!


	16. Epilogue: Rio de Janeiro

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instrument _series, the characters, the Imagine, Dragons song, or anything having to do with the Olympics. Nothing, the plot, however, is mine.

**Rio de Janeiro**

"Speaking of USA, here comes Clary Lightwood! You may remember her as Clary Fray, the little redhead, only five-foot-two-inches who was a big fan favorite from London in 2012!" The loud speaker welcomed me back to the track after four years.

I smiled, raising my hand and waving to the cheering crowd. Looking in the massive crowd for my husband, who usually stood out with his beauty but I couldn't seem to find him. My age was now twenty-one and I had gotten married last year, some say that may be too young but I knew Jace was the only one for me.

Beside Allyson Felix, this time I was alone. Lolo Jones, my best friend and teammate, gave up on being a hurdler and instead went to bobsledding- an event help at the winter Olympics where you race down a hill in a tube going at fifty miles per hour or more.

"That's true, Bob, but she wasn't only the fan favorite! Clary also made history for both running in four races in one day while still winning medals and also, obviously, because of her height! Which is extremely short in her event, the hurdles!" The second voice yelled into the loud speaker as the words were translated into different languages.

"Good point, Tom." Bob started, "In London 2012, Clary won four gold medals and one silver medal and today she hopes to further her collection of medals. Let's see how she does as she runs for USA in lane seven!"

My coach, Jeff Morgan, placed his hands on my shoulders before I walked out onto the track.

"Clary," He said, "I don't want you to run for anyone but yourself. I don't want you to think about Lolo switching sports and I don't want you to think about the after party with your husband. I want you to go out there, clear your mind of everything, and just race for you."

I nodded, "Thank you, Coach."

"Believe in yourself, Clary." He continued, "I know you can do it, Jace knows you can do it, all of America knows you can do it. But all of that means nothing, if you don't know you can do it. I'm not saying you need to get overconfident but I do need you to believe in yourself."

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. All of this training over the past four years comes down to this. All of the late hours and missing classes in college, because I had to get some kind of sleep, comes down to right now. Jeff was right, I couldn't think about anything else in the world, somehow I had to not think about anything else and just think about myself and winning these gold medals. Right now, today, August 8th, 2016 at eleven o'clock in the morning in Rio de Janerio.

"I'm ready." I opened my eyes, "I know I can do it."

Jeff nodded, hugging me quickly, "Then go prove it to me."

Taking another deep breath, I walked out onto the track and into my lane seven. And, after the speakers announced the names of everyone, I thought of a song.

"Take your mark." The familiar three words were announced over the speakers in several different languages and the crowd was suddenly very quiet.

_She was covered in leather and gold... _

Nope. I thought of another song.

_ Made a wrong turn, once or twice... _

Tempting, but no.

_So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent? _

Yes, "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons is the winner.

I picked a song just in time for the gun to fire. Getting as low as I could, I started to run. My Olympics career had restarted in this 200m race in Rio.

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top_

Jumping over the first two hurdles, I prayed silently for no injuries like last time, but had a feeling nothing would happen.

_ Don't hold back packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

I rounded the turn and saw that the leaders were a Russian, Jessica Ennis from Britain, and me. I was in the third place. Not acceptable, I thought as the finish line came into view.

_I don't ever wanna let you down I don't ever wanna leave this town 'cause after all this city never sleeps at night_

The feelings in my stomach right now matched how I felt walking down the aisle towards Jace. Was that bad? Probably.

_It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

The last hurdle approached and I jumped over it, now it was only a foot race to pronounce the winner.

_I'm just the same as I was now don't you understand that I'm never changing who I am_

I crossed the finish line with the other two girls. We hugged and congratulated each other as we watched the results for eighth up to third.

Everything was in slow motion after that: I felt my breathing even out, I heard the Russian girl yell in excitement that she was getting a bronze medal, and I saw Jessica Ennis grab my hand as we waited for the first and second places.

Seeing my name go up in second was an interesting feeling, I had experienced it before, obviously, but not in this race. This was my best race out of the five of them, still I celebrated because, after all, it _was_ an Olympic medal. Jessica won the gold and we all received our medals while the British song played.

Jeff still hugged me as the crowd cheered when I ran around the track with a American flag across my back. I embraced all of my USA teammates, who congratulated me and soon it was time for my next race. The 100m, this is the one that I really would love getting a gold in.

In London, this was the race that I received the silver medal. I was eager to prove that I could get a gold in this one without the turns.

"Take your mark." I heard for the second time.

_ So this is where you fell and I am left to sail_

When the gun fired, I ran as fast as I could over the hurdles and across the finish line.

_ The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top _

Again, I waited for the results with Jessica Ennis by my side.

_ Don't look back turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

This time, however, Jessica's name came up second and I was first. Immediately, I started jumping around and running to hug my Coach. Jeff told me something, but as cheesy as it was, I couldn't hear him past my smile.

When I stood on the medal stand, I broke down into tears. They were happy tears as the gold medal was place around my neck and I rose my hand to my heart before mouthing the National Anthem with my country.

The next two races had similar results along with the 4x100m relay race. After a few days, I sat in Jace's lap with my sketchpad against my knees. Jace's hands were running through my hair gently as I drew a picture from my point of view on the medal stand. I was just getting down with the American flag when I looked up at Jace.

"It looks great." He whispered, his mouth at my ear.

I thanked him, kissing his chest, "I love you."

Jace smiled, "I love you, too. Congratulations."

"Thank you for the thousandth time."

He kissed my ear. "I apologize that I find it sexy that you are a gold medalist."

"I was before today, though." I rolled my eyes.

Jace kissed the place where my neck met my shoulder, "So alluring."

Smiling, I turned around in his lap as I finished the picture. "What do you think?" I asked, holding up the picture to his face.

Jace smiled, "It really looks excellent, Clary."

"Thank you," I replied for the thousand and first time, just as I leaned into kiss him my roommates walked into the room.

"Gross!" Marti Malloy covered her eyes.

"Can you two please go somewhere else to celebrate?" Allyson asked, looking away to stare intently at the wall.

"Oh!" I jumped off Jace, who groaned in frustration, "How did your match go?" I asked Marti, knowing Allyson already won three gold in her events.

"Silver medal, baby!" Marti pulled the medal out of her pocket. "Bronze, then silver, you know what that means next!"

"Gold." I nodded, smiling. "Congratulations, you earned it!" I hugged my friend tightly.

"What about Courtney? Has her event start?" Allyson asked about my other roommate, Courtney Matthewson of the water polo team.

"I think it's about to!" Marti smiled at her as the two both ran out of the room to watch it.

I was about to follow them but then I realized that I had a needy husband on my bed. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Would you like to go watch Courtney's match?" He whispered in my ear, his voice very low.

"I would," I replied, "But there is something I would rather do more."

I felt Jace smirk, "Shall I escort you to my room, then?"

"Absolutely." I nodded. Jace un-wrapped his arms from around me to grasp my hand and, with a quick explanation to my roommates, we were off.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Thank you everyone for supporting and loving this story! This is probably my favorite one just because of how much everyone loved it! Thank you so much and have a great day!


End file.
